


Darkest Shadows of Terror

by JoACurl



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 92,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoACurl/pseuds/JoACurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanette Collins finds her life steered to a self destructive course seeking answers she enters the alternate reality that had belongs to her mother Victoria Collins. Will she find her answers? Will she be trapped in a reality that is not her own? Or will she make the ultimate sacrifice to save herself and those she loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darkest Shadows of Terrors

Chapter 1

EEEOOOWWW, an unholy scream rent the night air as the creature knew it was being stalked and wanted to fight but could not see its opponent. The hulking mass of lumbering matted fur with glowing red eyes, neanderthal sized forehead and massive arms with over sized knuckles that drug the form along the ground paused and looked around and again screamed out a challenge to his stalker.

Pressing her body along the building’s rough surface she looked around as nightfall blanketed its deceiving calm over the land. Sweat saturated her neckline and the excess began its crawl to the center of her back to drip and slide down her spine to collect at the top of the dimple that accented her well rounded and tight maximum gluteus or as one unfortunate male solider had the mischance of saying in her hearing, “great ass.” 

Which said male solider also smacked that great ass and found himself face up in a crotch with hard thighs that threated to snap his neck. “Don’t you ever touch me again.” He had learned the hard way never touch Jeanette Collins. She had with little effort taken him down and locked him in a death hold between her thighs. 

She wiggled her shoulders to alleviate the next roll of sweat that traced its path in the previous pattern down her back to soak into a pool of growing wetness. The uniform she wore was tight and fit her body or had fit her body like a second skin. The uniform was a breathable material with an intricate web of sensors that when viewed looked like a spider web intersecting in green dots about the size of a pinhead. 

Gone were the days of having to wear skintight spandex that made it feel like a net of sensors that would on occasions fettered her and would send tiny shocks if they got wet. Which on nights like tonight were quite often. The newer field uniform was more breathable and was suppose to absorb the sweat and cool the body. 

However, again on nights like tonight it was back to the drawing board as far as she was concerned and the waist band of her uniform grew moister she was twitching with the pin like electric shocks that felt more like a neuropathy of her nerve endings.

Which said feelings were not conducive to making her humor more agreeable. Watching the neodemon make its way to a more populated area, Jeanette muttered “Shit.” Her utterance made her the target of the red-eyed neodemon and he charged. Running towards where he had heard the word. 

“Damnit Net!” JB shouted across the roadway where he had taken up his position to track with his sister. Jeanette ignored her brother’s shout using the wall of the building to run up and flip behind the beast when it hit the brick wall of the old warehouse. The building gave to the onslaught it concaved with the semi shape of the creature. 

JB Collins or as his birth name had been given Joshua Barnabas Collins was an attractive male with dark hair stylishly trimmed to accent his angular features. He like his sister wore the same uniform except he had opted to hide his male attributes by donning a duster like coat. He was his father’s son in every respect of appearance, however that was where his identity to his father ended. 

JB had honed his body to a 10 percent body fat; he was charging forward to place his body between his sister and the demon. The demon had time to recover and turned to face off against Jeanette. JB bounded forward the demon charged a now challenging Jeanette. 

She waited and using the monsters momentum she sprang forward and did a black flip over the creature’s head and watched in horror the creature hit JB knocking him backwards. “Son of a bitch.” Jeanette sighed and pulled a small silver disc from her suit, aimed the weapon at the demon and opened a slipstream to nine hells. 

The effect was much like opening a door into the darkness with the only light from the ambient lighting around the real time world to a pitch-blackness that threatened to swallow everything. The vacuum was polarizing as it began to drag anything in its area into is gaping maw. 

The first such object was that of the massive furred form of the neodemon. The demon screamed one last time, his body was sucked into the slipstream along with a dumpster, a motorcycle, and the loose bricks that had been broken by the demons impact. 

Pressing the button Jeanette watched the door that had been opened narrowed and closed with a subtle pop. Jeanette had hit her boot locks when she had opened the door so the only reason she had not been sucked into the slipstream was her gravity boots. Unlocking her boots she rushed to her brothers form.

“JB.” She bent over her brother and began to check him for anything other than bruises and contusions. “JB, come on bubby open your eyes.” 

Glancing up she felt a shift in the atmosphere as more doors opened. These were not slipstreams and she recognized dimensional doors, her team appeared to step through nothing to appear on the platform that was this reality. There was Radu, the 400-year-old vampire she had taken as her lover, Cameron the demi god that had toyed with her affections but left her for her sister, and Logan her mentor for the psi power she held in her. 

They moved to her and JB and stood looking down at their teammate. “Jeanette, what the hell were you thinking? Why did you not wait for us to do this recovery?” That was Cameron who was very pissed by the scowl on his face.

Jeanette stood, “It was a neo, I knew I could recover him with no problem. JB showed up and I had no idea he was going to play hero and try to interfere or help me.” 

Cameron looked around as the last member of their team came through the door and that member gave Jeanette more anguish to see the look on her face than any member on her team. She moved forward with such intense fury that Jeanette knew she was not just mad she was incensed at her recklessness. 

“Grab him, the local authorities are coming and we can’t afford to be found.” 

She gave her sister a look of intense exasperations. “You turn in your gear and you are on suspension until I think you have your head straight. Let’s move out!” 

Cameron lifted JB and slung him over his wide shoulders looked to Radu and Logan, “Clean up in 10. Authorities will be here about the time you erase all traces of our being here.” 

Cameron turned waited for Josette Collins the last member to arrive to open the door. She opened the door, grabbing her sister’s arm and drug her through the door followed by Cameron, carrying JB. They stepped to the clean room of the subterranean area that was part of the Supernatural Hunter Advisory Deployment Other Worldly Services or as they were known SHADOWS Ops. 

Cameron entered and turned to Josette, “I am taking him to the infirmary, you better get her under control before she kills one of us with her reckless attitude.” 

Josette standing equal in height to her sister let that auburn hair temper surface she slammed her sister against the wall of recessed lockers. “He is right, you are on paid suspension. You had better get your head together before you kill one of us. Got it?” 

Jeanette knew her sister’s temper and it hurt her that she had disappointed her older sister. She looked down and nodded, and Josette released her sister. 

“Jo. I . . . “

She turned her back on her sister, “I don’t want to hear it Jeanette, and you have done this for the last time. If you want to destroy everything we have built then keep it up. You will succeed in killing us all or exposing us to the world and then where do you think we would be?” 

Jeanette slumped down on the bench that faced the lockers and hung her head. “I’m sorry.” It was too late her apology landed on the closing of the pneumatic door that closed off the dressing room. 

Jeanette hit the showers, hung up her uniform, then threw it in the cleaner receptacle, slipped on a pair of slides and moved to the door. Going to the elevator she punched the button that would take her to the floor of apartment complexes. Changing her mind she moved back to the dressing room and changed.

Her mind had been so conflicted lately and she was not sure what was causing her sleeplessness, or the reoccurring dream she had been having. It was always the same. It had started with her mother being in the past and a time alternate to their reality and she was upset because she not only had seen her mother’s side of the life she was beginning to see other’s side to what was happening and it scared her. 

She had to find out where this was going and the only way she could do this was to put it to the computer and the alternate realities scenario room. So, Jeanette Collins, before her authorization was pulled, moved down the hallway of the SHADOWS ops Division of Alternate Path and Conjectures lab and paused before a wall that held a flat panel keypad. 

Typing in her authorization access code, she pressed her hand to the wall when the shape of a hand outlined in green appeared. Pressing her hand to the wall she let the scan confirm her prints, leaving the hand in place she felt the slight prick as her blood was taken and scanned for DNA. Leaning forward she allowed the scanner to do a retinal scan, then she stood back while the sweeper sanitized the areas she had touched. 

The soft female British voice of the computer spoke, “You are cleared for clearance, welcome Jeanette Collins. How are you today?” 

The apparently seamless door slid back and the statuesque female with thick black hair, hazel eyes and skin like porcelain enter the entered the room. Dressed in her black leather combat uniform with her glorious black hair pulled into a ponytail. To say she was a timeless beauty would be an understatement. 

“I am fine Phoebe, I need to run a series of scenarios please.” The voice was pleasant, “Of course assume your position on the modular. Will you do it with psi or do you wish to input the data manually?” 

Jeanette thought a moment. “I will use psi power, please prepare for input.” 

Jeanette moved to the outline on the floor that opened and a chair moved up on a pneumatic lift. Taking a deep breath, she sat in the chair, the chair then reclined, a headrest extended. Jeanette closed her eyes, and felt the arms extend then snap against her temples. 

“You will need to relax Jeanette and focus on the part you wish of the scenario you wish to see. Please press the button on the arm rest when you are ready to begin.” It was hard not to follow the agreeable and soft calming voice of the computer when the probes at her temples began to pulse with a yellow then green light. 

Jeanette focused her eyes on the dream and her conflict with the dream. Relaxing she gave into the psi power and began to live her families life in an alternate reality. 

1795

My name is Victoria Winters, my journey began nearly three years ago, when I first arrived in Collinsport Maine as a Governess for a troubled boy named David Collins. I had such hopes and dreams. They are but gone and I fear that all of my tomorrows may never come. My happily ever after I had hoped to share with the man I fell in love with ended in my yesterdays. Peter was hanged at dusk, and I had to witness his last breath as his bound body was thrust down the trap door by the executioner. He was executed for a murder that I had committed and soon I will join him for I have been tried and convicted of witchcraft.  
The irony is that I may die of a fever that wracks my body as I lay here in my cell. Apparently, the good citizens of Collinsport would prefer to have me healthy to hang me, rather than let me suffer from the malaise of this fever. 

I once remember when I was in the foundling home, that a favorite nurse of mine went away. I was devastated by her departure for I had hoped I could be her little girl and she my mother. I was heart broken, for here I was a mere child of such tender years of 6 maybe 7, I had felt my world crumble around me and I felt lost. Set adrift on a sea of isolation and loneliness That is when Mrs. Strayer told me “Victoria, as long as you have hope, you have a future. Remember that without hope you have lost.” 

Today I; in my delirium now realize that my choices and my decisions were wrong and what hope I had with a man I had dared to marry and dreamed of having his children was lost to me forever. I am dead inside and I am prepared to die.

The discarded quill pen and yellowed cured paper lay on the floor of the straw covered cell. Victoria laid in a fetal position on the single cot simultaneously shivering and perspiring under the thin blanket. The fetid smell of what was left on her stomach filled the room.

Victoria Winters drifted in and out of her delirium waiting for death to take her. At one point she dreamed she was back at Collinwood in the year 1967 and sitting at the breakfast table with David Collins, Roger Collins, Carolyn Stoddard and Mrs. Stoddard. For a moment she felt at peace and wondered if this is how it felt when you passed on, your past drifting before you.

One face appeared to her more often than most and that was of Barnabas Collins. His sad soulful sad eyes, when they studied her with appreciation and much like a puppy with such care and devotion. 

The way his stoic countenance would relax and he would light up when he spoke of things long passed. Perhaps the most heartfelt memory was of their last meeting together when he proposed marriage to her. She had been so foolish and turned him down.

Now, it was way to late, and soon she would be to him nothing more than a passing memory, dust in the wind. Perhaps she was too hasty in not accepting his proposal. He said he was very fond of her. 

She did not need nor want fondness, she wanted love, to be loved and cherished as the first Barnabus had loved and cherished his Josette. Sighing she drifted into her fitful sleep waiting, waiting, waiting for . . . death did not seem to come like she had hoped. So, she slept and she muttered his name . . . “Barnabus, why could you not love me. I need to be loved.”

**

1971

Barnabas napped fitfully before the fire in his favorite chair in the drawing room of the Old House. In his dreams he saw his sister Sarah, his sweet, dear, innocent Sarah. She spoke to him in whispering tones. “Barnabas, you must find a way to save her! She will die soon unless you rescue her. She needs you now more than ever. You must help her. Look Barnabas, look and see how ill she is. She will die either of the fever as I did or by the hangman’s noose. Go to Collinwood, there is a need for you there and then go to Professor Stokes.”

In his dream he saw Victoria curled into a fetal position her body wracked with fever, she lay calling out his name. The dream was so vivid that he jerked himself awake calling out her name, “Vicki!” Leaning back on his chair he put his fingertips to his forehead and shook the dream from his mind. He had lost her and she was gone. He had to accept that and it was only a dream.

* *

1795

In her cell, Vicki stirred, and weakly sat up, looking around. “Barnabus?” She blinked and looked the cell over and collapsed back on her bunk. She surmised she must have been so caught up in her delerium that she could have sworn she heard his voice. 

It was her sickness that caused her to halluncenate his voice calling out to her. Rolling over made her head throb and now all she could do was just lie still and hope the trobbing would stop or she would die. She prayed for release and death and once again she fell into a fitful sleep.

* *

1971

Barnabas felt the unusual chill in the room and startled more fully awake to the sound of a pounding on his front door. Surely, it must have been the pounding on the door that awakened him, not the vivid dream he just had. 

Rising quickly he moved to the door and opened it to let in Roger. “Barnabas, I hate to impose on you, but Julia sent me to fetch you. Liz has suddenly grown ill and is requesting to see you on some matter that has consumed her every waking moment.”

Barnabus frowned with concern edging his features. “When did this happen? What does Julia seem to think is the problem?”

Roger paced back and forth in the foyer, “She is not sure, Elizabeth has a high fever and she keeps calling for her baby, her little girl. Carolyn has been by her side reassuring her that she is there, but Liz just looks at her and says she is not the one. We thought that she was just delerius but she cupped Carolyn’s face and said, darling your sister, I need to find your sister, she needs me.”

Barnabus looked confused and put a comforting hand on Roger’s back. “Is there nothing that Julia can do?” 

Roger shoved his hands into the pockets of the coat he wore and shook his head, “Julia feels she should be sent to Wyndecliff or Collinsport Hospital. However, Liz refuses to go anywhere until she speaks with you.”

“Me? Why me?” Barnabus was reaching for his Iverness coat and his silver wolf’s head cane. “Has she said why she wants to speak with me”

He followed Roger out of the house and onto the front courtyard. “Only that you are the only one that can save her baby and bring her home, that you would understand and you loved her as she loved her.”

Barnabus’ mind was racing with confusion over Elizabeth’s mystery malise and her curious actions in believing she had another child other than Carolyn. Never one to jump to hurried conclusions and wanting to take action to do whatever it would take to ease his cousins concerns he walked in contemplative silence next to Roger heading to Collinwood.

Roger and Barnabas entered Elizabeth’s bedroom. She lay pale and unmoving on a pile of satin pillows, her dark hair framed her strikingly beautiful features and Barnabas was struck by how much she reminded him of the second love he had in his 200 years of existence. 

Julia Hoffman stood by Liz bed and spoke softly to the the men. “She has just dozed off, I can’t figure this out. She seems to be suffering from some sort of possession. She keeps calling out for her first born daughter and she wants to speak to you Barnabas.”

Barnabas looked concerned for a woman that strongly resembled his mother Naomi Collins, Liz sensing his presence opened her eyes, gone was the sparkle in the blue eyes of his cousin and in their place was the lackluster look of guilt and fear. “Please Barnabas, I need to speak with you in private. I have to tell you something its important. I need to tell you before I die.” 

Roger started to the sound and tone of her voice and he spoke out, “Non sense Liz, you are not going to die.” 

Julie moved to Roger’s side and took him by the arm. “Come Roger, let Liz and Barnabas have a moment,” Then in a softer voice, “Perhaps he will talk her into letting me take her to Wyndecliff.”

Liz watched him approach her bed and he sat on its edge. “I am so ashamed of what I am about to say, but I fear that I will die before I see her again. I need you my dear devoted cousin to go back or where ever and bring Victoria home. Please she has to know, you need to bring my baby home to me Barnabas, bring home my first born baby girl so I can tell her I am her mother.” 

If he was shocked by this announcement good breeding and an old fashion sense of respectful decorum prevented him from reacting to this news. Instead, Barnabas patted Liz’s hand and lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss against her knuckles. “I will do what I can Elizabeth. However, you must realize she may not wish to come back with me.”

“She will come back to you Barnabus, she is dying, she has lost hope. She needs you, she needs us.” 

Barnabus did not miss her words of Vicki would come back to him. It caused a glimmer of hope to rise in him. “I am connected to her Barnabus. I feel her desolation, her pain and her recriminations. She and Peter were captured, Peter was hanged and she too will hang if she does not die from the fever.”

He kept his countenance as calm and comforting as he could after being told Victoria Winters was actually a Collins and she was. . . she would come back to him. “If I do this, will you promise me to let Julia take you to Wyndecliff?” 

Liz nodded and a soft smile edged her lips as she closed her eyes, and Barnabas saw the single tear flow down her cheek. Taking his index finger he caught the teardrop and pressed it to his lips. “I swear on the tears of my mother and you Liz, I shall bring your daughter home to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

1795

Vicki felt her stomach roll and weakly stood up and staggered to window and leaned her head against the wall. She could feel the cool wind as it wafted through the bars to cover her fevered body. “Winter is coming.” She could smell the ocean and taste the sea salt on her lips.

She lifted her head and weakly tip toed up to peer out at the gallows, the macabre scene that met her gaze only reminded her of the plight she found herself facing watching the graceful sway of the rope as it swung in the breeze. Vicki felt more fear and shivered from seeing that rope than the fever that warred within her body.

Feeling her stomach revolt, she staggered back to the chamber pot only to dry heave over the pot and to fall back on her bed. Closing her eyes, she curled once again into a fetal position. “Oh death why do you torment me? I await your cold embrace.” She muttered under her breath as she fell into a troubled and restless sleep.

1971

Barnabus paced the drawing room floor while Julia and Professor Stokes discussed their plans. “My dear Julia, Barnabus and I must use the I-Ching first to travel back in time. I will take over Ben’s body and go to release Barnabus from the crypt. Once we release 18th century Barnabus, he will use,” 

Elliott Stokes dropped his monicle and sipped his sherry. “his unique talents to secure Miss Winters release, then we will send you and Willie through the staircase of time. Once I release Ben’s body back to him, I shall join you. Then after Barnabus has been resealed in his coffin, I will the release Ben and we will meet in the west wing with medical personnel.”

Julia sighed and turned to Barnabus, “What if you are released before you have a chance to take over your body? Will you harm Ben?” 

Barnabus shook his head and stopped his pacing. “Never, Ben was my one true confident during those times. We should time this to assume each body at the precise time outlined by Professor Stokes.”

The front doors to the old house opened and the tall commanding outline of Quentin Collins stood poised on the threshhold. “Barnabus?” His voice was soft and curious. He moved into the room and paused smiling that charming carefree smile. “Well, well, well a party and no one invited me?” 

“Quentin my dear boy, do oome in. We may have need of your assistance.” Professor Stoke stood up and reached for his glass of sherry. 

“We are about to embark on a rescue mission and will employ the use of your stariway of time.”

Quentin Collins moved to the other fireside chair and sat. “Well now that sounds like fun. I guess the questions are, whom are we rescuing and why are we using the stairway of time.” 

Once again, the room grew cold and a wind blew open the front door, thus blowing out the candles leaving the room in a semi twilight state. All eyes turned to the petite figure poised in the archway of the drawing room.

Her long hair capped by a mob cap, and her long white dress blowing about her tiny body. Barnabus moved forward to embrace her tiny body next to his. “Sarah, my dear sweet little sister, why are you here?”

All eyes were focused on the two. Sarah placed her hands on Barnabus’ face. “Oh brother you must hurry, Miss Winters is going to die if she does not get help soon.” 

Barnabus hugged his sister close and said softly into her ear, “You may rest easy my dear. We are about to rescue her.”

Sarah smiled and kissed her brother’s cheek stepped back from his embrace and slowly disappeared. “ You must hurry, hurry dear brother.” Her voice filtered around the room echoing over and over until it faded on a soft wind and calm that ow took over the room. Leaving a deathly chilling pall over the occupants of the room.

“Well, I take it we are rescuing Miss Winters from the gallows?” Quentin said more out of a need to break the poignant silence that was left by Sarah’s departure.

Professor Stokes cleared his throat and moved to stand by Barnabus side. “Come we must prepare for our journey. Julia, I will leave you to explain to Willie and Quentin what we will need from them.”

Willie moved from the cellar and stood by the door. “Um Barnabus, everything is ready for you and the Professor.”

Barnabus and Professor Stokes moved to the door and down the stairs. “I will wait for you to enter Ben’s body Professor before I move to my body. Once we have secured control, then I will move to my body and await your release.”

Julia, turned to Willie. “Willie, I will leave you to protect Barnabus and Professor Stokes while they are in the I-Ching trance. I will take Quentin with me to the stairway of time and we will travel back to meet Ben and Barnabus, Professor Stokes will join us once he releases Barnabus.”

Willie looked at Julia and Quentin, “Do you think they will rescue her in time? I . . . I don’ want anything to happen to her. She never did nothing bad to no one and no one should do anythin bad to her.” 

Quentin catching on quickly on what the mission was, easily saw how much the family and those near the family loved this one woman he had heard about but never met. 

Barnabus and Professor Stokes sat across from each other and began to concentrate, the I-Ching wands having been set out in the 47th parallel. Professor stokes entered the door first and moved through the swirling mists and colorful lights of time. Elliott traversed forward searching for the person he had sought drifting along in ethereal form, he found the place he had sought and now approached the dimly lit building floating forward until he saw for whom he had searched.

1795

He saw Ben Stokes sitting at his kitchen table trying to write and read by candle light. “Benjamin Stokes, hear me, I am your ancestor Elliott Stokes.”

Ben’s head shot up and he grunted “Aye? Who is there? Where are ya?” He stood and picked up his candle and shown it around the room.

“Here in your mind I need you to allow me to use your body to free Barnabus Collins.” 

Ben’s face suffused with fear and confusion. “Nooo Mr. Barnabus cannot be released. His father will not allow it.”

Professor Stokes voice was calm and reassuring. “Ben, Mr. Barnabus will need to be released because he has to rescue Miss Winters from the goal. She is very ill and we need to take her back to her time. I am only asking for your help so we may together rescue her and bring her home.”

Ben slumped into his chair and sighd. “I don wan nothing to happen to Miss Winters she was nice to me and she needs to go home.”

Professor Stokes pride in his ancestor showed through in the tone of his voice. “Now Benjamine, I want you to sit and close your eyes and open your mind to my mind. I promise you Ben, you will not regret your actions and we will meet at the end of this mission. Together we shall endeavor to accomplish the impossible and reunite Miss Winters with her family.”

Ben could feel the presence in his mind as it nudged him into action. 

Moving like an automatum he moved to get the service wagon and hitch the horses to it. Then under cover of darkness he moved to Eagle Hill Cemetary, where he made great haste in going to the Collins mauseleum to releaes Barabus. When the last chain slid off his coffin, Ben opened the casket’s lid and Barnabus’ eyes opened and he smiled at Ben.

“Professor, you can go now. I have successfully taken over my body and will meet you back at Collinwood later.”

Though Ben stood near Barnabus, it was Professor Stokes who spoke now through Bens body. “I shall join Julia and Quentin in the west wing. Good Luck my friend.”   
Ben staggered as the weight of another having control over his body left him.Barnabus closed the lid and watched as Ben’s eyes focused back on him. 

“Come Ben we must hurry, time is of the essence, we must go and rescue Miss Winters, I fear she is very ill.” 

Ben nodded and followed Barnabus through the secret panel and out to the wagon he left on the nearby road. Overhead a storm began to form “Looks like a regular nor eastrn’ rollin’ in Mr. Barnabus. How ya gonna rescue her? She is under guard and they even hired more guards.”

He watched Ben mount up on the wagon. “You my friend just be near the docks in one hour and I will be there with Miss Winters. You leave the problem of the guards and how I will get her out of there to me.”

Barnabas moved with a flare of his great coat that moved around his ankles like a live formless being. He moved through the cemetary and headed for the Collinsport Goal. “As I live and breathe, Vicki you will be home this night.”

Barnabas stood at the edge of the courtyard of the goal. Summoning his eldritch powers he smiled as the very air around him began to collace and turn to fog. Off in the distance the guards heard the mournful howl of a wolf or a dog. It caused the guards to shift nervously on their feet. 

With the advent of the fog and the sound of distant thunder all the men began to yawn and their eyes grew heavy with sleep.Soon and as plannd by Barnabas all the guards had grown sleepy and had fallen unconscious at their post. Barnabus shifted to vapourous form and reappeared inside the jail cell where Vicki lay on her bunk. 

Her brow was beaded with sweat and she shivered under her thin blanket.Barnabas’ scowled with anger looking around the dismal cell and then down at the woman that had taken the place of Josette in his heart. “Vicki, wake up my dear its Barnabus.”

He watched as her brows knit together and she spoke softly, “Barnabus?” Slowly her fever filled eyes opened and she peered at him kneeling by her side.

“Hello my dear. I am here now and I am going to take you home.”

He watched as the confusion was replaced with a sad smile. “Am I dead?”

She felt the coolness of his hand stroking her hair from her eyes and she looked upon his face. “No my dear you are not dead, you are in the county goal and I am here to rescue you and take you home to Collinwood.”

Vicki frowned and then she looked at him the reality of what must be happening dawning to her. “I am alive but this surely is a dream. Before I wake my dearest most precious love. I must tell you how wrong I was to deny you my hand in marriage. I was confused and what I thought was love was no more than gratitude to a man that had championed me. I realize now how wrong I was and now I have been given a chance to ask your forgiveness.”

Barnabus felt his voice catch in his throat when she spoke these words. He caressed her face and spoke gently to her. “My dear there is nothing to forgive, we must blame circumstances and now we must take you home where you belong. Come my sweet Victoria, take my hand.” 

Barnabus stood and held out his and. “If this is a dream I do not wish to wake from it.” She sat up and slid her feet to the floor, taking his and she stood, only to feel her world swirl and crumble around her and she collapsed in his arms. With a deftness born of his super strength, he swept her up in his arms. 

Enveloping their bodies in a heavy fog, they both disappeared from the cell and reappeared near the docks.Barnabus could see Ben with the wagon nearby and he moved swiftly to the wagon. With Ben’s help, he covered Vicki’s body with a heavy blanket and ordered Ben to meet him back at Collinwood. “Take her to the west wing, and use the secret entrance at the rear of the house. I do not need my father catching you with Miss Winters.”

Ben nodded and looked back at the draped form of Vicki as she laid so still. “Is she . . . “ 

Barnabus stroked her cheek one more time and knew that he had to move the urge to take her blood was now flooding him. “No Ben she has fainted. Once you get to Collinwood, there will be two very dear friends one is a Professor Stokes whom will be there to meet us. After they have taken Miss Winters with them, you will meet me back at the mauseleum and seal me back in my coffin.”

Ben watched him leaned over Miss Winters and placed a brief kiss on her forehead. “Take care Ben, you have very precious cargo, Miss Winters is to be my bride in the future.”

Ben smiled at his former boss and then waited watching him step back and shifted to a bat and took flight. Ben moved through the fog filled streets of Collinsport and had made it to the back road to Collinwood when he heard the town cryer setting the alarm of the missing prisoner. Ben chuckled he could almost hear their hushed whispers beginning to tremble with fear at the witch’s trickery.

Ben moved down the candle lit hallways of the west wing carrying Miss Winters, not sure where he should take her. Then he saw Barnabus moving down the hallway to a closet door. He opened the door and stood back. 

“Mr. Barnabus?” He watched the closet shifted and two people stepped through. A woman with short cropped red hair and angular features. She almost reminded him of that Countess woman the Aunt of Miss Josette. 

“Julia, Quentin, where is the Professor?” Almost in an immediate response to his question, a voice that Ben had become familiar with stepped through the door.

“I am here Barnabus.”

Ben looked at the well dressed man and could see some famial resemblence. The tall man moved forward and smiled at Ben. “Mr. Stokes, here let me take your burden from you.” 

Julia turned to look at Vicki. “She may have scarlet fever, allow me Mr. Stokes to innoculate you against this so that you will feel no ill health from having touched her.” 

Julia set her doctors’ bag on the table in the hallway and indicated Ben should roll up his sleeve. 

Ben looking confused did as he was instructed and grimaced when the needle pierced his skin. “Now, for the next 10 days you need to take one of these pills until they are gone. Do you understand?”

Ben nodded as he looked down at the large white pills in a package, “Quentin come we need to hurry, Barnabus will be waiting for us with the ambulance.” 

This did confused Ben. He looked at the woman and Barnabus speaking in low tones watching the tall man take Vicki through the door.

“Ben thank you for your help, rest assure your future does not die with you. We go on to become scholars and success in all our endeavors. For now, I bid you aduex.” 

He bowed to Ben and they disappeared through the door. Ben turned to Barnabus and Barnabus could read the confusion on his features. “Come my dear friend, I will ride back to Eagle Hill with you and explain everything along the way.”

1971

Barnabus stood anxiously by the closet doorway of the west wing. He paced back and forth. “Come on, time is of the essence."

David stood at his side with Hallie. “Cousin Barnabus are you sure they are going to bring Vicki back?” 

Barnabus stopped and looked at David. “Yes, David, she should be back anytime. I had personally saw to her rescue.”

The closet shifted and Quentin came through holding a frail and bedraggled and still unconscious Vicki in his arms. “Barnabus, where are the amublance attendents?”

From the distance the sound of sirens could be heard. “They apparently are arriving now. Hallie my dear will you go see them through the door while Quentin and I bring Vicki down?”

Hallie looked anxiously about the area and then nodded when her Uncle Elliott came through the doorway, followed by Julia. Hallie turned to race down the hallway heading towards the front entrance of the house. 

Julia, turned to Barnabus and then to Quentin. “I will go in the ambulance with them to Collinsport Hospital. One of you will need to follow me there.” 

Barnabus held her back and nodded to Quentin to go ahead with his cargo. “Julia, do you really think its scarlet fever?” 

Julia touched his shoulder, she knew with the return of Vicki, that Barnabus would find his true love at long last. She looked at Elliott. “Will you join me at the hospital?” 

Elliott leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Of course my dear Julia, I will be there for you and for Miss Winters.” She smiled hearing his kind words and felt an affinity for the erudite man. Elliott and then turned to follow after Quentin.

“Barnabus, I think you should inform Carolyn, and Roger that Miss Winters has returned. I will follow Julia to the hospital and await you there.”

Elliott had put a comforting hand on Barnabus’ shoulder and then followed Julia. Barnabus looked at David, “David, I need you to call your father and then bring Carolyn to the drawing room, there is a great deal we need to discuss concerning Miss Winters.” 

David looked with a great deal of concern at Barnabus and then nodded, “Barnabus, is she going to be ok?” David’s concern was real watching the worry etch his cousins face. Barnabus put a brave smile on for David and nodded. 

“Now she is back, she should recover from her illness and be fine. Now run along and do as I say.” Roger, Carolyn and David all sat awaiting Barnabus and Quentins arrival. Roger drank heavily from a brandy snifter while he waited.

“How is this possible that they found Vicki and brought her back here? And what is this none sense that she may have scarlet fever, these type of things do not happen in the 20th century.”

Carolyn frown deepened and caused her forehead to wrinkle with her concern. “Now, Uncle Roger, we have to wait for an explanation from Barnabus. I am sure he can give us a reasonable explanation.” 

David sighed and moved to the double french doors looking out overe the front court yard. “I saw them come out of that closet that Judith Collins wrote about in her book. The stairway through time. She was dressed just like she was the night she came back after the séance. She looked very sick.”

Roger harumphed his thoughts on traveling through time and all kinds of such non sense and sipped again from the brandy snifter. “Time travel, stairways through time its all ridiculous and a load of rubbish.” 

Barnabas entered the drawing room and studied those that had assembled at his request “Not hardly Roger, it exists and we brought Vicki back through time thanks to Quentin’s Great Great Grandfather’s staircase. Julia is working hard right now at Collinsport Hospital to save Vicki’s life. But there is more all of you need to know and understand. Elizabeth sent me back to bring Vicki back home.”

Carolyn’s color drained from her face and she stood up. “Is Vicki the first born that Mother kept requesting to be brought home?” 

“Now Kitten, don’t be ridiculous, your mother was obviously delusional with her sickness.” Roger stood to hold Carolyn who buried her face in his chest.

“That is not my tale to impart, I will leave that to Elizabeth to tell upon her return.”

David had stood silently watching the front driveway and then turned. “May I go to the hospital to be with Vicki?” 

Roger looked at the pale features of his son and felt the heaving sobs of Carolyn as she leaned on him and nodded. “We all shall go and see our Vicki now that she has returned to us.” 

Carolyn pulled back and wiped her tears and then looked around the drawing room. “Yes, I think we need to go, I want to be with my sister.”  
She stopped a moment and then said in awe and wonder, “I have a sister, an older sister.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carolyn, Roger, David and Barnabus all stood around the bed looking at the pale near emaciated figure that lay under the sheets. She lay in a hospital gown, her face had been cleaned and her hair brushed, but still in need of a good washing.

An oxygen tent covered her upper torso as she lay pale and weak. “She looks so pale.” Carolyn said as she held Vicki’s hand, careful not to disturb the tubes that now pumped medicine into her body. 

Julia and Professor Stokes entered the room and Julia lifted the chart from the end of Vicki’s bed and flipped through to the lab results. “Julia will she come out of this?” Roger asked the question that was on everyones mind. 

“She does not have scarlet fever as I feared but she does have an upper respitory problem that has resulted in us putting her on oxygen and in the tent. She is very emaciated, malnurished and has been very abused. I just hope that her spirit is not broken and she finds a reason to live.”

Passionately, Carolyn spoke up holding Vicki’s hand to her cheek. “My dearest sister, if you can hear me, fight, fight to come back to your family we need you!”   
Carolyn was sobbing holding her sister’s hand and her tears soaked Vicki’s hand when she pressed it to her cheek. Carolyn quit crying feeling the slightest movement. Carolyn’s head moved back her eyes searched Vicki’s face and gasped softly “Look!” Vicki’s fingers moved slighty and then she curled her hand around Carolyn’s hand and squeezed.

All eyes were drawn to Vicki’s slender hand slowly curling around Carolyn’s. From the depths of her dreamless sleep, she could faintly make out a familiar voice, “Was it Millicent?” She felt pressure on her fingers. “Were those tears?” she felt against her hand. She felt warm and with her other hand she pressed it and then curled it into the bed and covers. “Where am I?” confusion rained down on her driving her emotions into a whirling tumbling sea of fear, happiness and then love.

Those demanding fingers that clutched at her fingers were fingers that belonged to someone sweet and tender and they loved her. The words penetraited her fog filled brain and the person kept calling her sister.

Oh God dear sweet God, did you answer my prayer and let me die? Am I dead? Her confusion was compounded by the fact that she did not feel very ethreal or angel like. She knew she had to open her eyes. 

That would help if she could just open her eyes. What was that annoying wistling noise she kept hearing? Time seemed to pass quickly for Vicki seeking her refuge in the dark abyss of her mind and sleep. 

Vicki occassionally heard a voice she thought she should know, there was Naomi’s voice, then she thought she heard Millicent’s voice only it wasn’t Millicent, it was Carolyn’s voice. Then she heard David’s or no it was Daniel’s voice. Her confusion topped with that irritating whistling noise she heard was rather annoying.  
Finally, time had passed and Vicki was tired of laying around avoiding the world, or rather her destiny. She was semi conscious of people moving in and around her and the whistling noise had stopped but there was a new noise that as irritating as the whistling noise.

It was a constant beeping and hissing sound. From off in the distance Vicki heard a voice. It was a familiar voice, one she knew a long time ago. It spoke forecefully to her, “Vicki! Open your eyes! Look at me.”

The voice was demanding, no commanding. It broke no argument and Vicki slowly opened her eyes. “Countess duPres?” Vicki saw the distorted features through the heavy plastic tent. 

Confusion permeated the very air around her she looked around and noticed she was in a hospital. A modern hospital, not one from the 18th century, but the 20th century. 

A nurse entered and helped Julia pull the tent back and Julia shut off the oxygen. “Well hello my dear, it is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?” She lifted Vicki’s wrist and took her pulse then used her stethiscope to listen to Vicki’s lungs and heart.

“Julia? How . . . When?” Vicki’s voice was weak and raspy and she coughed and felt her body wrack with pain she felt her whole body was coming apart from the cough. 

“Easy Vicki, we will answer all questions, right now my concnerns are if you are feeling better than when you first arrived. Your fever has broke, and your lungs are a lot clearer than they were. Your body has been undergoing a war of sorts with a bad respitory infection.” 

Vicki looked around again and felt she was finally home and safe, she looked with a better form of confidence and nodded, “I am not praying for death. My fever and chills are gone I do feel very weak and my stomach hurts.”

Vicki looked at the tubes and glass bottles that hung from her bedside and then back at Julia. “I know you are full of questions, but for now just know you are safe back in the 20th century and in Collinsport. There are a lot of people that love you.” 

Vicki looked around her private room and did not want to think of what this would cost she had no job or insurance to pay for it. “How long have I been here?”   
Vicki put her fingertips to her throat. Frowning she looked at Julia for a response and feeling her throat thinking to put pressure there it would help with its raspiness.

Julia nodded to the nurse to disconnect her IV and then turned to Vicki and smiled. The smile was genuine. Though at one time Julia considered Vicki a rival for the affections of one Barnabus Collins, Julia was over her petty jealousies, and now was happily married to Elliott Stokes.

Vicki looked around the room, then she reached for Julia’s hand and felt it warm, confident and real. She looked to the hand that held hers and squeezed. “See I am real, and you are safe and back with us again.” Vicki felt the burning sensation of unshed tears her eyes grew over bright with her emotions. 

“Now Vicki, you have several people that have been concerned for your welfare. They are waiting outside that door and they have been here every day for the past six days since we brought you back.”

Vicki looked over at the door and Julia smiled. Julia was careful in choosing her words. The nurse finished taking the IV out of Vicki’s arm and was putting the tubing and bottles on the cart. 

Julia looked over at the nurse’s name badge and said softly, “Miss Jenkins, please tell the family members they can come in now. I want her on a liquid diet for today and if she tolerates it we will start her on a soft diet tomorrow.” 

The nurse smiled and nodded to Julia, “Yes, Doctor Hoffman. It is good to see you awake Miss Winters.” 

She patted Vicki’s hand and then pushed her cart to the door and opened it. Moving outside Julia and Vicki could hear the soft mummur of voices and one by one her visitors entered the room. David. Carolyn, Roger, and finally Elizabeth Stoddard all moved to surround Vicki’s bed. 

Her eyes began to sting with unshed tears as she smiled widely seeing everyone she remembered and loved standing around her bed, then a tall man with intense blue eyes and handsomely chiseled features moved in to tower over everyone at the foot of the bed. 

They all began to talk at one time, Carolyn saying, “Vicki, I am . . ,” 

David piping up, “Miss Winters, we missed you. . .” 

Roger, “Where have you been?” 

to Mrs Stoddard, “Vicki darling, your safe and back with us.” 

Realizing they all were speaking on top of each othe,they stopped and began to laugh together. The tall man spoke, “Well let me introduce myself. I am cousin Quentin Collins and I will be the one driving you home when you leave here, and Julia tells me that should be very soon.”

Vicki could not hide her joy at the mention of coming home. “Thank you Mr. Collins. I would be honored to have you accompany me home.”

Quentin laughed and oozed his charm “It’s Quentin please and if I may call you Vicki we will be even.”

Vicki smiled brightly and nodded. “Thank you Quentin.” She looked around at the happy expectent faces surrounding her and she shook her head. “I thought I would never see all of you again and here I am.” 

Elizabeth moved forward and hugged and placed a light kiss on her forehead. “Julia tells us you can leave here in a couple of days. We will be having a grand welcome home party for you.” 

Carolyn moved to stand next to her mother and hugged Vicki, “We have so much to catch up on, you rest and we will see you soon.” 

Roger came over and hugged Vicki. “Vicki, I am so glad you are back. If there is anything I can do, please give me a call.” He stood back then cupped her chin and the look he gave her was of pure joy and love.

After the others left the room, David straggled behind. “Vicki?” 

Vicki smiled at her charge and said very softly, “David?” 

He rushed to her and hugged her close. “Please don’t go away again. I need you, we all need you.” Vicki kissed the top of his head she felt the dampness from his tears he was trying to hide them from her. 

“David, sweetie, don’t cry. I am home, and I promise I will never go further than you can walk to me or ride your bike.” 

She pushed him back and lifted his chin and gently wiped his tears away. “You are almost 15, soon you will be driving and going away to college, then it shall be me that will need to fly or drive to see you.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

David smiled and then turned and left the room following behind his father whom had stood in the doorway and witnessed the tender exchange between his son and Vicki. 

Julia was the only one left. Julia turned to Vicki. “I think the day after tomorrow we will send you home, but with strict orders. Orders you will follow or you will be brought right back here or to Wyndecliff.” 

From the doorway, a soft cough was heard and Vicki looked up to see Professor Stokes standing there. “Well my dear, it is good to see you among the land of the living. You gave my dear Julia quite a time upon your return.” 

Vicki smiled looking over to Professor Stokes and then was surprised when he entered and gathered Julia up in his arms and kissed her head.

“Ahh, I see by your reaction you are surprised?” Julia said and smiled. Elliott had put a protective arm around her shoulders. “We were married 2 years ago.”

Vicki was pleased and showed her happiness in her smile while she studied them, “Congratulations to you both. I hope you will be very happy together.”

Elliott squeezed Julia close to him and said with a modest boast, “We discovered we both were lacking something in our lives after Julia divorced Barnabus, it only seemed natural we should gravitate to each other.” Another shocking revelation that had sent Vicki’s head swirling.

However, she recovered quickly and then asked in a shy voice. “How is Barnabus?” She could not keep her disappointment out of her voice. 

Elliot moved over to draw two chairs to the side of the bed. “My dear, he is exhausted. He refused to leave your side until three days ago. He was here night and day, constantly keeping vigil over you my dear.” 

Timothy held Julia’s chair until she was seated and then he took his seat and looked happily on the beauty before him. He admired her and the reason Barnabus was obviously quite taken with her. Julia smiled tucking her chin then peered up to Vicki and said softly, “I had to order him home to rest he was falling asleep on your bed, holding your hand. Then about 3 days ago, when you squeezed Carolyn’s hand while he was out of the room, I insisted that he go home and rest.”

Vicki’ disappointment at not being able to see him and thank him was buried under a hopeful look. “Do you think he will be here tonight?”

Professor Stokes reset his monicle and then shook his head. “He had let things around the old house go so he has been going with Mr. Loomis to help catch up on somethings. However, he will be available for your homecoming day after tomorrow.”

Elliott nor Julia wished to tell her he was preparing the old house for her return, seeing to contracting plumbers and electricians to see to wiring and plumbing the house. He was taking a cloest in Josette’s dressing room and having it made into a fully equiped bathroom. 

Though he still had Willie light candles, the majority of the house had been wired and the kitchen up to code with running water and a fully equiped modern appliances. He had made his plans and they had to be completed to welcome his Victoria home. 

“I have missed him, I could have sworn he was in the cell with me when I thought I was dying.” 

Professor patted her hand and said tenderly, “My dear he was there. He was instrumental in rescuing you from that horrible place.”

Julia nodded as she studied Vicki. “Sarah came to Barnabus and told him that you were in trouble and you needed our help That you were very ill.” Julia chewed her bottom lip and then said softly, “So we traveled back to your time and Barnabus rescued you with the help of Ben Stokes.”

Vicki felt very moved and spoke softyly with sincerity. “Thank you all for being there for me. I will never be able to repay all the sacrifices and kindness you have shown me.” 

The Professor and Julia both reassured her that her being home was the only thanks they needed. Too soon Julia and Elliott left her and she laid in the comfort of the modern hospital bed, and closed her eyes. She felt loved and cherished by all her friends. She said a silent prayer of thanks and fell asleep

******

Vicki moving from her bathroom had watched the nurse entered and laid her dress on the bed. The clothing that laid on her bed had an odor and was so soiled and dirty. Vicki looked at the soiled 18th century gown; she really did not wish to wear it. That dress was a reminder where she had been. 

Vicki had been looking at the dress rather forlornly and curious as to why she was being given her dress. That was how Quentin and Julia found her when they entered her room. “You are doing so well my dear that I am going to release you. I do want you to follow the orders I have written out and sent home with Quentin.”

Much to her delight and surprise, Quentin held an overnight case and moved to the bed. “I would burn that thing as soon as possible. Here Liz and Carolyn sent you this.”

Vicki opened the over night case and gasped. There were hair products, shoes, clean clothing and undergarments with a make-up bag. “Oh my, I must thank them for sending these and thank you for bringing them.” 

Julia shut the case and moved to the adjorning bathroom and reached in to the shower with a flick of her wrist she had the shower on a warm inviting steam was rolling out of the bathroom. “Vicki if you are strong enough to stand and shower, the water is ready and we will wait for you to get ready.”

Vicki was looking forward to a hot shower and wash her hair. It was in need of deep conditioning and a trim. With Julia’s help, Vicki made her way to the shower.   
Quentin moved to a chair and sat down. Julia closed the door behind Vicki and moved to Quentin. “I am going to check in on two more patients I have here, I will see you later.” 

Quetin nodded and sat back picking up a magazine he began to idley thumb through the pages. Occassionaly, he would glance down at his watch. 

Finally, forty-five minutes later he stood and looked at the former governess of Collinwood and was very surprised, she stood before him, carefully groomed and dressed in the lovely A line dress in vibrant red. 

The black piping accented under her breasts, to allow the material to fall gracefully over her slender body. The dark hair was pulled back and carefully groom, through it appeared to still be slightly damp, she had it tied up with a red wide band ribbon. She had applied minimal amounts of make up.

“I am ready Quentin.” She smiled noting his appreciative stare. Quentin was a scamp but today he was his brother’s keeper and was putting on his best manners and was the perfect gentleman he bowed from the waist. 

“Vicki you look utterly charming and very pretty.” He noticed how she flushed with his compliments and understood what Barnabas had meant about her modesty. Smiling brightly he extended an arm he reached to take the over night case from her.

“Once we get home, I am going to burn that dress.” 

He scooped it off the bed and wadded it into a ball. “Well my dear lady your carriage or should I say a four door sedan awaits your presence.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jeanette struggled with the memories of this alternate universe, she watched the cruelty against her mother and she was absorbing her mother's pain. She cried seeing her mother so ill and praying for death. The tears ran down her cheeks and her body heaved with great sobs feeling all this anguish she had, through.

So intense was the loneliness, the sickness, the pain that Jeanette's computer readings were beginning to show high sighs of stress and the computer nudged her subconscious mind. "Jeanette Collins do you wish to continue with this alternate scenario?" Jeannette had gone too deep to far and was unable to answer. She had entered the conscious alternate universe in her mind and nothing was going to bring her back until she found her answers.

Josette was so angry at her sister's reckless attitude she had slammed through her door and flung her mesh facemask across the room to her sofa. "Of all the pig headed, stupid, hair brained, obstinate, half cocked ideas!"

Moving to her bedroom, she stopped Cameron was sitting on her bed. "Still fuming I see." 

Josette leaned against her doorframe and looked at the extremely handsome man sitting on her bed. "Can you give me one reason I shouldn't?" 

He stood and moved to her, she was caught once again by how utterly intractable he was and how he made her feel when he was near her in such an intimate surrounding.

She was drawn to those smoldering dark eyes that held ages of evil and wisdom, the strong cut of his jaw line that rode deliciously up to perfect earlobes and why the hell was she thinking of his earlobes. 

Then knew at this proximity that was where her eyes were drawn and the urge to nip those earlobes and spread tiny feather like kisses down his neck to taste him and once again she pushed those thoughts back. "Damnit Cameron, she is trying to kill herself or get others killed and she won't Friggin talk to me. What is going on with her."

Cameron pulled her into his strong arms laying her head against his broad chest, then spoke softly against her auburn hair that moved with his breath. "You have to be there for her, your anger just blinds you to what is going on. She has been showing these signs since the day she nearly died with your mother on the beach."

Try as she might she did not want to leave those arms, they felt so right, so secure and soo good. Relaxing against his body she wondered what it would feel like to be held against that body and feel his kisses smother her and to have his hands explore every party of her being. 

That was a bad idea; he was still tied to the darkness that was his inherent right and she as not about to go down that avenue. "Really? When did you notice?" 

Cameron liked the feel of her pressed to his body and he was slowly wearing her down. He wanted her as much as he needed her. Whenever they were together the sexual tension between them was palatable and it was no different now only she was vulnerable and he was not about to open that door and take advantage of her.  
Kissing the top of her head he whispered, "Go take your shower and get some comfortable clothing on, I will fix us a glass of chilled wine and then we will talk out this problem with Nettie." This was the Cameron she loved, he was so caring and generous he had these tender moments that so reminded her of her father when he was paying attention to her mother.

She smiled leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thank you. I am exhausted." She felt bereft when he released her and stepped past her to the living room area. Glancing at her 52-inch monitor on the wall he noticed there was an alert message activated and flashing on her screen.

With no answer forth coming from the participant, an alert was sent to Josette's console. "Jo, you have an alert on your screen."

Josette frowned and wondered what kind of message was pending. "Put it on Cam." 

She walked over to the fireplace that burned with a warm romantic intensity. She glanced up to the monitor and waited for the message to appear. The Scene on the monitor was not romantic and not inviting, it was down right horrifying coming into view.

Cameron had moved to the table and flipped the respond button and the screen flickered then on view was Jeanette lying in the lab chair, her body was convulsing and she was in what appeared to be a seizure. Pressing a button she waited while the screen displayed the location. "Shit."

Cameron folded her body close to his and with a flick of his wrist he closed his eyes and concentrated, "Transport." The two disappeared and reappeared outside of the Alternate Paths and Conjecture Lab. The room showed it was occupied and a red flashing light indicated there were problems.

Cameron slammed his palm to the wall and commanded "Over ride code, Josette put in the over ride code." 

Josette typed in her override and access code and waited for what seemed to be entirely too long. "Damnit to hell all nine of them, Cameron blast the frigging thing!"

Cameron waited and the door opened. Josette pushed past Cameron and rushed to her sister's side. "What in the hell is she doing? Computer shut it down! Terminate program!" 

The soft tones of an over rational voice spoke the words that Josette was not prepared to hear. "That is not an option Miss Collins. The participant has taken over the operational system and there is a lock out in place." The last thing Josette wanted to hear was a calm rational voice telling her no. "Cameron can you do anything?"

Cameron shook his head. "We need Logan. She is not using anything but the computer as a enhancement. This is all being done by Psi power."   
Jeanette's body began to convulse again. Josette turned to her sister and put her hands on her body and suddenly felt herself flung back against the wall to land with a sickening thud when her head made contact and blackness swallowed her and she like her sister was now plunged into the nightmare world of her mother's and father's alternate reality.

Cameron moved to Josette's side and noticed she was now mirroring her sister's reaction and he was for once afraid. Hitting his bracer he commanded, "Logan get your ass down here to the Alternate Paths and Conjecture lab we have a serious PSI event that now has both our girls locked in its grip."

Josette opened her eyes and smiled at her sister took her hand. "Sorry sis, you should have let me take this journey alone, now you are stuck with me. Look."   
She looked so angelic in her white robes and hair laying so gloriously around her shoulders, with the utterance of 'look' her hair had lifted with a subtle breeze. Josette now stood in a white gown like her sister smiled she looked on in 3D with the life of her mother's alternate reality began to play for them. The sisters held hands and watched.

Vicki lowered the window on the passenger side of the large and comfortable Bentley, an estate car that had belonged to the Collins family for years. Beautifully preserved and looking as new as the day it had been bought.

Leaning forward she poked her head out much like an excited dog going for a ride in the family car. Closing her eyes for a moment she let the experience and the feel of the wind against her face bath her with its crispness  
.  
Then opening her eyes she laid her head sideways and in her child like play she let her gaze wander over the turning leaves on the tress and she smiled. Inhaling deeply, she turned slightly to Quentin and smiled with excitement, it showing in the glow of her face, and the sparkle in her gaze. "Oh isn't it wonderful? I feel free! I feel alive!"

Sticking her hand out of the window she let the air blow over her fingers and through them and could feel the chill of the wind on her fingertips. Each experience was beginning to feel like the first experience of her life and she was savoring every single moment. "I thought I would never be able to do this again. I did not think I was going to be alive let alone back home." 

Sighing contentedly she then slid back into her seat turning sideways resting her back against the door; she felt her hair lifted and blown threw the window's cracked opening. As she looked at Quentin and said more softly but with heart felt emotion, "I feel loved."

She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool air and laid her head back against the headrest. She could relax, she was safe and she was going home and that was more important to her than anything else in her life. She was no longer alone, she was happy and that was something she had not been in a very long time. Yes, that was what she felt, she was truly happy.

Quentin keeping his eyes on the roadway chuckled softly and then slid his gaze to her reposed figure and was struck by the simple beauty he saw next to him. Speaking with as much sincerity as she had expressed, with his tinged with a cajoling humor said, "Well my dear Victoria, we shall endeavor to keep those feelings constant for you." Vicki smiled keeping her eyes closed because she wanted to hold onto this moment she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Yes, winter was coming she could still feel it in the air as well as on her face and over her body and here the sounds of a nor’easter was building out on the Atlantic. Quentin heard the distant rumble of thunder and commented, "Appears we will be arriving home in time with that storm blowing up." 

Vicki sighed loathed to give up her supreme moment of peace, opened her eyes, and then rolled her head to study Quentin's profile. "It is home to me. The storms used to scare me but not any more. I don't think anything could scare me any more than what Reverend Trask had done to me."

Quentin had heard of such zealots and the driven force that made them persecute innocent girls. The poor innocent women in the 18th century were targets. Now he was sitting with one of those poor unfortunate individuals who would carry those scares of her experience. Something akin to hatred for the injustice and a need to protect filled him while he continued to watch the road and then the face of the woman next to him. He knew then why Barnabas had fallen in love with her. He sighed at his misfortune at not meeting her first then studied the highway in front of him. When the gate to the great estate had been his home came into view he spoke softly. "We are almost home my dear Victoria."

Vicki opened her eyes sat up and leaned forward in the car, the seatbelt restricting much movement and the she saw the gates to the drive of Collinwood. Her head twisted when they passed Collinwood’s impressive entrance and her brow furrowed somewhat confused when Quentin passed it by. Then he turned to another familiar road and Vicki could feel the emotions beginning to boil inside of her.

He was taking her home! Home to the old house he was taking her to ‘his’ home, Barnabas’ home. Vicki forced her excitement back as Quentin pulled up to the front entrance of the house and she undid the seat belt. With fingers that trembled slightly she opened the door to slide out and with pure delight and stood to look at the amazing changes that had occurred. The house looked much as it had in 1795. A new coat of paint, the ornamental casings had been replaced or rather restored and it appeared to be more welcoming than before. Tears blurred her vision with a look of joy and euphoria filled her to the core of he being.  
Quentin watched her and felt his own heart leap in his chest watching the wonder and excitement on her face and through her eyes while she took in the old house and what Willie and a few contractors had been able to accomplish. "Oh its wonderful. Do you think Barnabas is home?" 

She could hear a catch in the back of her throat. In answer to her question the front door opened and the tall commanding figure dressed impeccably in his double-breasted navy blue suit stood waiting to welcome her home. Vicki’s gaze was riveted to the figure on the porch and then she started forward and the closer she got the faster she moved. Barnabas watched in anticipation her movements towards him. He had planned to stand formally and wait her arriving at the doorstep where he had planned to sweep her up in her arms.

He found his feet taking flight and soon the two were wrapped in each others arms searching each other's faces and it came as naturally as the flow of time, Barnabas lowered his lips to Vicki's and he kissed her, deeply and passionately. For Vicki she wanted the kiss to go on forever but eventually she broke the kiss so they both could come up for air and then embarrassment over took them both realizing Quentin had witness their public display of emotion and passion.  
Barnabas swept Vicki up in his arms and carried her through the front door and set her down with a dramatic flourish and a sweeping bow, "Malady Victoria welcome home." 

Vicki dropped a curtsy and giggled, "Thank you milord, I must say it is a pleasure to be home and in such charming company.”

Barnabas took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist and smiled. "As lord of this manor may I say, it is a pleasure to welcome you home, my dear sweet Victoria." Barnabas turned to Quentin and offered his hand, "Thank you Quentin for bringing her home. We have her room ready will you excuse us while I escort her to her room. Do make yourself at home and I shall return shortly. I am sure Vicki will wish to rest before her big welcome home party at Collinwood." 

Vicki had just enough time to turn and look at the amazing changes that had occurred inside the house as well as what had happened outside. Then turned, while Barnabas made welcome to Quentin she slid her arm through his arm and held to his side. She had a smile that would not easily be wiped from her lips watching the two men and feeling this was so right. Vicki was surprised to hear she would be staying here and was excited and pleased when Barnabas led her up to Josette's room. "I felt it only appropriate that you stay here my dear. This room suits you as much as it suited its prior occupant. I hope you like it." 

Vicki took in the modern updates, noting the adjourning bathroom and dressing area. He noted that her appreciation and gratitude was noted on her face. "I thought I would be staying at Collinwood." 

Barnabas looked contrite and apologetic and said, "I could arrange for you to be taken to Collinwood, if that is your wish."  
Vicki turned to Barnabas and smiled at him, "Oh, no, no this is somehow perfect and it makes me very, very happy to be here with you in Josette's room."

Barnabas smiled brightly and then moved to Josette's bed and turned down the covers. "Julia thought you should rest a while before the big festivities tonight. I took the liberty of laying out a night gown for you in your dressing chambers."

Vicki leaned over and placed a light kiss on his lips and then stepped back. "Thank you, for everything Barnabas, but especially for being you."

Passion burned in his soul to take her. To make her into his, but good manners and order of decorum stopped him. "If you need anything, anything at all, just call out for Willie. Monday, you shall have more staff to call on. I have hired a maid and a cook and of course there is Willie." 

Vicki smiled and nodded. "Thank you Barnabas, I have missed you and Willie very much I hope to see him soon."

Barnabas smiled and moved to the door. "We all will be at your welcome home party tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Vicki appeared at the top of the stairs and Barnabas felt his gaze drawn up to the landing he waited in his three-piece dress suit of black with pristine white shirt and black tie. He was enchanted by the vision that met his gaze he peered upon the face of his second love. 

She moved down the stairs where Barnabas stood transfixed and felt his life fill with the wonder and love he had for this woman. He was transported to a time when he had similar feelings for another that looked so much in temperament, giving, and sharing qualities this woman that stood before him possessed.

Taking her hand in his he smiled, looking her over from head to toe. He felt she was a veritable feast for his gaze alone. Feeling shy she dropped her gaze at his frank appraisal of her and it was almost painfully awkward for her to see the light of admiration shining from his eyes. "My dear may I say how utterly enchanting you look."

Vicki flushed a pretty shade of pink and smiled a tender sweet smile of modesty. "Thank you. You also look very handsome this night and most nights from what I recall."

Quentin honked the horn he waited for his passengers to join him. Checking the clock on the dashboard he was sure they were going to be late if they did not come out soon. Feeling a rush of jealousy and envy he hit the horn on the car again.

Barnabas smiled and looked to the door. "I think our ride is getting impatient and is awaiting our arrival." He reached for her cloak she had laid over the bannister earlier and draped it around her shoulders. Then he reached for his Inverness cape drawing it on. Then taking his cane, he turned and escorted her out to the Bentley.

Vicki wore a simple blue gown that fell away from her body in graceful folds. When she moved the gown would waft around her body. The diaphanous material floated on a subtle movement or breeze. Her hair had been dressed on top of her head in elaborate curls. She wore a cloak over her gown for the ride to Collinwood and was surprised to see the house was lit up and looked inviting and festive. "Oh my much has changed at Collinwood too."

Barnabas smiled and nodded, "Yes, Elizabeth has hired some more help for Mrs. Johnson. She hired Chris Jennings to be a chauffer, Harry Johnson to do handyman jobs and Millie Morgan to help Mrs. Johnson to clean and cook." 

Vicki was delighted that Mrs. Stoddard had finally found the freedom from that house and had hired more help. For too long Liz Stoddard had been held hostage in a house that had become a virtual prison.

Since her confession and subsequent discovery that she had not killed Paul Stoddard but had been the victimized bf a horrible hoax perpetrated by Paul Stoddard and Jason Maguire she was happy to discover she could be free. Vicki felt excited waiting for Quentin to pull up out front and David rushed out to open their door. "Vicki, welcome home!" He hugged her and then draped an arm around her waist and escorted her through the double doors. 

Vicki felt choked with emotion taking in the familiar surroundings and then saw the banner. "WELCOME BACK VICKI!" The hallway table was laden with presents and she could hear laughter and music in the drawing room. Quentin and Barnabas came up behind them and Quentin clapped David on the shoulder. "I think the party is in there, so that is where I am going and I hope you will soon join me." He took David and led him back through the drawing room doors. Barnabas was left with Vicki in the foyer.

Quentin pushed past them and went into the drawing room announcing. "Well I am here we can get the party going!" Quentin was welcome with a spat of laughter and cajoled by the others in the room. "Come on Vicki, everyone's waiting for you."

Vicki could not tell him that she was almost afraid to go in there, that she was afraid she would wake up and find this all was a dream or she truly had died and this was a form of hell to torment her for not making the right choices. Barnabas moved forward and spoke softly but firmly to David. "David, go and let everyone know that Vicki is here, we will be hanging up our wraps and will be in shortly." Vicki turned with a look of gratitude to Barnabas. “I know this is hard my dear, but they are all here for you and you are a part of this family.”

David looked uncertainly at Vicki then Barnabas seeing the fear edging Vicki’s eyes he nodded with a bright smile. "Sure." 

Barnabas watched as David moved through the double doors. He turned to gently pull Vicki's cloak from her shoulders and then removed his coat. Moving up to Vicki "When you are ready my dear." Vicki gave him a nervous smile of gratitude for understanding her minor fear. Then nodding she let him tuck her hand through his arm to rest lightly on the crook of his arm and led her through the double doors to the drawing room. Upon entering they were surrounding by a sea of smiling faces and loving hugs. 

Vicki was overwhelmed with emotions she looked at the faces she had known in more than one century. Fighting back her tears of joy she sat on the edge of the sofa and answered the questions that had been asked. Finally she was able to relax and sit back to listen to the light banter of the voices she had grown to love and miss. Dinner was a formal affair with Roger proposing toasts and everyone enjoying the lighthearted conversation. Vicki got to meet Mrs. Johnson's new helper Millie who was middle aged woman that could have been Mrs. Johnson’s younger sister from how she looked and dressed. Vicki learned Millie's husband had worked at the cannery and had died. Elizabeth was touched by her story of trying to raise 3 children on his pension and they were about to loose the home they had worked so hard to keep.

Liz Stoddard stepped in after discussing her situation with Mrs. Johnson and Elizabeth offered her a job, which would include meal preparations. It had been Elizabeth’s intention to allow Sarah Johnson to feel like a member of the family. Tonight Mrs. Johnson had insisted on helping with food preparation to welcome Vicki home. Vicki smiled her appreciation for Sarah Johnson and loved the fact she was now treated like a part of the family. Mrs. Johnson had fussed over Vicki and sat next to her when dinner was served. Gone were the boiled dinners and in their place was baked and grilled food but the surprise had been the red velvet cake Mrs. Johnson had made especially for Vicki. 

Vicki stared around at her surrogate family and felt loved and cherished. She met Hallie Stokes, and was reacquainted with Chris Jennings who upon seeing him had sent a pang of terror through her thinking he was Tom Jennings. She remembered Tom Jennings had come to her room that night and tried to kill her. Barnabas realizing where her thoughts were going quickly defused the whole situation by reassuring her that Chris Jennings and Tom were brothers.   
There was a difference between the two men. Those differences were like night and day but the uncanny facial resemblance gave her pause and she was forced to rethink her first impression. Calming her thoughts and suffering from sensory overload she found it hard to draw on her innate ability to be open minded. A part of her rebelled against this unreasonable panic that over whelmed her  
.  
That they looked so much alike they could have been twins. Vicki clung closely to Barnabas drawing upon his strength. Dessert was served and once everyone was done, Vicki turned to Barnabas and was about to speak to him when Elizabeth took her silver spoon and tapped it against her glass. All eyes looked upon Liz. Rising she turned to Millie and asked her to join them in the drawing room, she had an important announcement to make. Vicki looked curiously to Barnabas, and allowed him to pull her chair and accepted his hand to stand up. Feeling that familiarity of his arm around her waist. In turn and as a natural instinct she slid hers around his with ease. That was a feeling that appeared she had been doing it all her life.

All members of the Collins household had been summoned for this meeting and together they moved to the Drawing Room. David, Hallie, and Amy had brought in the gaily-wrapped presents and laid them in a pile around the cocktail table. Elizabeth watched them all enter, Julia, Elliott, Roger, Carolyn, Willie, Quentin, Maggie, Mrs. Johnson, Millie, George Patterson, Joe Haskell, David, Hallie and then tiny Amy Jennings. Harry Johnson stood in the open doorway and surveyed the room with a look of boredom and contempt for those gathered.

Elizabeth looks around the room with pride she turned her gaze on Vicki, sitting primly on the sofa next to Maggie and Carolyn. "Thank you all my dear family and friends for coming tonight to welcome home one of our own. Our Victoria, my Victoria has returned to our loving embrace once again." A smattering of clapping and "Here, here" sounded through out the room. Barnabas stood behind Vicki; resting a protective hand on her shoulder and she reached up to cover his hand with hers she smiled shyly he gave her a reassuring squeeze of support.

He could not help but notice that her hand felt like ice. "Now as to the other reason I have asked all of you as my dear friends to be here for this occasion. I have an announcement to make. It is not an easy one, but its something that I should have brought to light long ago. Had I done so, then perhaps Vicki would not have felt compelled to leave us." For a moment, Liz appeared to take control and not choke up with emotion her eyes had became over bright from unshed tears.

All eyes were on Liz, and they noticed she was having a difficult time making this announcement. Liz took her champagne glass and sipped then lowered it. "Several years ago, there was a servant here by the name of Hanscombe, he was a handsome man with a lovely accent and captured my young heart. Against my father's demands to not have anything to do with him." Here she paused and George Patterson stood and moved to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
She smiled and patted that arm and continued. "I coming quite naturally by being very headstrong and I truly thought I was in love. I denied my father' request and had a brief affair with Hanscombe." Vicki felt her heart beating rapidly she knew what Liz was going to say would impact her life forever.

"From my affair with Hanscombe, I found out I was pregnant." 

Roger upon hearing this was shocked, "What? Liz, why was I never told?" 

Elizabeth looked indulgently to her brother, Roger and with sincere regret apologized, "Because Father felt it would be best that you not be told. The story was circulated that I was went on a European vacation; in actuality I was sent to a private home under an assumed name to wait out my pregnancy. The day my child was born which was late winter, a private investigator came to the hospital and took my little girl. He disappeared with my baby and I was devastated."  
Vicki felt her own emotions beginning to build when Liz continued with her own trauma of giving birth to have he child taken from her. "Soon after my return back to Collinwood, I met and married Paul. Carolyn, even your father never knew I had a child. I spent several years hiring lawyers using private investigators to find my child. He found where a law office was sending money from Bangor to a foundling home in New York."

Taking a deep breath for fortitude to finish her revelation, Liz looked to Vicki and smiled. "I began to put it together that the money from a private account father has set up was a trust fund and it was through attorneys in Bangor, that attorney was Richard Garner. After father's will had been settled and all was said and done, Richard told me that the money had been sent to my daughter, my daughter Victoria Winters at the Hammond Foundling Home."

The room was all but silent when Elizabeth told the last of her story. The thoughts were mixed, Carolyn had already suspected that Vicki was her half sister and she could not be happier. She turned to Vicki and hugged her. "A sister, I always wanted a sister." Vicki felt cold and numb. Did she hear correctly, the woman she had come to love as a Mother, a woman that has been cold and distant then nurturing and loving was her mother? 

She squeezed Barnabas' hand and then returned Carolyn's hug. Holding tightly to Carolyn she was blinded by the tears that filled her eyes and then broke the hug and stood. Not knowing what else to do she looked around at the stunned faces of those that had gathered to welcome her home. David rushed to her and grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Another cousin! I feel like the richest kid in the world with all these cousins. Oh Vicki welcome home and to our family."

Vicki smiled she was truly touched by David wishes and love. She then peered over his shoulder to the woman that had just confessed to being her mother. She broke the hug from David and smiled at him. "Thank you David." 

Bending she kissed his forehead and he hugged her tightly again. "I always knew you were more than some dumb old governess."

"Yes, I felt that as well David. I love you very much too and more so now in light of our new relationship." 

He broke his hold and watched her step to his Aunt Elizabeth who looked at her with a hint of fear and expectation. "Do you or would you or can you forgive me?" 

Vicki looked at her and an easy smile played at her lips and she nodded.

"Of course I can, you are my mother and I am so proud to be your daughter."

Elizabeth drew her into a hug and wept with joy. In Vicki's ear she spoke softly, "I have my first born baby back. My daughter is home."

Vicki wanted to sob as she was held in loving arms that were now her mother's arms. She now knew her family identity and her father. Amy broke the tension in the room by asking, "Is no one going to let her open her presents?" It was the perfect comment to break the tension and sent a flow of laughter around the room. George Patterson smiled happily because his lovely Liz was reunited with her daughter.

George cleared his throat and stepped up to center stage of the family gathering and announce. "I supposes its time she is told about me." Liz looked over at George and Carolyn exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness, that is right. We have more family members."

George moved to encircle Elizabeth's waist. Breaking the hold Vicki had on Elizabeth. "Even though Hanscombe is no longer with us, may the lord bless his soul. I hope you would be willing to accept me as your new father Vicki."

Vicki looked at George and exclaimed, "Fa, Fa, Father?" George scooped her up in a bear hug. "Yes, my dear Liz and I got married this past weekend. We were waiting for your return party to announce it to everyone."

Carolyn laughed, "Which means George's children are our step brothers and sister."

George nodded. "Right now they are staying with my sister in Bangor. But will be coming home next week. So, we have extended the family somewhat." 

Vicki felt her heart swell with love and hope, something she had not felt for sometime. Now, she had an abundance of it. Barnabas and Vicki opted to walk home to the old house. Pausing on the top of windows hill she smiled at Barnabas. "How do you feel my dear? Not overly tired are you?" 

Vicki shook her had and cuddled close to his embrace. "Not as long as I am with you here. I feel loved and cherished." The walk had been an unbelievably wonderful and somewhat surreal feeling of being in a dream that only allowed happiness."

They had held hands, they had paused so he could steal a kiss and then they had walked on again still holding hands. Now they stood on Widows Hill a place she had oft times found to be her place of solace. The one place that had been designed to be the end of life was now a place of rebirth for her. Even in the 1700's when she had been under such duress and fear she had managed to come here to this place and find her peace and would for a short time be transported to the time she had been taken from by some unknown means.

There the Barnabas from that time would find her sitting on the rock and watching the surf and would join her in light banter sensing her fears and turmoil. She would share these personal moments with him and would find her center of happiness one more time and was consoled. A wailing moaning wind started to pick up and Vicki could have sworn it was the voices of the widows. She clung tighter to Barnabas and the fear in her voice. "Did you hear that?"

Barnabas cradled her close. "Hear what my dear?" Again, the wind picked up and the wail could be heard and she was sure it was calling her name, "Vic tor ea! Vic tor ea!" 

Off in the distance she could see the sky light up and noticed the thunderhead beginning to form. "It's going to storm soon."

Barnabas remarked and drew her chin up to peer down into her gaze. "Come my sweet Vicki, we must go to the old house before the storm arrives." 

He had watched her fear build in not only the tension of her body but in her gaze searching the darkness for some unknown terror. A terror that was for her ears or eyes only. He watched her pupils dilated and grew to such an extent very little color was left in her gaze. Her breathing had begun to become labored and he could smell the fear that filled her.

Appearing in the air over the ocean was a figure in a white wedding gown, she smiled as she held Vicki's terror filled gaze. She then lifted her arms forward as if entreating her to join her. "Come to me Vic tor ea! Come! Come join me in death."

Vicki hung back against Barnabas and shook her head. "No, go away. Leave us alone!" She turned and began to run off towards the pathway leading to the old house. 

Barnabas sensing something unnatural was taunting her, he turned and shouted. "Leave us in peace and never return. Do you hear me? Leave us."  
Barnabas ran after Vicki, catching up with her and drawing her into his arms. "I am here my love, no one will harm you again." He moved them away from Widows Hill and directed her towards the old house, sheltering Vicki close to him while occasionally looking over his shoulder, not able to shake the feeling someone was following them. They arrived at the old house followed by the storm’s arrival on shore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cameron held Josette in his arms watching Logan entered the room, stopping he watched Jeanette's body begin to shudder and tremor again, then the same tremors racked Josette's body. "Computer play back room vid." 

Logan looked to the monitor and watched the instant replay of Josette touching Jeanette while she was convulsing and coked his head in distress. "Display brain waves, Jeanette Collins and simulcast side by side Josette Collins brainwaves."

He watched and his face grew grimmer. "This is shit Cameron, they are linked and pacing brain waves, Jeanette must have connected to Josette when she touched her while she was involved in a psi sync. I am not sure I can do anything about this except monitor, if I touch either one of them they will drag me into what is happening and then we all will be fubar."

Cameron peered down at the woman in his arm and then over to the one in the chair that seemed to be directing this macabre dance with mind control. "What do we do?" 

Logan shook his head. "We wait and hope Jeanette can bring them both back." 

Cameron frowned, "And if she can't?" 

Logan felt his throat constrict, "They end up with mush brains and we loose them both." 

Cameron sat back against the wall and held her in his arms and this was the first time he had felt helpless and afraid. It was the kind of fear that one had when they were about to loose someone close and well loved. 

He cradled her to his chest and rested his head to her forehead. "I can't loose her Logan, she has to pull out of this." 

Logan was stopped by what he saw a demi god nearly in tears over a mortal woman. He stood back against the wall and slid down and folded his hands in his lap. "Then we pray and wait." His words were as close to fatal that Cameron had ever heard.

Jeanette held her sister's hand and looked upon this alternate life of their parents and loved ones and wondered if they were to be born in this timeline. Josette turned her angelic smile and shook her head. "I don't understand what is happening, why are we here?"

Jeanette sighed offered an apologetic smile to her sister. "Because since I linked with mom when she went back in this timeline I have been having dreams and urges I don't understand why that has been driving me and I feel I left something behind and so did mother. “ 

Jeanette held her sister’s hand and spoke softly looking on in third person watching this timeline unfold. “There is a change in this time flow and I don't know what but it has been driving me mad with anxiety and pushing me to do things I would not normally do and I am not even sure if I am guiding this or another entity has brought us both into its realm."

Josette finally understood why her sister had been taking risky chances and had exposed them to Aunt Lydia and driven herself to almost near destruction. She knew now there was a reason she was here to share this with her sister.

The problem that filled her now was whether or not they would be able to break this psi connection or would they be lost forever in this alternate reality. Jeanette had taken a deep breath and then spoke, "Jo, your thoughts are as open to me as if you spoke them aloud, I know your fears and I can only answer I don't know. We have to wait and see what has drawn us into this reality and once we find the abbreviation we may be able to break and escape back to our reality. All I can ask if for your trust, love and forgiveness."

Josette tightened her hold on her sister's hand and squeeze. "I do trust you and my love will for you my sister has to give me the faith to be patient."

They turned and peered upon the figure of the man that would have been their father in their realty he sat in the drawing room of the old house. Even while they observed they were acutely aware of the very intimate feelings he had for the woman that was their mother. "We need to watch and figure out where the deviation occurred and perhaps we can repair it so we can be forced back to our reality." Josette nodded and turned to watch their father and wait.

Barnabas sat in the wingback chair, the book laying open in his lap. Tonight all his expectations had been met. He had found his beloved Vickie; she was upstairs in the room that would be hers one day soon. His Josette had come home to him. Except, it was no longer his desire for Josette that had him feeling like a young buck in rut. It was the return of the woman that possessed the qualities his Josette had possessed. She was Josette in many ways; she was also Victoria, his Victoria and she had her own endearing qualities. That room upstairs was going to be Victoria's room. She was the woman that he loved.

What sent a chill down his spine he knew somewhere out there, Angelique still waited to wreak havoc on his life and those he loved. He could not have loved her any more than he could have loved his past life of being one of the living dead. How fortuitous for him to have awaken in this time, to find his love once again personified in the being of one as sweet and dear as Victoria Winters. He thought about her and how she had affected his life. She was everything that could make him happy. Now he needed to seal this commitment and make this a relationship that would seal her to him. Barnabas chewed his index fingernail while he contemplated an appropriate amount of time before they formally announced their intentions to marry. Things at Collinwood were settling down nicely. Maggie had adjusted to the children and they to her.

Victoria would have access to the children and perhaps if they were lucky they would have their own children. The thought of seeing their children in her eyes had told him how completely he was to this woman that had captured his heart. How he could have thought to change her one iota was beyond his comprehension. He had been badly mistaken to want to make her over to some one other than Vicki Winters. He was grateful that he was able to locate Vickie before she became pregnant by Bradford; it was that descendant which eventually brought about the downfall of Collinwood. What gave him higher hopes was Vicki appeared to be as pure as the day he first met her, a charming, bright young woman with a love for the past. She was more than just beautiful, she was someone he could share company with and feel he had been completed.

When Adam had kidnapped her the first time, Barnabas felt heart sick at knowing the threat to her life was always prevalent, and then when the second attempt with Eve failed, and Adam took Vickie and nearly electrified her on the table, he died a thousand deaths watching her torment and her life force was being drained from her body. How could he have blamed her for wanting to escape the madness? It was this very madness that he seemed to have placed on her. Had it been his own actions towards Adam that nearly killed Vicki? Since Adam had disappeared he was ever vigilant to the return of Adam. When he thought Victoria had escaped all of them into the past, Adam disappeared shortly after Barnabas had witnessed Nicolas Blair's destruction on window's hill. It had secured Maggie’s safety with Blair’s death. He had rested easier with the levels of tension gone.

His marriage to Julia had been a mistake, this much he knew. They both needed companionship. Julia had convinced herself during the experiments that she was in love with him. Barnabas knew this was nothing more than an infatuation. He could not convince her of this and finally he agreed to an arranged marriage with Julia.  
If nothing else came from this relationship it would be a devoted friendship. She knew he had feelings for Victoria and he would always love Josette. Julia had readily accepted all those mixed emotions for two women she felt she was constantly competing with for his affections. Analyzing the situation at this moment, he knew he was in denial that those feelings are now what drove Julia back into her work at Wyndcliff. He knew she was a strong willed woman with modern ideas and she wanted to influence those ideas on him. He had allowed the minor changes to the Old House to let her feel she was a part of his life. He had been perfectly content to allow things to remain the same.

However, he could not deny that the conveniences of modern indoor plumbing and electricity did have its advantages. That is until a storm took out the power and left them in the dark. He had a steady supply of candles and candleholders always waiting for just an occasion. Folding his book close he placed it carefully on the side table and rose moving to peer out at the moonless night. The prelude to the storm had made it to shore when they had arrived back at the old house. He could tell by the rise and fall of the wind that a storm was coming soon and he would need to get those candles ready. He was glad that he had hired some servants to attend to the house and Victoria's needs. He was sure he had found someone equal to the formidable Mrs. Johnson to help. Victoria would need to be free to attend to his needs and they would explore each other's thoughts and interests together.

A shiver a pleasure pulsed through his body, thinking of moonlit walks with her hand in hand. Picnics on the beach in the sunlight would be very nice as well. Things were finally going his way and it pleased him. He was very wealthy, thanks to the cask of jewels and gold coins his father had secreted away with him in the mausoleum. He and Victoria could live in comfort for the rest of their natural lives. This thought gave him pause for another smile. He would have a natural life with the woman that he loved. He could lavish his attention on her and shower her in lovely gowns and jewels if he so desired. He knew she would not be comfortable in such, but the thought of doing so made him smile. He was just beginning to feel the fatigue of his travels he turned out the lights and moved to the stairs. The hour was very late and he would go rest. Mounting the stairs he heard her scream. It was a loud, piercing, and a heart-stopping scream of terror.  
Barnabas dashed up the stairs and was met by Willie in the hallways. "Barnabas? What is happening?"

Barnabas showing his concern, moved past Willie and forcefully threw open the door. The room lay in darkness only to be minutely illuminated by the lightening from the storm. Vickie sat up in bed, her eyes wide and fixed her face pale and her body trembling. "Please don't hurt me! Please I am not a witch! I promise you I am not a witch!"

Barnabas followed by Willie moved towards the terrified girl. Approaching her she saw only a large dark figure that was not much more than shadow falling over her frail form. Vickie screamed again, "I don't care how many times you touch me with that iron, I will not confess to being a witch!" She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. "Vickie, my dear. It is Barnabas! Please you are safe now. You have nothing to fear." 

He pulled her hands away from her face and ordered Willie to put on the light. When the room became flooded with light Vickie was temporarily blinded by the light. “Willie the lights quickly please.”

""Barnabas?" Her words sounding unsure she let her eyes adjust to the light. 

"Yes, my dear it is I Barnabas, it was only a nightmare. You are perfectly safe and I am here to protect you."

Vickie clung to him not wanting to let him go. "You really are here. Please Barnabas, don't leave me! Please hold me."

Barnabas gathered her to him and held her close. He could feel her body tremble from the impact of the nightmare she just had. The dream that must have recalled the frightening experience from which she just escaped. He could only imagine it would have been a time of the trial and she must have been tested for being a witch.

"Barnabas?" 

Willie standing in his robe and house shoes watched them with a worried expression. "It is all right Willie, you may go. I will stay with Victoria until she is asleep."

Willie paced back and forth and looked at the trembling girl with tears streaking her face. "Is she gonna be all right? I mean what is wrong with her?"

Barnabas showed his irritation but did not wish to take it out on Willie. He meant well, it's just now was not the time for a game of what if and what was. "She will be fine. I will stay with her. We shall have Dr. Hoffman prescribe some sleeping pills for her tomorrow. Now off to bed with you."

"You want I should turn off the light?" In answer to the request the lights flickered with the sound of thunder and a crackle of lightening lit the outside.

"You might bring some candles here and then you may go to bed. I fear Vickie is suffering from nightmares she will not soon be able to forget."

Vickie clung to Barnabas much as a drowning manner would cling to a life raft and she was afraid of drowning. Pushing back from him, "Barnabas please you must stay with me. Hold me don't let me go. I am so afraid. I need you to hold me." She buried her head into his shoulder closing her eyes letting her tears course her cheeks.

Barnabas gently placed a kiss on her forehead and held her with gentle care much like he would a child. Speaking gently he said, “I am here my dear you have nothing to fear. I won’t leave you alone.”

Vickie went limp in his arms and he went to lay her back on the bed and she clung to him tighter. "No, please lay with me and hold me Barnabas, I fear I will not be able to sleep if you leave me. I am afraid I will be taken back into the past. I need you to anchor me here to the present. You are my present Barnabas."

Barnabas was exerting a great deal of control and reminded himself mentally that he was a gentleman of impeccable values. He watched her scoot over and waited for him to join her on the bed. Using as much care as possible, he half sat up and laid next to her drawing her into his arms once more. Vickie nestled close and rubbed her cheek against the satin lapel of his jacket. Still mindful of being a gentleman, Barnabas arranged a blanket around her thin nightgown. He pulled the blanket up, he could not help but notice her gown had exposed the fine line of her shoulder and neck. There on her exposed bare left shoulder a horrible burn scar with the letter W etched into her skin.

An overwhelming feeling of rage took him by surprise. He gently ran his fingertip over the healed scar and fought tears that threaten to take him. Thinking only to himself, "My dearest darling Victoria, never shall you have to bear such pain as this. We shall have that removed." 

He could feel her soft warm breath upon his neck and he looked down to see her hair lying like a silky dark drape over his arm, the side of her face exposed. Even now she appeared more beautiful and innocent. Taken by her beauty, he glanced away trying to calm his thoughts that were taking him in a more ungentlemanly place.

Willie moved into the room with a lit candle and carrying more. "Barnabas?" 

His look and his questioning voice was enough for Barnabas to redirect his thoughts. "Look Willie, look at what they have done to her." 

With gentle care he brushed away the hair and blanket to expose the branded W on her shoulder. Willie looked on in cold silence and shock. "Why would they do something like that Barnabas? Why would they hurt her like that? She ain't done nothing to hurt no one. Its not fair."

Barnabas directed him to set the candle down on the table. "They wanted to brand the witch before hanging her, thinking that her brand would follow her into hell so Satan could see they had found out his handmaid. Their ignorance did far more harm to innocents, than anyone could imagine Willie."

"I will stay with her, and you may go onto bed. When you get up in the morning, I will need you to go to Collinwood and get Elizabeth. Then go to Professor Stokes and inform Julia that she is needed and bring her here. I fear we may need them both to stay here until Vickie is stronger."

Willie tightened his robe and nodded, "Ok, Barnabas, if that is what you want. I will go to Collinwood and to Professor Stokes tomorrow morning and bring them back." 

He turned to leave the room and before closing the door he glanced once more over to watch Barnabas cradling Vickie in his arms; noting he was gently stroking her hair and lightly kissing the top of her head. "Good night Barnabas." 

He turned as he closed the door; Barnabas called back a wish for a good night for him. “Good night Willie, and thank you.”

The early streaks of light crossed the dark sky, Barnabas could see the rain and the storm was not through with them. He lay on his back, opening his eyes, he realized he was in Josette's room. The heavy weight of a body lay on his chest and he shook his confusion away when he realized he still held Vickie in his arms.  
As he tried to move, she rolled and curled against him and began to whimper. She had sensed he had released her and she was showing her insecurities in her sleep. Barnabas curled into her slight body and wrapped his arms about her once again and she settled and fell into a restless sleep once again. Barnabas pressed against the warmth of her back and could feel the softness she offered against him.

Since becoming human he was more than reminded on occasions of old feelings and needs. This was one that he would have to curb; he could not rush her to come to him as his wife until she was ready and willing to do so. He closed his eyes and rested his chin against the top of her head, feeling the softness of her hair against his day's growth of beard. He even relished inhaling the soft scent of her shampoo.

A sleepy voice spoke his name softly, "Barnabas?"

Glancing down at her, he could see she was awake. "Yes, my dear?" She curled around so she could face him.

He saw her smile and her eyes lighten in the sunlight. "Thank you for staying with me last night. I don't know what I would have done had you not been so gallant and offered me comfort." 

He returned her smile and put a light affectionate kiss on the tip of her nose. "I would have expected you to turn to me if you needed me my dear."

"I could not sleep without seeing those men passing judgment on me. I kept hearing their voices proclaiming that I was a witch and was to be branded as such and hanged until dead."

Feeling her tremble Barnabas held her closer to him and spoke into her hair. "That is now in the past my dear, you need to rest. I am sure you are going to be hungry soon, and I will have Willie prepare you a meal." 

She kissed the corner of his mouth and said, "I am being too much of a problem. Why not let me fix the meal for you and Willie."

Barnabas chuckled softly and she could hear the deep vibrations of his laugh in chest as it vibrated against her face. "Nonsense my dear. You are not strong enough to be up and doing menial chores. I pay Willie well to see to my needs he can as easily make your needs his priority too." Vicki snuggled in closer to his body folding in a fetal position and smiled.

"I am used to menial chores, when I was governess here in this house I did all sorts of menial chores. I even helped your Great, Great Grandfather on occasions when he needed something." She smiled, "I truly enjoyed our chats with each other especially on widows hill. I would go there to feel safe. Odd isn't it?  
"   
He loved to hear her talk of the times they had shared, though he remembered those times with Miss Wycke it made him smile thinking of those times shared with Vickie. She put her fingertip against the cleft of his chin and smiled. "You know if I were Willie I feel I should find me tedious and want me out of here as soon as possible."

Barnabas nipped at her fingertip and smiled, "Thank goodness you are not Willie. I should have a lot to explain if I were laying here holding him like this."  
He had gotten a honest and carefree laugh from her. "Then Mr. Collins, perhaps you should let me go and I shall attempt to get dressed and join you in the dining room?" 

He could feel his arm cramping somewhat and was ready to shift the weight. She pushed from his chest and sat up, pushing the fall of long dark hair back from her face.

"Are you sure you are strong enough? I can go change and come back to get you after you have had a chance to dress? Elizabeth sent over the gifts and I had Willie put them in your dressing room."

Victoria was thankful, because most of what had been given to her last night was clothing. Modern up dated fashions that would accent her beauty and shape. Vicki was not sure if she would like wearing the pant suits but thought they would come in handy during the winter months. She smiled her appreciation for Barnabas and shook her head. "I am fine, really. I will dress and join you downstairs in the dining room."

Barnabas excused himself and moved off down the hallway to his room. Dressing quickly he moved down the hallway when he heard Willie's truck. He had pulled around to the back driveway. Barnabas was glad he had allowed the driveway to be blacktopped and one of the carriage houses made into a garage. He moved quickly downstairs and into the kitchen to be met by Elizabeth and Willie. "Is she all right Barnabas? Willie told me about her nightmare and what they had done to her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Before Barnabas could respond, they could hear the mumbling of Mrs. Johnson coming through the back door carrying two large bags. "Not a fit day for man or beast out there."

She stopped and upon seeing the modernized kitchen she smiled. "Now if we could get this done at Collinwood, we could have more large dinners with less trouble."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes to the heavens and then sighed deeply. "I will see to it after George and I get back from our honeymoon Mrs. Johnson." She turned to Barnabas again, "Well?"

"Well what?" Vicki chirped brightly and moved to hug her mother. 

Elizabeth noting her dark circles under her eyes remarked, "I was concerned about you. Willie said you were having nightmares and had a rough night. Mrs. Johnson was there and insisted on joining us to check on you. She decided she wanted to make breakfast for us so we brought her along."

Vicki went over to hug Mrs. Johnson, "Thank you Mrs. Johnson that was sweet of you."

Willie moved to the side-by-side refrigerator and opened the door, "We have it fully stocked, I put the coffee on and it should be ready." 

Mrs. Johnson ushered them out of the kitchen and immediately took it over. Willie excused himself to go pick up Julia and Barnabas ushered Elizabeth and Vicki to the drawing room. "Elizabeth, I was wondering would you and George mind spending a few nights here until Vicki can acclimate herself to her new surroundings?"

Vicki started to protest and Elizabeth cut off her protest. "We would love to. I know you have plenty of room for us. It will give us a chance to be reacquainted." 

Vicki smiled. "I look forward to spending more time with my mother and stepfather."

Vicki stood and suddenly swayed on her feet, which prompted Barnabas to rise and catch her. Concern filling both they moved her to the fireside chair and placed her on the chair. Liz moved quickly to the water closet off the dining room and brought a damp cloth to put on the back of her neck.

Barnabas kept patting her hand and calling softly, "Vicki, Vicki, open your eyes my dear."

Her eyes fluttered open and she spoke, only it wasn't her voice, it was a voice Barnabas knew so well, "Oh dear brother, you must be careful, you and Miss Winters are in terrible danger. You must hurry your plans. A stranger comes and he wishes to kill you and steal Miss Winters away."

The room had grown terribly cold with what could have been considered an accent to what just happened. The room shook with the rolling thunder.

Vicki's eyes fluttered open to peer up into the astonished faces of Elizabeth and Barnabas. Vicki took a shuddering breath and said softly, "I feel so tired. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

She was concerned by the utter look of confusion and fear that seemed to permeate the area. "Do you know what just happened Vicki?"

Elizabeth dabbed her face with the cold cloth. "No?" 

Her one word response was more a question than a reply. Barnabas stooped down and peered into her eyes. "I think Sarah Collins just spoke through you. She warned of a danger to us."

Vicki looked pale to begin with, now she looked white. "What kind of danger?" her voice had grown softer still and she put her fingertips to her forehead.

Barnabas went down on one knee before her. "Vicki, I wanted to wait for the right time to ask you, but I think someone knows I plan to make this offer and they are warning me that if I don't do it soon, I may never be able to do it." He had taken her hand in his and had looked directly into her now confused and worried gaze.

Vicki put her fingertips to his lips and she looked deep into his eyes. "If you are about to make the same offer you made before I went away, then I have one question to ask, do you love me?"

Barnabas felt Elizabeth pull back from them to observe from the open archway of the drawing room. Barnabas was shocked by the question she asked. "Of course I love you. I have loved you from the day you walked through those doors to give me a message from Elizabeth about the curfew and you saw Josette's music box and ask what it was. I did not realize it at that time, but I was very attracted to you and later I realized you were the one woman I could love and find my happiness with you. I could see our children in your eyes."

Vicki smiled and nodded, "it is just that the night I went back to be with Peter, you told me you were very fond of me. I refused you because I needed more than fondness. I needed to be loved. Peter said he loved me, you said you were very fond of me." 

Barnabas sighed deeply. "I felt at that time I could only proclaim my fondness for you. I did not realize how much you meant to me until it was too late and you were gone. My life became very bleak and desolate. Should I ever loose you again, I would surely perish for I cannot live with out you." He took her hands in his and kissed her fingertips and then looked at her with those soulful sad eyes.

He spoke softly, "Fondness can mean love Victoria, I was afraid that to proclaim such an ardent emotion would send you further from me and I would not have risked that for fear of loosing you.” Lifting her hands to his lips he pressed them to his lips she smiled down into his dark now passion filled eyes. 

"Then ask your question." Again, hand in hand Barnabas looked up at Vicki, "Victoria Winters Collins, would you do me the honor and privilege of accepting my proposal of marriage? Would you consider becoming Mrs. Barnabas Collins?"

Vicki gently curled her fingers around his. "Does that come with your love?" Barnabas smiled and nodded. "Yes," he waited and then she smiled and nodded. "I accept your proposal and would dearly love becoming Mrs. Barnabas Collins."

Elizabeth and Barnabas helped Vicki up to her room to rest. Mrs. Johnson fixed a tray and took it up to her and came down with a request. "Vicki was wondering if the two of you would allow her to come down to eat with you or if you would come up to her room and eat with her there?" 

Barnabas rose from his chair and turned to Elizabeth. "I will bring her down to the dining room if you will prepare it Mrs. Johnson." Mrs. Johnson had heard the news about the proposal and smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

Barnabas carried Vicki down the stairs and into the formal dining room. Mrs. Johnson served a kingly meal of fruit, eggs, bacon, ham, pancakes, and freshly brewed coffee. The family enjoyed the meal and insisted on Mrs. Johnson and Willie joining them. "Willie, would you kindly drive me back to Collinwood, George and I will need to pack items for our stay."

Willie smiled shyly and looked down at his empty plate and responded, "Um sure Mrs. St. . I mean Mrs. Patterson." Liz had her problems with Willie in the past, he had more than proved his loyalty to Barnabas and now to Vicki. 

Her past feelings and reservations about him were no more, "Willie you can call me Elizabeth if that will make it easier?" 

Willie smiled feeling accepted by her and nodded his thanks while verbally saying them, "Thanks Mrs, I mean Elizabeth."

From the entryway of the front doors, all ears were tuned to the call of, "Hello anyone home?" 

Barnabas stood to go to the front entrance. "Julia do come and join us in the dining room. I am so glad you could come. I have great news."

Julia smiled following him, "Oh?" They walked arms around each other's waist to the dinning room while Barnabas told Julia of his proposal to Victoria and her acceptance.

Entering the dining room, Julia immediately noticed Vicki's heighten color and a slight tremor in her hands when she attempted to raise her fork. Finally, she set the fork down and tried to rise from the table to greet Julia only to feel her world tumble and spin and then she gracefully collapsed to the floor in a faint.

When Vicki awoke she was in Josette's room, Julia sitting by her bed, taking her pulse and watching her face intently. "Ahh good. She is coming to. Vicki lay back dear, don't try to rise."

Vicki looked confused and glanced around for Barnabas. In a heavily accented voice, she spoke, "Barnabas? What iz zis? Momma what 'ave you done to your 'air?"   
Barnabas felt panic looking from Julia to Vicki, "What is your name?" Julia had narrowed her gaze at Vicki and watched her face. 

"You insult me wiz zes questions? 'Ow dare you, Barnabas? Where iz Josette? Iz she not 'ere? I have come for ze wedding."

Barnabas was staring at Vicki his concern growing with each moment she continued to speak in a heavily French accented tone.

"You must forgive me my dear, but I am afraid I do not recall your given name. Please accept my sincerest apologies." 

Vicki sat up and laughed lightly, "But of course we 'ave only met once in Paris at Momma's and Papa’s before I married and went off to Russia."

"Josephine!" Barnabas moved to the bedside and knelt by the bed. 

"Oui Mon Cher but Of course Josephine, silly boy."

She laughed lightly and Barnabas felt his color leave his face. "Then Josephine, you have not heard?"

Vicki looked confused and for a brief moment, Barnabas could see the features of Josephine duPres over Vicki's face. That is when he realized how it was she so reminded him of Josette. Glancing at the portrait, then to Vicki he could see a resemblance to Josette. "

'Eard what Barnabas?"

Barnabas looked over at Julia and then took Vicki's hand in his, "Dear Sweet Josephine." 

He paused and she curled her cold fingers around his hand. "Barnabas?" 

Julia nodded, and he proceeded, "Our beautiful Josette is dead my dear." He watched her face crumble into shock and then tears,

"No Barnabas you are mistaken, not sweet Josette. She cannot be dead; I just got a letter from 'er two weeks ago. Zat iz why I 'ave come even with being pregnant, I 'ad to come!"

Barnabas kissed her hand. "I am sorry my dear, but it is true. She jumped from Widows Hill." 

Vicki laid her fingertips to her face and her eyelashes fluttered and then she slumped into unconsciousness. Slumping back in the bed to lie limply and pale against the pillows behind her head. 

"Barnabas what just happened?" Barnabas sighed softly and shook his head. "I am not sure, I know that she just took on the persona of Josephine duPres, Josette's cousin and Natalie duPres daughter."

Julia stood up and grabbed her stethoscope and put it on Vicki's chest. Dropping the stethoscope into her bag, she took her pulse. "It’s slow and her heart is beating. I think she has fainted." 

Vicki's eyes fluttered open again and she looked around at Barnabas and Julia. "Julia? Barnabas?"

Julia stood up and tugged on her jacket and smiled at Vicki. "Hello Vicki, how are you feeling my dear?"

Vicki leaned back on her pillows and smiled, "Mostly exhausted, why are you here?" Julia tucked the blanket up around her and smiled, "Barnabas was concerned about your fainting and asked me to come and check on you."

Vicki pushed her hair back over her shoulder and smiled. "Well as you can see, I am perfectly fine. Has Barnabas given you our news?"

Julia smiled and sat back down waiting while Barnabus resettled himself next to Vicki on the side of the bed. "No, I don't think he has. What news would that be?"

Vicki curled her fingers around Barnabas' hand and smiled looking at him, "He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Julia smiled brightly for them and offered her congratulations for their happiness. The door opened and Elizabeth followed by George entered the room. "Well Doctor how is our girl doing?" George asked in his cajoling tone. Feeling it was the right approach after Liz had told him about her collapsing in the dining room earlier.

"I think she just over did it since her return. I think a few days rest and she should be right as rain." 

Julia smiled and stood closing her doctors bag. "Now if you will excuse me, I have rounds to make at the hospital and I must be off to Wyndcliff." 

Barnabas smiled his welcome to George and Liz standing he moved towards the door with Julia. "Allow me to see you out Julia, I do so appreciate you coming and helping out with Vicki."

He walked her out into the hallway and closed the door behind them. "Josephine was Natalie's daughter?”

Julia turned to face Barnabas. "Come Julia, let us go down to the drawing room I can better explain." They entered the drawing room Barnabas moved to the book shelf and pulled down a thick volume book.

Laying it on the table he thumbed through it to a page with a picture on it. The inked likeness was very reminiscent of picture of Josette in Collins Family history book. The name under the picture of a lovely young woman was Josephine duPres. "I thought Josette was an only child that Natalie helped raised after her mother passed?"

Julia took the book and moved over to the window to get a better light on the drawing. "She was an only child. Natalie's only child was Josephine. She was Josette's cousin." 

Julia frowned and then handed the book back to Barnabas. "I thought Natalie never married."

Barnabas put the book up and sighed. "She was married to Andre's twin brother, Philippe that is from where her titled came. Andre's brother was the eldest and had inherited the family title, although Natalie had a title in her own right."

"So why would Josephine use Vicki as her medium? Why now?"

Barnabas looked puzzled. "I am not sure, but if I did not know better, I am sure we are about to find out and soon enough."

Barnabas' concern was growing and his anxiety over how he would protect his beloved Vicki felt as though it was slipping through his fingers. He moved to put up the book and turned to his good friend Julia. "I am at a loss as to why this is happening now."

Liz sat next to Vicki's bed, just as she had done for the past five days. Vicki growing bored with lying around and starting to get her strength back begged to get up. Barnabas unable to deny her anything had Willie carry her downstairs and set her on the front porch in a chaise lounger. "Oh really can I not at least be allowed to walk myself down the stairs? At this rate I won't have any muscle tone in my legs to walk down the aisle on my wedding day."

"Perhaps tomorrow, we will allow you to walk from the drawing room to here. But for now, you really must take it easy."

Liz patted her arm as Willie lifted her with little trouble and took her down the stairs to the chaise lounge. Liz followed with a blanket and throw pillow to arrange it around Vicki. Vickie had laughed lightly and said, "At this rate I shall become very lazy."

Willie had smiled at her joke and shook his head. "You just need to rest Vickie, you been pretty sick you know."

The sun shown through what little leaves were left on the fall trees. The recent storms had played havoc with most the leaves cleaving them from the branches to send them down to the ground to turn to humus and compost. 

However, today had been one of those rare warm days left in the year and Vicki lifted her chin closing her eyes against the sunlight. It was warm on her skin and she was grateful for its warmth. "A penny for your thoughts." Barnabas' voice was heard overhead and Vicki opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

"Only a penny?" She teased and watched him through lash filtered eyes.

"I would give you a kingdom to know your thoughts." He was dressed in his Inverness cape coat and carried his trademark cane. 

"My thoughts are of you and your destination for you are obviously on your way out." 

Barnabas sat on the edge of her chaise and studied her with a soft smile hinting at his lips. "I have business in Bangor today my dear. May I bring you anything back?" 

Vicki rested her fingertips on his arm. "Just you, I am so very happy to just have you."

A figure stood in the brush watching the two on the porch, slight in form and graceful in movement, her dress was more of that of a black operations soldier.  
Blending to the shadows, the figure moved with uncanny grace from view and stepping deeper into the forest, she put her fingertip to her ear and spoke into her sleeve. "Shift ops 1 please."

Josette watched the figure moved further into the darkness and disappeared. "Jeanette, did I just see myself go into the woods?"

Jeanette nodded, "So we do exist in this reality, do you think that Josette did something that locked us into this realty and changed the time flow?"

Josette continued to watch the area and shook her head. "I don't know, I would hope she would know of the dangers of tampering with the time flow.

Jeanette felt excited, "Josette do you know what I think?" Josette sighed, “You are the one tied to my thoughts my dear sister I am not tied to yours so do tell me."

Jeanette was about to speak when she felt it again, that searing pain that made her body feel as if it were being torn apart to be reassembled and she screamed and clutched her sister's hand so tight that Josette feared she was about to break her fingers. 

Clutching her sister’s hand with both hers she calmly spoke to Jeanette while she went into another convulsion.

In the lab Jeanette convulsed again, her back arched and she held herself suspended and then fell and began to seize riding out this sensation, in Cameron's arms he held Josette and she seized with her sister, tears began to trickle down her cheeks showing the pain her body was enduring.

Cameron cursed silently under his breath and sighed. "This can't go on for much longer neither of them can take it." Logan looked helplessly on watching the two women in his life that had become more than team mates or partners to him they appeared to be dying before his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jeanette felt her body calm, her eyes had rolled up in her head were now relaxing. She closed her eyes and released her grip on Josette's hand. Focusing her attention back to the woman that had just disappeared through what she surmised was a dimensional door or a slips stream of time fold. Josette watching her sister regain her composure and calm suddenly found her mind filled with the same images she was seeing and what she saw truly did give her pause. 

She watched her and her sister's lives in this world played out very much like they had been in her realty. There were subtle differences because they had not used the future to enhance their tech. It was a difference for Josette because she and her SHADOWS team had integrated the advanced tech into use. So they both continued to watch and wait hoping to find where the abbreviation had occurred that had locked her sister's mind into this reality. The petite and obviously female figure shifted from sight and the only remnant of where she first stood was the soft hissing sound with time being shifted and the figure appeared outside a clear aluminum frame door with black lettering that proclaimed: Supernatural Hunter Advisory Deployment Other Worldly Services: Code name S.H.A.D.O.W.S

Entering the door, the female, pulled her hood from her head and took her mask off. Carrying the gear into a inner room, she moved to press a button and the wall slid aside and there before her was a closet of gear similar to hers. She folded her mask and placed it on a shelf. Reaching to her ear, she took out the ear jack, and slipped off the wrist communicator and placed them on the appropriate shelf. Unhooking a black holder, from her waist and pulled it from its velcro holder. Releasing it from her leg, she moved to a separate locker with a name written on it. "Josette Collins" Using a key she opened a locked container and slid the weapon inside. Removing a stun gun from her holder, she secured it to a charger. Moving to another room, she spoke softly, "Begin recording . . ." She glanced at her clock on the wall. "1715 hours, October 24, 2005." She took a deep breath then began to speak, "Recon 1974 Collinwood Maine."

Then it hit them both, here was the abbreviation that had trapped them in this time frame, This was easily seven years later when her parents were to marry. Now they had the time shift. This was due to the fact she had gone back with Peter Bradford in this realty and was delayed in marrying her father. Maybe it was an aberrant slip, but maybe it was suppose to happen this way. Before reacting in trying to disconnect and possibly killing them both, Jeanette allowed the scenario to continue while they watched the woman in this realty that was known as Josette Collins. Josette with a grim and determined look on her face paused and then started to undress removing her military dress and she began to reflect on the journals her mother used to keep and she always started it the same way. ‘My name is Victoria Winters.’ She smiled and shrugged, mentally she said, 'why not' and began to speak again.

"Personal journal begin record:”

My name is Josette Victoria Collins, I am the daughter of Victoria Winters and Barnabas Collins. My life began as a product of a former vampire and a Time Folder. My job is to protect the innocent from dark powers and to defend against any breaches of a hell mouth.

My mother’s arrival to Collinsport Maine is what opened the East Coast hell mouth. I along with my other siblings will defend our family home Collinwood against those that would destroy the innocence of those who live on the large foreboding house that sits atop Widows Hill. It has always been our motto, ‘For together we are Code Name S.H.A.D.O.W.S. Supernatural Hunter Advisory Deployment Other Worldly Services.’ We are a highly mechanized strike team trained in the arts of the supernatural and neutralization of any dark powers." The personal log entry was interrupted by a beep from a internal phone. "End entry note time." The recording device shut off and Josette noticed a time and date stamp flicker and then disappear from view.

Moving to the phone resting on a desk, Josette hit a button and announced. "Department of Relocations, Jo speaking." The very attractive female would catch anyone's attention with her auburn hair, and incredible brown eyes. It was her eyes that were the attraction to her face and to her obviously beautiful face.   
They almost took on an unearthly glow and appeared to penetrate the very core of ones soul. "Yes, sir. I am already on it. We have confirmation of a possible DP breach and I am setting up intercept in approximately . . . " she looked at her chronometer and the spoke into the mouth piece. "Two hours nine minutes and 32 seconds." 

Standing from her computer terminal, she moved with an easy sway of her hips to peer at a large 3 d imaging map. "No, I have not been given any more details, I just know it's a dark power breach and it has to be contained."

For a moment, the woman's face took on a feral inhuman look, her eyes glowed with an unearthly power. The deeply masculine voice; relaxed its professional quality and soften to a tone of concern. "Jo, its Nicolai and Angelique." He waited for a reaction or response to his news. When she did not respond he continued to try and impart the urgency of this mission. "They are once again teaming up to pose a threat."

He finally got a reaction, she sounded distracted and annoyed. "Name me one time they did not pose a threat to my family? If it's not Nicolai lusting after my mother it's Angelique going after my father. Someone needs to find this woman a man and that man a woman. Why can't they get with each other?"

Aden Longworth sighed and leaned back. He had worked this team for many years; he was looking forward to retirement and naming his replacement. Flipping on his computer, he scrolled pages until he came to the part that had caught his attention and his concern. "Look Jo, its more than that. This time it could affect you personally and your very existence. Angelique is taking this to a more personal level; she intends to destroy you before you can destroy her. I need to know if you are up for this?"

"Nicolai is after my mother? What else is new on this front? I mean the man has a large ego. He did not like loosing her or her rejecting him. As far as I know Angelique will never give up on poppa. As for taking it personal, it was personal the very day she went for my family Aden, you of all should know that. Besides, I thought we had them contained and trapped." Her own well- modulated tones were filled with annoyance.

"They are beginning to become a boil on my butt and I want them lanced for good." She was watching the color grids on the 3 d graphics panel; the overlay was of a small town on the eastern seaboard of Maine.

Going to the glowing blue dot she pinched her fingers together over the dot and opened them causing the grid to shift and the overlay became more of a grid that resembled a satellite image in real time of a small seaside village.

Reaching for her pad, her fingers flew over the keypad and the image was more refined and the image became more prominent, Josette Victoria Collins stared at her families holdings, The image of the impressive Collinwood sitting on top of the seaside town and another older home, reflecting the pre revolutionary war era house that was known as the 'old house.'

Aden Longworth was waiting for Jo to answer his question; he was expecting her annoyance with his news. It was the sudden silence was becoming a form of a red flag. "Jo, you did not answer me. Are you up for this because it's so close to home."

Her response if it had come too soon would have told him she was not thinking rationally "Aden, I want to say I have no problems with this and yes, let us begin the games. I am ready for this assignment. What I have to say. . ."

She let out a slow breath something she always did before proceeding when she had been extremely annoyed. " . . . it is close to home, and I am not sure how I am going to react to going back and protecting my parents so I can continue my life."

Her fingers were moving over the keypad and she was searching files. Then she heard it, a sound she had become accustomed with for the past six years, whenever she had to deal with her families problems. 

She heard his soft exhale, which told her through the earpiece that he had been holding his breath. "Well that is truthful, what team do you want to take with you?"  
Josette pursed her full lips and clicked the end of her stylus against her lips, something she was unconscious of doing when she was lost in thought. "I would like Nathan on tech and transmitting, and Shadows ops team will be Team 1. Obviously I want Captain Morgan, Logan and Darius." 

Aden nodded his form of silent approval of her choice Dark Ops Team One; it had taken her only six months to become a very valuable part of the team. Then as an afterthought he asked, "What about Cameron?"

Josette hesitated, Cameron was the best, the problem was he was an unknown and was not always controllable. He was known to go mid evil at any given moment. He was powerful in the use of magic, it was rumored that he had gone dark at one time. It would take very little to send him back to the dark powers. Truth be told, Cameron Dragonsbane, lord what a name. The truth of the matter was Cameron Dragonsbane scared the crap out of her.

Josette remembered their first meeting. It was one she would never forget. Their first assignment together, it sparked sexual tension between them. There had been enough sexual tension that it nearly brought the team down. She had the control she needed to pull away from the distraction or in this case of her baser animal attraction to a powerful warlock. It did not matter he was viral, handsome, and dangerous. Perhaps that was it, the dangerous part that had helped her keep her distance. This only gave him the impression she was playing hard to get.

Josette heard Jeanette's chuckle with these thoughts was transmitted to her and Josette gave her sister a glare and she continued to watch and spoke through her thoughts. "No I am not playing hard to get with our Cameron." 

To which she immediately heard a humorous, "I did not say a word."

She knew Cameron wanted to pursue that side of the relationship; all Josette wanted was to get the job done and move onto the next assignment. That had been her first mistake with Cameron, since at the time he took her rejection of his overtures as a quest. Jo moved to the computer terminal and pushed a few keys to bring up the pictures of her team, manipulating her fingers over her smaller pad, and reformed the grouping on the 3 d imager. Aden waited for her to respond and when she did not readily acknowledge their connection, he said, "What about Jeanette?"

"What about her? Is it necessary to subject her to this mission? I understand she just came off the werewolf hunt in California." 

Aden sighed and then looked at his information on his pad. "Jo, she needs to go along, you will be traveling to the time and place when your mother first learned of your conception. You cannot be around her while she is pregnant with you." 

Jo frowned and her voice showed her annoyance and not being given this information until now. "Why was I not given this information before now? And do not tell me it was an a.n.t.k.o, that does not wash with me."

Aden knew it was an acronym for a need to know only, and he was smiling, he could see her features while they spoke, and he knew she was now annoyed with him.  
"Jeanette is needed and she will be up for it. I have already spoken with her and she has been briefed on the situation."

Again, he could see the tick in her cheek as she clamped her lips tightly together and pretended to be busy. He knew her like he knew himself. "So, my sister got the details on this DP situation before me? I thought she was in charge of transitions and acquisitions."

Aden side stepped her unasked question and heard her fingers move over her pad with a furious intent. "Anything else you may have neglected to tell me?"   
Aden sighed and hid a chuckle behind a polite cough. "Fake, " She had muttered under her breath and he had heard her.

"Well put your team together and notify them and I will monitor through Nathan from my end." Jo knew he had not clicked off and was only waiting for her to finish her procedures to put her team together and notify them."

On the 3 d panel, Jo brought up the first dossier on her file list. "Jeanette Elizabeth Collins, her sister. She studied her sister's picture noting that she was a small petite version of her mother. Jo assessed her sister's features comparing them to her mother's dark hair, vibrant green eyes, and a pretty figure that demanded attention.

She had her mother's channeling abilities and was able to transcend time. Hitting send, on her pad, she knew that would let her sister know they were activated.  
Next was John Morgan, Captain of Shadow Ops, it seemed appropriate considering he was a no nonsense and focused team player that any leader could have. Jo always thought he resembled Lester Holt with his fine features and dark honey brown complexion. 

He always teased he needed less black ops make up than most. Jo was constantly amazed at his instant recall of details and dates. He was always a welcome addition to any team operations that needed covert actions and a precision of setting up 'fortuitous accidents' to cover an exchange. Hitting send she knew she had activated him and he would be joining the mission.

Josette watched how this Josette was allowed to pick her crew. "I kind of like this way of doing things. Maybe. . ." 

She was immediately interrupted. "Not gonna happen sis this reality does not coincide with ours." 

Josette sat pouting mentally as she continued to watch.

Moving her fingers across the cover of her pad, on the 3 d panel another picture appeared. It could have been a face only a mother could love and would have frightened the faint of heart. The next picture was Logan Cain. A small compact little man that had scared features, a nose that had been broken more times than it could be reset, and piercing black eyes that searched and saw more in the ethereal than in the real world. Logan was not just a kick ass, take names, guy, he was a true seer. He knew where to be and when to be before the rest of them. He had been there to save her on more than one occasion and she always likened him to her good luck talisman. He was short on looks but big on heart and Jo had a special place in her heart for Logan Cain.

Then she turned her attention to the next picture of her team. Darius D’Armond; Jo really studied his face. Darius was striking in looks; he should have been a movie idol, or rock star, with his chiseled good looks and dynamic personality. What made him so likable was his charming nature to please everyone around him but never to loose sight of who he was and what his mission was. Jo could not help but to compare Cameron to Darius. Where Cameron was forceful and sometimes sadistic, Darius was full of charm, grace, compassion and humor. They were as different to each other’s personality as night was to day. Darius could read people and sense the DP in people.

He could pick out the witch or warlock in a crowded room and could tell if they were light or dark powered. This was very helpful in dealing with those that delved in deception; His gift was being able to charm the pants off most normal humans and confusing the dark powers with his glibness.

Jo notified Logan and Darius and then lost in thought she began to tap her stylus against her pad she accidentally brought up another picture. The man was very polished, his features chiseled and dark, piercing black eyes, black hair that was severely combed into perfection. Jo supposed it was his eyes that touched the fear in most. She was not one to jump to conclusions among the team and the more she stared into those deep piercing eyes she found her thoughts drift for a moment. For a brief moment, Josette's thoughts drifted to another face in another time. 

The cold calculating features of one Reverend Trask, a man that had persecuted her mother a long, long time ago. Who had tortured her and branded her as a witch. Her hatred for this man's ancestor was as strong as her hatred of anyone that threatened her family or the lives of others. Comparing Darius to Reverend Trask, she could not help but be reminded that Darius was what Reverend Trask could only pretend to be, which was a true witch hunter. Not a charlatan that persecuted the innocent and sent them to their unfair and painful deaths. Jo tightened her fingers over the stylus turning her fingers white with her anger. Changing the picture on the viewer, she focused back to the next picture she had selected. Her mind was still simmering with her thoughts of Trask, the present day Trask and his ancestor.  
Trask was very much the opportunist. If he thought he could further his acceptance and reputation he would do whatever it took to do so. Why Aden had brought his great, great grandson into the fold, Jo could not fathom, and had refused to work with him. This had cause a strain for her after one mission with him and his ineptitude nearly costing a team member their life.

Looking down at the small postage stamp picture of Darius in the roster, she was reminded that she needed a spell wielder and that is how she found herself staring into the darkly cold handsome features of Cameron Dragonsbane. She shook her head; she never believed that was his true last name. She had thought he had chosen something so medieval to try and give his persona more mystical powers. Jo knew she had to think about whether or not she would use Cameron; she weighed her decision carefully. Then she smiled knowing if they used Cameron that Darius would try to one up Cameron. It was a competition of sorts between them for her attention. Darius had once confided in Jo that he felt Cameron was one step away from plunging into darkness forever. 

That was why it was important to keep him by their side instead of the other side. He had to admit he would wield spells better than any other warlock with which he had dealings. He was an asset as long as he did not waiver from the path and try to go solo. Jo punched activate on Cameron's picture and knew he was being notified of an assignment and it was time to get ready to rock and roll. "Please let this not be a mistake." She muttered under her breath. Walking back to the main computer terminal, she glanced up at Nathan entering the room nodding to her he took up his position on the command panel and logged in to alert staff he was on and preparing to monitor the mission.

Jo knew this was an important mission; she just needed some background and review her past trip to the past. The one where she helped her father find and travel to her mother. Something must have happened then, something that had given Angelique a chance to use it against her. She knew this mission had now become one of the most important missions of her life. In fact, this was going to be her life on the line, her life and the life of Jeanette and her brother Josh. If Nicolai was successful in taking her mother from her father, and Angelique was successful in stopping her mother's pregnancy, Josette and her entire family would not be. It would shift the balance of powers and darkness would ruin her family and the future generations of the Collins family.

Her com-link burped Nathan a young faced eager overly bright man, glanced to her and said softly, "Mr. Longworth is wanting a moment with you on the secure line."

She smiled and waited for Nathan to switch the call to her personal computer and nodded and then she clicked the answer button on her personal communications device. "Yes, Aden, I decided to activate Cam, we will be go in two hours and 21 minutes and 14 seconds."

Aden sat back, his back resting comfortably against the high back chair and his hand moving over his pad noting her roster. Aden knew from his time in service that this job had taught him patience. 

He had to silently admit he was glad she had decided to take Cam. His position had also given him knowledge that she did not know. He knew that without Cam, she would never make it back. He sat looking at his personal pad and sighed and then shut it off.

This time, it must be the last time and Nicolai along with Angelique should be cast back into the void and away from their powers forever. Aden leaned forward and pressed a few keys on his desktop, and the video played out, Trask sitting in the chair and telling him what he had discovered on his last mission. 

His knowledge was that Jo would never make it back as Jo; that she would become the devils very own handmaid and advocate. Destroying everything this department had stood for over 300 years. Aden had never felt fear for his chosen handmaid. That was until now. It was because of the dire predictions from Trask, had made him wish for retirement and soon.

"Maybe sis, this is why we need to be here. We may be here to make sure Josette is not changed to the darkness." Jeanette theorized. 

Josette mentally shivered at the thought of her going dark power and closed her eyes to push those thoughts away, "How are we going to prevent this?"

Jeanette smiled, "Watch."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jo turned and moved towards the 3 d graphics panel and turned to Nathan, "Nate; bring up sector 10." He moved his fingers over his panel close down the open windows to her roster choices. Focusing the image of Collinwood to the imager he smiled then he glanced to Josette watching her study her houses with such intensity.

He got the feeling she was there or remembering her times when she was there. He gave her a cajoling smile bringing up the image of the great estate and more into focus. Commenting with a hint of tease to his tone he said, "There she is the old homestead."

Though Nate had commented off handedly he continued to log into various programs preparing for the mission. Josette was not feeling that humor or his poor attempts at humor for her benefit. She continued to study Collinwood and the surrounding area. 

She had always known Collinwood; there had never been nothing to joke about it had been and was a place of mystery where the story of her life and the life of her mother began in the 20th century. Collinwood in Collinsport Maine was a place where a young and very beautiful foundling from New York was offered a job as governess to young David Collins.

On her very first mission, she had to back track for history, to find out why her mother had ended up as she had in Collinwood from the beginning. That had been her first run in with Angelique Bouchard. Josette had followed her mother's arrival to her imminent danger of becoming a member of the living dead and her subsequent transcending time and going back to the past. It was when she helped her father bring her mother back from the past, that had to been when the breach happened and Angelique made her move.

Jeanette paused that moment in her mind and looked to Josette. "There is another deviation, we never helped father bring mother back, Do you think this is where Angelique or maybe this Nicolai interferred and caused this rift freezing us here in this time?" 

Josette had studied her counter part and wondered where they were to live out these lives with these people to find where a rift had formed or were they there to help. "Jeanette, do you have any power to affect this time? Is it possible we were brought here only to observe?"

Jeanette's mind became a confused mess of jumbled thoughts and a mass of equations and problems then it cleared and she shook her head. "They affect me when they time fold or shift dimensional orders so I would think we could project our thoughts or images to them at some point. As for when or where I am not sure. We need to observe a little more."

Josette looked to her sister for guidance in this realm it had been her show from the moment her mother had entered the Victoria's body in this realm. They were connected and Josette was along for the ride. "Whatever you think sis." 

Jeanette turned her gaze back to the image before her and concentrated and the paused moment in their minds began to play. "Hey just like a pause button on a DVR." Jeanette teased her sister as they once again were immersed into the life of this alternate reality.

She had followed her mother through time to watch her pensive lovely features reflected in the dirtied glass panes of the train. So close to a woman that was her mother and knowing what she was going to face made it difficult to stay unobtrusive. So, she kept to her dreams and to her peripheral always watching always protecting.

Josette sighed recalling her fist mission and her first act of protecting her family. A protection that extended her travel back in time, when a séance was held and the spirit of Sarah Collins, her Aunt brought her mother back to see all the terrible things people did and had done to them.

That was a time of terror and loneliness, until she met Peter Bradford. Had life continued as it was for her mother she would have married and remained in the past with Peter, but history and time has a way of correcting itself. Just when her mother could not live in the past forever, neither could Peter Bradford as Jeff Clark remain in the future.

The transition of time, her mother's grief over the loss of Burke Devlin and Julia's interference with Barnabas' plans to pursue her mother had driven her mother into the sympathetic arms of another man. This was a problem, a change in history, something that had to be corrected. It would require special attention from the S.H.A.D.O.W.S. Bureau. A government based covert department established to investigate supernatural events and anomalies. She had been recruited to The Bureau of Supernatural Hunters Advisory Development Other Worldly Services. A Division originally developed through military actions and later transferred to the authority of Homeland Security.

This agency was so covert even the President had been kept in the dark about its existence. They had hidden their actions well and had covered up a great deal of information pertaining to the actual existence of things that go bump in the night and many a horror movie had been fictionalized and portrayed to the public.  
This organization had been developed to protect the public from those nasty’s that go bump in the night. Using funds that came across as 2000 dollars for hammers or 26000 dollars for toilet seats, these funds were being channeled into their operations and the public thought ill of Government spending, how ill would they think if they really knew?

Now, Josette Collins, daughter of Victoria Winters and Barnabas Collins was a part of that organization. Her special talent had become known to covert operations and the agency at her birth, she had been earmarked for recruitment upon her 18th birthday. Her formal education would be in the hands of the S.H.A.D.O.W.S. Bureau. They would see to her development of her special talents and utilized to be a covert protector of good over evil.  
Jo, moved to power down her pad and prepare for her assignment, it was very disorienting and draining. "Nate, I will be back in a few minutes, I need to take care of some personal business." 

Nate nodded as he continued to turn power cells on and to prepare for the first section of her mission. She knew that Jeanette would transit better than she, since she was the one that possessed the power of time travel. She needed to refresh her memories of the first time her mother relocated, and then the subsequent transition of time with Peter the second time. That is what she needed to focus on now. She needed details from those files before she met up with the team.  
Moving on soft-soled shoes she went to her office to shut down her office equipment and moved to her door. "Lights off." The voice command shut the lights off, and she moved through the door. "Secure Door." 

She listened to the soft click of the electronic lock taking affect and locking her door. Holding her personal pad in her hand she moved down the semi lit hallway.  
The lights went out and the room went cold, then from all around her the soft mocking laughter filled the hallways. "Do you really think you can stop me? Think again Josette, you were my enemy in the 18th century and you are still my enemy. Nothing you do will stop me this time." Josette felt the chill as it wafted over her body and shrouded her in its cold tendrils and the smell was of death and evil incarnate.

Josette continued to move in the dark hallway her breath visible from the piercing cold. "I think age has finally caught up with you Angelique. I am not Josette du Pres Collins. And using a few banal tricks will hardly deter me from sending your spirit and soul into the void. Understand this time, I will not play by your game rules Angelique, I will come to end you." 

Then with a flick of her feral eyes, she uttered arcane words of protection and the lights came back on and the room grew to a more comfortable temperature.  
Josette was in awe, "Day-yam I wished I had that power. Did you see that?" 

She looked at her sister and little realized her words had sunk into the consciousness of her counter part. Jeanette had looked at the Josette in this reality.   
She had paused, "Jo, I think she can hear you." They watched her turn and looked around the hallway she had entered and frowned.

"Jeanette?" She called to the air around her. Jeanette are you here?"

Jeanette closed her eyes and tried to force her thoughts forward. "Can you hear us Josette Collins?" She stopped shook her head and sighed.

"I must be tired." Jeanette turned to her sister and said, "Scream out her name Josette."

Joestte opened her mouth and shouted so that it echoed around them, "JOSETTE!" Which caused her to stop cover her ears and look around again fear and confusion filled looking at the empty hallway.

"She can hear you Josette, try again don't yell."

Josette, spoke softly and evenly, "Josette Collins stop, hear me. We need your help!" 

The woman was not in a near panic as the sound of her own voice was speaking to her softly, rushing forward she moved towards a doorway in the hall. Turning and looking over her shoulder she shouted, "I am on to your tricks Angelique, they won't work!"

Now she was just angry and Josette turned to her sister, "She thinks I am Angelique." 

Jeanette nodded, "We wait."

Stopping outside a door, she commanded, "Enter." Pressing her palm to the touch screen, it scanned her hand and then her retina and the door opened to a dark room. "Lights 50 percent please." The lights flared on to a soft illumination. "Phone home please." A large screen monitor lit up with a blue screen and then the image of her father appeared on Skype.

"Josette, my precious daughter; how are you?" 

She smiled and marveled at how well he was aging and how readily he accepted the modern conveniences since his marriage to her mother. 

"I am well father, how are you and mother?" She moved to the sofa and slumped down curling one foot under smiling with open affection at her father's image.

"Your mother has been in Bangor most of the day, I expect her home anytime. If by this call you are making, I take it that you are going to be gone for a while?" 

He had stated it more a question than a statement. "Yes, Poppa, I will. Jeanette will be coming with me."   
She kept her smile cordial if not a bit tense and she watched her father's face for any reaction to her mood. For a moment she saw the flicker of concern darken his otherwise jovial features. "Is it work related my dear?" He knew he could not ask about her work or her sister's involvement, he just knew it was dangerous and he did not like the fact his daughter was in danger and could be hurt.

"Now Poppa, you know I can't say. Just know that it’s important work and an adventure for both of us. I just wanted to ask you about my namesake's mother, her name was Jeanette, and she was born of the aristocracy. But gave up her title after marrying Andre, correct?"

She could sense he was wanting very much to ask her more questions, but knew it was best to just answer her question. "That is correct, and she died in child birth." Barnabas showed a flicker of grief and hid it quickly. A man that had found love two times in his life -time, which was a considerable life- time for him. He had known how it had affected Josette to have only memories shared by her father and an image to peer upon and an active imagination.

"Jeanette had a sister that had married Andre's brother Philippe, her name was Natalie and she helped raise Josette with her daughter Josephine is that correct?"   
Again, Barnabas was pressed to not question his daughter about this trip down memory lane for him. "That is correct. Josephine married before Josette and Josephine's husband was in the service of Prince Nicolai of Monrovia, Jeanette listened to that name and waited to try and learn more, the more she heard of this Nicolai, the more she was convinced he was the reason they had been trapped in this reality and he would be the clue to how they would get out of the reality.  
Attuning her psi power to focus she made a mental note to listen and watch for anything that pertained to the man named Nicolai. He obviously was a major player in this reality and one she would need to better understand to get her and Josette back to their time-line.

"Josephine's husband died while in service to Nicolai and he later married Josephine out of loyalty to her husband. Josephine was not the delicate beauty that Josette was, she had her qualities but they were not strong enough to hold her new husband's attention." Barnabas was now recalling details that had been relayed to him by Natalie duPres during one of her more communicative moments right after Josette's death.”

Barnabas continued to think about that conversation she had with him during that time and he would forget that Josette was not suppose to know he was the original Barnabas when he would begin his dissertation. Josette chose to ignore and not draw attention to that fact. She would listen quietly while he father went down memory lane. “She had become thoughtful and wanted to be with her daughter, she would read her tarot cards and reminisce. She had told me about Josephine’s husband."

Barnabas chuckled, "He was quiet the bounder and as such had fathered 4 children with 4 different mistresses, leaving poor Josephine with only a single heir. However, there was one bit of interesting history that most did not know." 

He bridged his long fingers together and Josette's attention was drawn to his ring, a large black oval opal in a band of gold. He was lost in an obscure thought and she had to be patient until he was ready to continue with his story. Josette glanced away from the ring and knew her mother shared a similar ring a smaller version with diamonds on a golden band. Josette had unconsciously drawn closer to the camera leaning towards her father. "Oh Poppa you always know all the good gossip do tell." 

Barnabas chuckled and then leaned towards his camera, "If you were here I would give you a rather vigorous hug for that bit of flippancy my dear."

From the distance, the sound of a door opening and then a soft and enchantingly sweet voice floated into the room. "And whom would you give a vigorous hug to my love?" Josette watched her mother entered the room. 

"Darling, have you ever noticed how the rooms simply lights up when your mother enters?" He rose to offer her the chair he occupied and then nestled next to her on its arm. Barnabas protectively draped his arm over the back of the chair. Just one of the charmingly sweet aspects of her father's old world charm that had won her mother's favor and heart.

Victoria's love for her husband was evident in the way she comfortably leaned into his body and looked with affection upon her daughter's features. "Well do I have competition for my husband's affection?" She teased her daughter and leaned forward to look into her eyes and for a moment Victoria's eyes fluttered softly and clouded over.

Jeanette carefully conveyed her surprise when she looked to her sister, "They know, look this mother knows what her daughter is about to do. Without speaking what is on her mind, she knows. Watch." Josette nodded. Both women turned to watch the play between mother and daughter.

Even from this distance her mother knew what she was about to do. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and brightened her smile and eased the tension from her body. Lord God, her mother was still in tune to her and her sister. 

"Well if I have to share his affection, I could think of no one better than our children. How are you darling?" 

Josette leaned away from the camera and sighed, the silent communication between them still existed and she could hear her mother's silent inquiry. Telepathy was something that was shared in secret with mother and daughters since their birth. The telepathy was something that had continued between them. When Josette's communication was severed with her mother in her third trimester and forgotten. Apparently, here in this realty they continued to communicate telepathically with each other. Sadly, Josette had missed that part of her relationship with her mother. Knowing what she was feeling and thinking that special sharing that had been shared so long ago. The fact she could not remember their communications had further disappointed her. Perhaps if they had continued to telepathically speak she might not have resented her mother’s apparent stupidity when it came to her blind trust.

"Another trip? You and your sister?" All Josette could do was nod and then she forced her own smile to her lips and spoke to her father. "You know Poppa, I could never really compete for your affection, especially when Momma was involved. Momma, I am very well and thank you for asking and Jeanette sends her love. How is Joshua?" 

Josette found she was falling into the same manners and old world charm her parents had taught her from birth. It was too easy to play the perfectly mannered daughter for her parents. The surface was really what counted when it came to someone like her and her type of business.

Vicki took it for what it was meant to be; a diversion from her telepathic question. It was a connection they had established when she was still in her mother's womb. "Joshua is fine my dear, he is coming home for Thanksgiving, will you and Jeanette be here? I have made plans for the Collins family to be here, it would be nice to know the whole family will be present." 

Josette knew this was her mother's way of getting the information she wanted. "We should all be present to attend Thanksgiving mother, it all depends on mine and Nettie's schedule, but I will make it a point to try and get it cleared in time."

Her mother visibly relaxed into her father's body and she smiled, "Well now what were you two talking about when I came in? It sounded like you were discussing something involving family history again. Or was it some terribly juicy gossip?" 

Josette knew her mother was teasing she deplored gossip and gossipmongers. Josette sighed softly, her thoughts had drifted slightly to her brother, this in an attempt to keep her mother from finding out about her mission. She thought about her brother Joshua Barnabqs Collins, he was happily seeking a doctorate degree in applied science. Poor Josh had never shown any signs of possessing any of the supernatural talents that she and Jeanette possessed. He was at least able to go away to college and have a semi normal life. Which to her mother's relief; was a blessing.

Joshua was named for his grandfather he was to never know and he held his fathers name as his middle name. Barnabas and Victoria had decided to share the names of her father's relatives with their children, and because Victoria loved her husband she agreed. This was why she was named for her father's first love and her mother's name. Jeanette Elizabeth had been named for Josette duPres' mother and Elizabeth Collins Stoddard Patterson. Josette looked at her mother with love and then to her father, "Actually, we were discussing family history mother. I was curious about Josette's cousin Josephine."

Once the family history involving Josette was brought up, it unconsciously caused Victoria to tense and she turned to Barnabas, patting his leg, she said softly, "Darling, I need to talk to cook about supper and Roger is coming by later, so if you would be so kind as to excuse me and you too my sweet Josette, you both will excuse me. I will leave you to the family history."

Barnabas knew that it was a painful subject for his wife to sit through or hear about. It would dredge up hurtful memories that were still painful to think about to this day. She never meant to feel uncomfortable with the subject matter; it was a sub conscious plant from Julia Hoffman so many years ago that caused Victoria to become unsettled with the subject of Josette. Barnabas feeling his wife discomfiture with the subject matter encircled her in his arms and placed a warm kiss on her brow. "Of course, I will miss you my dear but I will not keep you nor bore you with details of a long dead past." The words her father used were accompanied by a smile and another kiss on her mother's cheek.

Josette felt her heart grow heavy with Victoria's pain. It was such an intense part of her past that it was almost palatable to her emotional taste buds. She turned with tears that edged her eyes and Jeanette had nodded.

"I know I have been living with that pain, misery and fear for over six months Josette, I feel her, I smell her and I know her pain and sometimes it is unbearable. I am so glad our mother did not face that kind of pain and anguish. I wish there had been something I could have done for her. There are times that I am so over come by her fear and pain that I want to do something reckless and now you understand what has been a part of my life." 

Josette reached for her sister's hand and held it and looked into her pain filled gaze and offered her a loving hug and held her. "We will get through this sis."  
Once Again, Josette in the alternate reality turned her head, that voice again, it was like her mind was turning on her and she could verbally here thoughts she had not had and was feeling emotions she had not felt before.

Wrapping her arms around herself she focused back to her father. Who had noticed her odd behavior. "Darling girl are you well"   
His polite way of making sure she was ok. 

She smiled and nodded. "Just fine Dad. Please where were we?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Before she stood, Josette leaned forward and reached her hand to the camera trying to parody a grab for her mother's hand, "Mother I love you. I will see you soon. I promise." So desperately she wanted to say, "Never forget I love you. But that would make her more unsettled.

Vicki paused and turned offering her daughter a sad but loving smile moved to the computer screen and she also reached her own palm forward pressing it to the screen, and Josette flattened her hand against the screen. Barnabas stood and collected her in an embrace, kissed her gently on her lips. This was something that Josette never tired of, this was the love she grew up knowing that something that was this wonderful would be hers to claim some day. She would find love, have children, and try to have a normal life, without zipping in and out of the past or future.

She could give up having to detect aberrations and super natural beings that threatened the world, relocating the beings to another time, another place with a different identity or recruiting them. What she refused to give up was the love she witnessed shared between her mother and father. That was worth all the misery she went through to keep them safe and secure in that love. She watched her mother's departure through the arched columns and settled back, "Now you were about to tell me the history of Natalie's daughter Josephine."

Her father's loving gaze drifted from the departing figure of his wife and he turned his attention to his daughter. "She gets distressed over the topic, I fear she still holds to the memories of the time she went into the past. They had, been so cruel to her and her memories of being tried for witchcraft haunt her still. I think we need to be more mindful of her feelings and keep these discussions between us for now."

Jeanette was touched by the gentility of this Barnabas had especially when it came to the respect he held for this Victoria. She shook her head and prayed that in all alternate realities that the Barnabas and Victoria at least had held some kind of love or kindred friendship for each other. She focused back because she felt that something important was about to be imparted.

Josette nodded, "Yes, Poppa, I agree. Now, you had a bit of gossip about Josephine you were about to tell me." He sat in his chair, crossed his leg, dressed as she always remember him being dressed, in a 3 piece custom- made suit of rich material. He always looked immaculate. Josette could never recall a time her father was not the epitome of decorum and proper breeding. He was so old world that nothing would or could change the fact her father was born in 18th century in the year 1765. She was glad she had been reared in a home with old-fashioned values and expectations.

"Ahh yes, let us continue, Josephine upon hearing of Josette's death, and the death of her own husband had traveled to Collinwood to meet up with her mother. She came in the company of her father Philippe duPres the twin brother to Andre, Josette's father. They had taken up residence for a short time here in the Old House. Josephine was widowed and arrived in Collinsport, what was not known at the time of her arrival was Josephine was with child, a girl child."

He paused so he could recount this part that he had found in journals left by Natalie and discovered by Willie. "Apparently, Josephine herself did not realize she was enceinte, and after her period of mourning Josephine was then courted by Prince Nicolai. For some reason only known to Nicolai felt he had a duty to take care of Josephine, because her husband Henri Cristobel had given his life to protect the Prince from an assassination attempt."

Barnabas stood and moved to look for a journal he had put in the bookcase that hid the secret room. "Ahh here it is." He turned and moved back to Josette's image on the computer screen, opened the book studied it a moment and then nodded. "Ahh, here we go." Finding the page he needed he read briefly from the journal.   
"It had been known and was rumored that Nicolai had formed an unholy alliance with the devil and he had practiced the dark arts. He was arrogant enough to think that no one would dare to call him out on such devious acts that he held his pride and his command to the point of intolerable dominance over those that were his family and his subjects. Some of his enemies found this out and had devised a plot to end his life and send him to the pits of hell." His voice was so soothing while he read the account in Natalie's spidery scrawl.

“My dearest Josephine had resisted his advances for as long as she could." 

He sighed and noted that there were notations by Josephine herself. "Ahh here we go.” 

“I could not tolerate nor could I defend against such an odious person and was equipped to avoid any further contact until the untimely death of my dearest mother and most ardent defender. Poor mother's demise was such that the official ruling determined at the coroner's inquest was death under mysterious circumstances.”

“I was so distraught and Poppa was doing what he could manage and then he too soon fell ill whether it was from mysterious circumstances or he had grieved the loss of Momma.”

‘With the loss of both my parents, what was I to do? I was filled with grief, and Nicolai was so persistent I had no will to fight him any more he has finally won this battle of wills and I feel I should just allow his advances.”

“I am imminent with the birth of my child, and a child should have the influence of a father in its life. I am beside myself with what to do. I hope the child is a girl. Then I could easily ask Joshua Collins to foster my child to save her from the influence of such an odious man.”

“If I birth a boy, my fear is that he will soon be propagated into the seedy and reprehensible world that is eagerly pursued and woe by Nicolai." Josette allowed her father to pause as he thumbed through the journal to find what had happened.

"Father do you have a picture of this Prince Nicolai?" 

Barnabas left the first book opened on the desk in front of him, rose and moved to pull down another book and carried it to the desk. Thumbing through the pages he smiled and nodded, "Here my dear."

He held up the book and Josette moved in to peer at the reproduction of a inked portrait of Prince Nicolai, Josette was not the only one that leaned in to peer at the portrait so were the ethereal forms that had been sucked into this world.

Jeanette gasped, "Daemian!" She whispered his name and her sister leaned forward and saw the picture.

"He looks so much like Cameron." Josette commented in return to Jeanette then looked and saw Josette nod, and she softly agreed in mutter, "Yes he does look like Cameron." 

That is when Jeanette knew that Josette was beginning to synch with the Josette of this realty and that meant they were in trouble. "Jo, you have to fight the urge to synch with the Josette of this reality. If you do, we could be stuck here forever."

Josette looked away from the picture and saw her sister Jeanette floating impalpable form wearing a white gown, her hair blowing around her and looking incongruous studying the another Josette at her side.

Blinking she shook her head and turned her attention away from the apparitions and back to her father, "Focus, you are under stress." She spoke low enough her father had not heard and she listened to his voice when he continued wit the journal's missives.

"The child was fostered by Joshua Collins and raised as a Collins."

Barnabas looked up and added, "Oddly enough no mention of this child was reported in the official family history, so no explanation as to why Joshua would take Josephine's child to raise, this was of course after the death of Naomi and Sarah and my great, great grandfather Barnabas went to England."

Josette schooled her features she played this pretend game with her father, she never would let him know she knew his secret nor that she had played an important part in his retrieval and ultimate marriage of her mother.

He could never know that she knew because she knew it would have destroyed him emotionally. It was his well-kept secret and he had to maintain that persona that he was descended from the original Barnabas Collins. So his children allowed him this fallacy of their relationship.

Jeanette felt her hand grabbed as she heard another abbreviation of this realty. Turning her gaze to her sister she nodded, making another note. She was beginning to put a pattern together in this realty. There had been many mistakes made and now they were trapped because of those mistakes. Focusing back on this realty's Josette she listened and waited.

Josette knew her father's secret and was even responsible for her special abilities being transmitted by him to her while she was in her mother's womb. Something she now planned down to the last detail to make sure would happen, thereby securing her future and her mother's safety.

Her family was the most important people in her life and she had resolved a long time ago that nothing would cause them harm again. Then it became painfully clear, as Josette’s mind raced to fill in the blanks for her own time rift in this realty. 

Her dawning realization flooded both women when they realized they were tied to this time because of their mother and the Vicki of this time.

Concentrating as hard as she could, Jeanette tried to push her thoughts out of her body and back to their realty, they needed their mother there and the Vicki of this time needed to be present to rescue them both from this realty.

Logan had sat and watched the two women when he felt a nudge in his thoughts. It was a familiar presence and at first he was readying his psi blocks. Then he heard the thought broken and strained but it was there.

"Cameron, I feel Jeanette in my mind. She is trying to get a message out to me but I am only getting disjointed thoughts."

Cameron looked at the woman in his arms and all he wanted was to help her, to free her from this hell that had trapped her and left him feeling helpless. "What do we need to do to try and bridge this gap between you and Jeanette?"

Logan stood up, "I have an idea but I need to run it through another computer bank to see if it will work. I will return. Logan turned opening a dimensional door, Josette of the alternate realty began to feel sick and dizzy. 

Pushing that feeling behind her she refocused to her father while he sat in the chair and continued reading. Josette would have to hold back on her own thoughts of Nicolai. Nicolai had somehow met her mother and found her incomparable and wanted her for his own. With this information in hand, she knew how to derail Nicolai and focus on capturing Angelique for the void. She merely had to send her mother back in time to take Josephine's place. If what her father said were true, then Nicolai would give her mother no second thought comparing her to Josephine Cristobel. Josette knew at this very moment what would and had to be done to finally deal with Angelique and Nicolai.

If she was unsuccessful, with either she did not want to think of the results of her life. ". . . so, my dear Josette, is there anything else you wish to know?" Josette shook her head and looked back noting the studious look her father was giving her.

"No, no Poppa, you have helped me immensely understand the complexities of my family's history. Well, I must be going. Thank you again Poppa. Remember I love you and Jeanette sends her love."

She blew him a kiss and listened patiently to her father's last request, "You both really need to try and come home for Thanksgiving, your mother would not want to interfere in your lives she respect your independence, it still does not preclude the fact she loves you both and misses you terribly."   
She offered him a reassuring smile and then verbally reassured him that she would try and would bring Jeanette with her. “I know Poppa and I love her very much too and the minute I sign off, I shall make it a point to call Jeanette and tell her to get Thanksgiving off and we will be home. Deal?” He smiled and nodded his assent.

“Deal my dearest love, take care and call soon.” 

Switching off the computer, she sighed deeply and looked at her chronometer. She leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she was home. She would promise herself she would be home and bring her sister; by keeping this promise she would assure herself of a successful mission.  
Drifting back in her mind she began to put her plan in place. She would have to revisit her mother's rescue from the Collinsport Goal in 1795 and would make the alterations sometime after her return and subsequent marriage to her mother. Yes, that is when it would begin, after their marriage. Angelique made her first attempt on her mother's life and her life right after her mother discovered she was pregnant with her.

Getting up, she moved to put on her sensor suit. The design of this suit was to feel like a second skin, and to make her only visible to the players when she triggered the suit to give her a vaporous look. It only enhanced her own abilities to dissolve into a mist and to reappear where she needed to be. It also insulated her against the transition of time travel. Pulling her hair into the cap, she covered her face with the filmy mesh mask headgear. On soft- soled matching shoes she slowly made her way out of her apartment to the end of the hallway and turning she approached a set of double doors.

All the warnings posted let anyone unfamiliar with the surroundings that under penalties of death no one should enter these doors. Josette smiled behind her mask, closing her eyes, she felt the familiar sense of floating, her body growing alive with the electrical magnetic pulse field that surrounded her body. Her body reacting to the surge and then she shifted and her body formed into a vampiric mist. She floated under the door and into the room. Slowly and unfortunately one of the few times she was truly vulnerable, she began to reform. The other occupants of the room did not show any sign of her odd reappearance than to wait for her to fully form.

Nate never showed one moment of being surprise at her odd and sudden appearance. Not only did he not look up from his control panel as he continued to study his programs and make adjustments as needed he continued to ignore Josette. He finished his program, he off handedly spoke to her, "We are a go in 5 if you are ready boss." 

Josette moved to the panel to stand next to Nate. "I will be."

Her earpiece burped with static and then Aden's voice filled her ear. "Jo are you sure you want to go alone on this first leg?" She moved to the panel against the wall facing the double doors. In the center of the room a large circular raised disc with a clear enclosure made it appear a visible chamber that encircled the larger disc that took up a major portion of the rooms width. 

Inside were 9 metallic circular discs. When Josette first saw the area she was reminded of her favorite television show, Star Trek and its transporter room. Jo reached for another pad next to the panel on a small desk.

"Aden, I need to research something and then will set travel for Jeanette and S.H.A.D.O.W.S. Team 1 to follow through behind and we will meet up in . . ." she glanced to the chronometer on the wall. "3 minutes 14 seconds. Its set, they can follow through at that time." 

Aden sighed. "That means you will be out of contact in transition for almost six months S.T.I.T. are you sure you want to do this alone?"

Josette knew standing time in transition was different from real time. She would be alone and vulnerable if she did not time this right. Fingers that flew like lightening across the keyboard, she placed her coordinates into the computer terminal and then moved to the enclosed disc, standing on top of one of the discs she took a deep breath, spoke one more time to Aden. "See you when I get back."

Josette's last view was the arrival of Team 1 dressed in S.H.A.D.O.W.S. black ops uniform clothing, she caught the appraising look of Darius to the glinting glowing red eyes of Cameron. Shifting from view into vapor form. "Damnit Jo wait!” Logan muttered as she disappeared. Cameron turned to a similar dressed Jeanette, "Your sister is bat crap crazy, you know that?"

Jeanette had always held a secret crush on Cameron and felt her heart slightly skip a beat when he spoke to her. She knew he coveted Jo, she still held out hope that he would notice her some day and just give her a chance. "Yeah and your point?" 

She moved towards the computer panel and picked up the pad.

"You guys need to get ready to join up with Jo, I have your team waiting and following in 5 minutes."

They all grabbed their equipment and moved to the silver discs in the circular enclosure. Before Cameron entered the chamber, he turned his gaze once again on Jeanette.

"I understand now why Nicolai wants your mother so bad. If she looks anything like you, then it's worth his soul." He winked at her as she flushed deeply and turned her back on him. 

Her words drifted softly across the room before he closed the chamber door, "My mother is very beautiful."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Jeanette felt the time shift and her body began to feel the shift and it felt like she was being torn apart, she screamed in pain and once again she reached for Josette's hand and immediately found her hand and her body but was having trouble maintaining a hold on her hand. “God no! Help me Jo! Help me! I am being torn apart!”

Josette moved to hold her sister and felt her reach her hand to hold on while her body began to phased in and phased out of view. "Oh my God, Jeanette, no, stay with me!"

In the lab her body arched its back, began to convulse and seized. Her eyes flew open and rolled up her head. Her mouth flew opened for what looked like a silent scream. She lay with her arms spread away giving the appearance of a crucifixion.

Her fingers closed then open in a spasm and her body went from being solid in form to translucent. She finally stabilized and when she did Josette had been throw out of the alternate reality and was now going from a fetal position held by Cameron to a limp and unresponsive. She had quit breathing "Breathe Damnit Jo, Breathe!"

Logan had mercifully returned with some cables and a small generator when he arrived, he found Logan crumpled over Josette trying to breathe for her. "You have to help me Logan she is not breathing!

Logan took on that no nonsense look and rapidly went to Logan's side. "Stay here with Nettie, I will be back." He lifted Josette in his arms and disappeared out of the room. Appearing in the clean room of the surgery lab. 

"Nurse Nancy, a fake name for all the nurses that worked in this top secret laboratory saw him with an unconscious Josette in his arms and rushed to help him. 

"This way and put her on the sensory table." She turned to the wall and pressed the red button, and alarms went off with computerized voice shouting, "We have a code blue, a code blue in the surgery lab, code blue." The soft dulcet voice kept repeating the emergency message, until the response team arrived with a crash cart.

No longer was a defibrillator part of the crash cart, the bed Jo lay in was now the defibrillator. A doctor moved to the room turned to Logan, "We have this you can leave." 

The doctor then turned back to his team, "Prepare to intubate and lets start an IV ringers lactate and prepare 10cc of epinephrine. "

Logan stepped back and turned to the door took a step and disappeared through the dimensional door he had opened to re-enter the lab where Cameron sat helpless in another chair next to Jeanette. 

His voice cold and devoid of emotion spoke softly, "She is Intra phasing, if she continues she will be gone Logan."

Logan nodded, stooped to pick up the tech cables he had brought in with the hand held power unit and carefully attached the cables to the Chair's bottom. Connecting the male end of the cables into the female outlets of the power unit he looked at Cameron.

“This will help stabilize her. It will also send electrical pulses to her mind and she will then be able to hopefully communicate with us. You might want to sit back and not touch her or the chair when I power this up. This little black box has been altered to give a big kick."

Cameron sat back and watched. Logan flipped the power button on and turned to watch his friend's body reacted to the first charge of power and electrical current that was flowing through her body. "I have to try and control her heart beat while this things is on. You might want to go find Aden and tell him I need another qualified PSI student and send them here. Its gonna be a looong night."

The area around the Collinsport Goal crackled with electricity and lightening flickered across the night sky. As the dissociation cleared and Josette became more orientated to her surroundings she checked her chronometer and the sounds of the goal being tested could be heard, clump thump, the sound of the hangman's noose around the potato sack.

Shifting to peer around the area she verified she was in Collinsport Maine, in 1795, the night before her mother was to hang for witchcraft. Now, Josette became the spectator in the life of her mother. She was anxious. This was going to be tricky but she had to find out where they had messed up and why it had put her at risk.

The starkness of the room only made its occupant more depressed. She would have been beautiful if not for the look of despair and hopelessness that enveloped her in the jail cell. Her hair needed a good wash and her clothing had that putrefied smell of over use and missed chamber pot accidents.

It was times like this that Josette was struck by how much Jeanette favored her mother's fragile beauty. Victoria Winters Bradford was Jeanette's age when she faced her mortality. Now, Josette watched her mother once again lived through this horrid and happy night.

Outside Victoria could hear the gallows being tested. She had been here before, and had escaped her fate. Her first escape had been because she had unwillingly come to the past and lived the life of another. This time, she had no place or way of returning. Her time her was brief and coming to an end.

Her dreams were filled in the future when Jeff Clark and she had eloped, only to lose him on their wedding night to the call of the past. Then Peter Bradford came to bring her back to the past. She left with him, faintly knowing she may be returning to her date with the gallows, little did she realize that Peter would die before her. Peter would be hung for a crime she had committed. No one would believe her or listen to her confession to save Peter’s life. 

She and Peter had returned to be captured and Peter's sentence would be carried out before her own. She was growing more ill with each passing hour. Finally, her jailer had sent for the town doctor. Even now as she lay down, she knew she was alone. She knew she had a fever and it was starting to affect her in ways only delirium could affect her.

She could not think of anything but her sorrow. Her love Peter Bradford was the first to be hanged. He had been convicted of a murder she had committed to protect Daniel Collins from Noah Gibbs and Nathan Forbes. Unfortunately, Peter had taken the gun from her hand and had her secreted away in the hidden mausoleum room before the authorities had arrived.

How cruel could fate be, there had been so much anguish and pain that had surrounded her life since her arrival in Collinsport Main 1795. She had traveled back in time during a séance' being held at Collinwood in the year 1967. That is where she had met Peter Bradford, a jailer and aspiring attorney. He had tried to defend her against the allegations of witchcraft but Trask had been more influential with the court than Peter.

Closing her eyes she sighed and felt the sting of tears. At least this way she would not have to grieve long for Peter, she would join him in the afterlife. Odd at how times like this, ones thoughts drift to the past, did not everyone say that at the point of death they relived their past. 

Is that how her life would end here? Even now her heart lay heavy with her sorrow and her stomach roiled with fear causing the slight hint of bile rise up and fill her taste buds. Rushing to the chamber pot in the corner she retched what little she had on her stomach and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth.

Again, the sound of the gallows being tested could be heard and she leaned her head against the rough stone walls feeling it bite into her forehead. It was in this state of mind, that Josette began to implant thoughts of her father and his proclamation and his proposal in her mother's mind.

Struggling against her body she made her way to her bed and fell on he back. From the realty that was Jeanette’s, she watched her mother's body a transparent almost ghostly form fall into and be absorbed into the Vickie in this realty and then she knew what had happened at this point. 

This Josette had bisected her mother and Jeanette's mother making them another entity entirely and sending another part, of this Vicki to a different realty. This was the point that Damien had tried to take her mother but that was not happening here.

There would be no Cameron slipping through the time fold to rescue this Vicki or her mother or her. So this is where it happened and this was how she was going to bring her mother back and reconnect the two Vicki's to one individual living in another realty.

"Vickie?" Her voice was spoken softly echoing in the hollow sounding cell. Could she be hallucinating? Was that voice of a familiar person, one she had left behind in 1967? No it must be the fever ripping at her mind and spinning in he delirium.

Tears stung her eyes she closed them and she shook her head. "No, I am not going mad." She spoke out loud her anguish familiar to her ears and that of her visitor.

“No, my dear you are not going mad." Strong comforting hands held her trembling shoulders and turned her to face him. "My dear look at me, I am as real as you." Lifting her gaze to stare into the handsome face she had always remembered.

"Which Barnabas are you?" She choked out her words and leaned heavily into his warm frame. Even now wondering if she were going mad and he would think her mad. Maybe this was her hell, she was going mad and would find happiness in her madness.

Everyone had been so cruel and cold accusing her of causing one death after another while she stayed at the Old House on the great estate that was Collinwood. She loved the family and the past at one time, there was no way she would curse or kill any member of the Collins family.

Josette lifted her arm and made a note of the date, time and the abbreviation to the time band she wore, then did a quick search and found it did not make any changes to the future. Shifting her position she keyed in a signal to digitally record the abbreviation. She could see a slight ripple in time to the change and then continued to watch.

This ripple occurred about the time this Vicki absorbed the Vicki from Jeanette's realty.

"What an odd question, I am your devoted servant, your Barnabas, my dear Victoria. I have come to take you back to the 20th century, where you are needed where you are wanted."

Josette once again made a note on the abbreviation from the original chain of events and recorded them and frowned the probability factor played out a 32 percent tidal wave factor of change. 

She needed to play this out with her parents to see if she could use it to catch a witch and a warlock. She shifted knowing the change would only affect 32 percent of the future it would depend on how the wave would affect the future generations of the Collins family.

Josette had to switch locations. Someone or something else was messing with the timeline; this was not how it had played out originally. She frowned and knew she would have to wait for the team members to arrive in order to fix this. This was something being altered through another source and she would need Logan and Cameron to arrive to fix it.

Shifting back to her family home she went through the rooms of the old house looking for that meddlesome bitch Angelique, she would pull her through the time rift by that glorious blond hair of hers if it was the last thing she did. Unable to find her at the old house, she shifted back to where her mother and father were in the county goal.

"Barnabas? 20th Century, did you follow me back? How . . . " Her mind filled with so many questions, her confusion obvious. Turning into his body she clung to him her body tremble to his touch and her voice muffled in his great coat. "How did you know I needed you? How is it possible that you could come back to get me?" 

Barnabas buried his face into her dark hair. This was right, this felt right, and she was here in his arms where she belonged. "Sarah told me you were in trouble and needed me. With Professor Stokes help and the use of a very helpful stairway in the West Wing of Collinwood, we will get you back to the right time."

Josette sighed in gratitude, thinking 'at least that part had not been messed . . . " 

Then she knew where Angelique was, Collinwood in the west wing hiding out in the closet to the stairway of time. Glancing down at her watch she knew that by NTL, a normal time line, her team would be there in 3 minutes, here she had at least 6 more months. She then decided to wait it out and see how much of this was being changed by Angelique.

The next words from her father caught her attention and had her checking that information. Waiting to see this through. With each passing minute her anger was growing. Her father discussed things she knew he had no idea of its existence. She began to watch her father and her suspicion became even more pronounced when they progressed in this scenario.

"Your travel back in time caused a rift in the space and time elements and Collinwood was slowly disappearing because of something that you must have done back in this time. I know Peter is dead my dear, I know you grieve for your loss of his love. But you are needed back in your time, in your place. If you do not return, there will be no future for Collinwood or its family."

The further this went on Jeanette saw now that Josette and her mother's entrance into this time line had brought another time line into the scenario and now there was the wave that had been created as those time lines began to merge and destroy the other timeline. 

This was a mess and she had to do something before they imploded into each other sending out that cascade failure that had been discussed by the future members of SHADOWS. She needed her mother and in her mind she shouted as loud as she could and it sent a shock wave forth and Logan heard her, "BRING ME MOTHER!"

Cameron looked at Logan and spoke softly, "I'm on it, and your assistant is here." Logan disappeared with little effort and body movement then when Cameron left a young skinny boy wearing low-slung pants and wearing a New Direction T-Shirt appeared in his place.

"Names Rodney, you need me?"

Logan rolled his eyes to heaven and then jerked his shirt to pull him forward and the boy sucked in his breath and his pants fell to his knees. "Great, boy put your pants back on and come here hold my hand and don't let go." Rodney did as he was instructed.

The more she watched her father the more she was sure she had entered an alternate reality and this was not her shift for her time frame.

This Vicki and Barnabas were from an alternate reality. How had she slid into this reality? She glanced down at her chronometer and sighed. She had another 2 minutes before she could time shift into the void and get transport out. Until then she would have to and then she felt it or rather her.

There was another Josette in this reality. She was probably sensing her and together they would need to meet but not now. She had to wait and all she could do is watch as another Victoria and another Barnabas had their reunion.

She could see how like her father he was but not like her father at all. At least for now, she was glad it was not interference from Angelique or Nicolai so she could at least wait and pray that whatever was happening in her universe was not being altered by two of her arch nemesis.

Josette shifted her gaze over the room and finally pinpointed where the other Josette must be observing. She shifted over to where she saw the time flux occur and reached out and curled her fingers around the other Josette's wrist. Contact blended the two together and the other Josette was surprised to see her twin. Josette signaled her counter part to remain quiet while they listened. Jo reached over and tapped in her question.

"Is this how your timeline played out with your parents?" She nodded yes and Jo smiled and then typed. "I got transported here due to a flux in my own TL. I have to wait another 2 minutes before I go void." She nodded again and then turned her attention to her parents and began her digital vid.

His voice was soft, and it carried with it, the tenderness he felt for her but conveyed the urgency of his mission back in time. "We did not realize the consequences of your actions until after you were gone." Josette crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Rolling her eyes. She glanced at the alternate Josette and watched her while she continued her observations.

Although she knew this was not her father. He did look like her father, he sounded like her father, he loved this Vicki as her father loved her mother, and he was a bit more formal with her and in Jo's own thoughts a bit of a stuff shirt. She kept track of this time and the time her team would transport.

Victoria with as much strength as she could manage pushed back and peered up at the man who had declared his love for her. "How do you know what the future will hold Barnabas? How could you know my absence is what created the rift?"

He gently cupped her chin in his soft, strong fingers. "Because Julia and I traveled to the future, we have seen the fall of the House of Collinwood and we have seen it is due to you not being there to meet Burke Devlin. Devlin marries Carolyn and brings down the Collins family. Carolyn is driven mad, Elizabeth commits suicide and David dies by Laura's hand in a fire. All of this is because you are here and never arrive at Collinwood. All of that happened the day you came back with Bradford. Your existence, your birth was as if it never happened."

"Oh Barnabas, I would never . . ." He pulled her close and held her trembling body next to his. He could not tell her the real truth, which was he would be caught for taking Maggie Evans and destroyed. His own existence was at risk, and the great house of Collinwood falling into ruin. Without Vickie being there at the times she was needed, it caused a catastrophic failure in the Collins family life. Its very existence lay to ruin.

Both their existences relied on the other at this time, and he was determined to bring her back. "You must be ready to come with me my dear. We do not have much time before we transit to the future." 

They both could hear the turn key jangle of keys when he unlocked the heavily bolted door and the words that echoed around the room. "It is 6 o'clock time to get the witch." Vickie's eyes filled with panic and fear, Barnabas held her closer and spoke softly into the air.

What neither of them realized was the time that their Josette and Jo moved to their sides. She knew that they both needed power to transcend time and Jo was not sure how much of her powers this alternate Josette had. 

Apparently, her counter part had Jeanette's talent along with the enhanced technology of her Shadow Division; Victoria Winters with Barnabas Collins were transported back to the 20th Century.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Jeanette knew she would not be able to reset her past and restore the time line and that unless she would be allowed to bring her mother in to align again with a part of her essence that was left behind. All of their worlds would begin to tumble in a cascade failure. 

She no longer felt her sister so the PSI lock had been broken when this Josette had slip streamed into another realty. Jeanette was worried when she saw her counter self if she would sync with her counter part. 

She could only hope with this new stabilizing power source she could absorb the plane jumping and finally get her thoughts to Logan. She watched and absorbed the who scenario much like a sponge does water, her fears were what happened when she got saturated?

The air crackled with energy, the turnkey watched in stunned silence Victoria Winters and a strange man slowly dissolved in front of him. Making the sign of the cross to ward him from evil, he screamed for help and that was the last words that Victoria and Barnabas heard as they made transition through time to arrive at the Old House in the year 1967.

Victoria held onto Barnabas and slowly opened her eyes waiting for the energy around them began to dissipate. Slowly she pivoted on her delicate feet and looked around the room. It was the drawing room of the old house but it had changed somewhat. Both Josette’s waited to get their balance while Vicki and Barnabas adjusted to their timeline.

Her counter smiled at her and mouthed 'thank you.' Then she adjusted her vid cam and continued to observe her parents. Looking at her watch, Jo was painfully aware of how slow her time was moving. She waited while she watched the other Barnabas and Vicki.

"You have made some changes Barnabas. I see some sign that you have finally given into modern connivances." Barnabas reluctantly pulled away from her and studied her more carefully in the light of the chandelier."

Yes, it was a decision I had to make." He had left off to adjust to this century. "It was important to provide a more pleasant atmosphere for Julia and her research."

Hearing this news caused Victoria to clutch her hands together. "Julia? Is she here?" She glanced around expecting to see Julia Hoffman enter the room. Barnabas studied her frail form and could not push the rush of feelings from his body. Even now how innocent and beautiful she was and she did not realize how she really fit the room in her quaint old style clothing from the 18th century.

All she knew at the moment was she felt she had lost something important in her life. She should feel secure and happy to be back. Instead she was more bereft than when she was in that cell. Puzzling over what she felt she had lost was not her love; Peter Bradford, but the man that stood before her now.

The other Josette moved to stand next to Jo and she tapped into her wrist com, 'This is where she is about to realize that Barnabas is the man she needs to be with not Bradford, look at her expression. This is where our time variance began for us.' 

Reading her notation Jo nodded and then tapped back to her, 'Angelique is here. I can watch them if you want to go find her." The other Josette shook her head and tapped back, 'Wait, we have to see this through.'

Jo nodded and then asked, "Do you have a sister that works with you in SHADOWS ops?' Josette smiled and nodded to the top of the stairs. There she saw a woman that looked very much like her sister Jeanette. 

Josette, then tapped her next message on her com bracer, 'Her name is Sarah.' So there was one of the differences she had to wait to see the other differences in their future selves.

The figure that looked like her appeared, Jeanette pushed her power out and she watched the one named Sarah but looked like her grow dizzy and put her hand to her forehead. She leaned heavily on the bannister and rested against it she tried to regain her balance. Then she felt it at the edge of her mind.

"Net, its Logan and Rodney, we are going to get . . ." 

Then his connection was lost. Sighing deeply and mentally, Jeanette had to plan the reconnect and she would need some more strength and power to push her plan into Logan's mind. She was focused back to what was going on and if she could figure out how to fix all of this after all it had been her fault. Again she was drawn back into what was happening at this point.

She turned her attention back to the two in the drawing room of the Old House. She could see that in this reality, this Barnabas had a lot more information than her father. She also noted he seemed to be more attuned to what the future would bring and what the consequences of those actions would reap. She would have given anything to read his mind to know how much more he knew than her father. Instead she had to wait to let this play out so she could catch up with her team.

Victoria was wrestling with so much at this time, this Vicki had come to realize that her decisions had cost her the one man that loved her unconditionally and she realized she had thrown his love away and she was afraid, she had lost Barnabas. 

Shaking her head she turned to peer about the room, noting how much he had improved the house for creature comforts instead of originality and purest beliefs to the past. She wondered if Julia had influenced him in his decision to make these changes and a part of her felt bereft. 

Jeanette also noted the room and was glad her mother had been successful in changing their house to a more inviting and modern place, because the house was so old, there were times where you could smell the age of the timber used in building the house.

It held a distinctive odor that a lot of older homes had and she figured it was from the exposed wood used to accent the houses. Wood had always managed to absorb the various smells from the time frame of their being built. It was like older libraries. They held those lovely books that were slowly being consumed by pulp mites.

Still perplexed over the feeling of loss she pivoted on her feet and turned to peer back at the man before her. They made a pair, he was dressed as she remembered the original Barnabas being dressed and she in her servants clothing. 

Why did she feel lost, and alone, why did she feel she would never know happiness? It could not be because of Barnabas Collins. That was ridiculous, she had loved Peter and had refused Barnabas' proposal of marriage. That was giving her a moment’s pause wondering if she had made the right choice.

"Are you and Julia married?" She could not help but ask. She had to ask even now fearing his response. She braced herself for the answer. Then a glimmer of hope flickered with his response. She would always remember this moment because he now had a different look to his face.

"No my dear, Julia and I are merely friends. She could not replace you in my heart. Julia is devoted to her career. She is back at Wyndcliff. We talk and go to dinner and she was very instrumental in helping Professor Stokes getting me to you and bringing us back."

This was the other abbreviation she would make note of for her personal files and she watched and grew concern while watching the color leave the face of the Vicki in this reality. Vickie felt the ground sway beneath her, and as she felt her strength leave her, Barnabas was there in a moment’s notice sweeping her up into his strong arms and supporting her.

"How thoughtless of me, of course you are exhausted. You must rest my dear. I will take you to Josette's room." 

He moved to the foot of the long staircase, and shouted "Willie! Willie come quickly to Josette's room!" 

Vickie laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes giving into the darkness that beckoned her to its call.

Barnabas turned to the sound of a closing door and the onrush of hurried footsteps. "Barnabas! You made it back and you have Miss Winters?" 

Barnabas always thought Willie was an under statement for the obvious. "Yes, yes, she had fainted. Follow me to Josette's room. I have some further instructions for you." 

Barnabas carried Vickie followed by Willie up the stairs and down the hallway. Barnabas’ form was formidable and somewhat commanding while he carried Vicki down the hallway followed by a kowtowed Willie Loomis.

Josette had figured that this Willie had followed the same footsteps the Willie Loomis in her timeline. She waited watching the chronometer to slowly tick down. She knew that the Willie of her time line had come to town with Jason Maguire and made very few friends. 

It was not until after Willie had read the Collins family history he went in search of the alleged hidden jewels buried with Naomi Collins. That was his salvation or downfall depending on how it could be viewed.

Willie had been a trouble- maker and stirred a lot of hate and fear in his wake. However, on that fateful night he went in search of his treasure, he uncovered the horrible family darkest secret hidden for many years in the secret room of the family mausoleum. 

It was the family secret that had been buried for over 200 years and was the knowledge of his secret that had been passed down to the eldest child to succeed as owner of Collinwood. It was a family trust to keep the secret and only reveal it upon their deathbed. The problem is, the secret died when Edith died in the late 1800's and the secret was never passed on.

Willie in his thirst for riches had uncovered and released Barnabas Collins, a man cursed by a witch 200 years in the past to walk the earth as a member of the undead. Willie's ignorance of the tell tale signs of warding or entrapping evil went unnoticed while he broke the consecrated seals and worked the chains off the crypt's top. 

Pushing the lid up, he watched in horror when Barnabas Collins opened his eyes and reached up to take Willie by his throat. "Thank you. I am hungry." 

Willie's screams of horror went unheard while Barnabas Collins unleashed his need, his drive on Willie's wrist, draining Willie of just enough blood and putting him under his command.

Barnabas needed to learn where he was and what year it was, this creatures clothing told him he obviously was in a different century, but his drive and need for blood and to seek out a victim was more important.

That momentous occasion set in a series of events that led to Barnabas being discovered by Julia Hoffman and her attempts to 'cure' him of his affliction. Julia Hoffman had also interfered with his plans for Vicki.

Jo followed the other Josette up the stairs and her counter part waited then handed her a small vid device which was playing out the events of what had transpired up to this point an Jo watched it making comparisons to her own reality, deciding to copy the files from the vid link for her own private file. She watched the events unfolded very much like they had in her timeline.

Josette was fairly familiar with most back history, she reviewed although there were very minor variations to this she always felt her mother resembled the portrait more than Maggie and was somewhat surprised that this Barnabas chose the same track her own father had chosen.

It was after Maggie Evans was reported dead that Barnabas soon focused his attention on another. Though she did not physically resemble his lost love, she possessed the same tender qualities his beloved and she had an extraordinary call to the past and things that had past. He went about carefully cultivating his relationship with Victoria Winters.

So now, Jeanette as an omnificence being in the third person unknown presence observed Josette watching the other Josette preview her parents in their lives and their past played out. It was coming to how Angelique had manipulated everything. Something told Josette, whom Jeanette had decided to think of as Jo discovered had learned all she could about Angelique and used her own lust for vengeance against them.

Jo as obviously Josette was determined that if nothing prevailed from their lives, they would fight the evil and prevent any further harm coming to the Collins family. They both had become convicted in their cause and was as determined to make sure that the evil would not be allowed to pervade their lives or those of their family.

This was a pivotal time for both woman because It was time, that more attention was being focused on the small community of Collinsport. In this time line the military, unlike in Jo and Jeanette’s timeline had been a branch of service that was being newly formed by a team of Government scientists.

Their plan was to pick and choose members of the military that had shown a higher than normal attributes to harness powers that leaned to the supernatural or eldritch powers. 

It was becoming a special developmental branch of the Government that had taken an interest in finding and securing areas they called a Hell Mouth. By combining these groups they had formed and developed a top-secret organization they called SHADOWS Operations. 

Now, with so many mysterious attacks happening and deaths of animals with blood drained from their bodies, it had gotten the attention SHADOWS Department. 

Josette knew that monumental changes were coming. These changes would affect all their lives. Jo knew how closely her life resembled Josette's life especially now at this point of her parents lives.

It was the very same accident near Eagle Hill Cemetery, which forced a meeting between her father, and Dr. Eric Lang. Lang's father had studied under a formidable doctor in Germany, a man by the name of Frank Stein. He believed that life could be created from inanimate body parts. He had been working on a serum and a theory of sorts and now he could have the perfect specimen to prove his theory.

Here Jeanette realized Lang played a different part in the lives of these two timelines, he had created problems for her parents early on and had used her mother to give life to Adam. No one even Timothy who had taken Josette's fetus was allowed to talk about that part of the operation that was later to be called Fetus Fiasco to Baby Back. She smiled wryly watching the two women work on their problems to cure their timeline hiccup.

It was after the accident, Barnabas under the care of Dr. Eric Lang, a most unusual doctor, would use his serum he had developed which would help Barnabas see the sunlight for the first time in 200 years. 

It was also through Eric Lang that Barnabas and Julia would resolve differences and go ahead with an experiment that would drain Barnabas of his curse and transfer his life force into another. This other being was Adam. Barnabas would forever be linked to Adam. If Adam died Barnabas would revert to what he had been.

What he had been, a creature that fed off of others for their blood. A creature so vile that he would have immediately come under the purview of those powers to be. She sighed and internalized what this had really meant and was struck that it was that very thing that had been her first mission and had sent her back to her father's life.

Thinking back over it all; that is when Josette in her very first mission had her first encounter with Angelique. Angelique that was more determined than ever to make Barnabas' life a living hell on earth. 

She would never allow him one moments peace, she would prevent this reunion at all costs. Had Josette not walked into the room when she had, Angelique would have used her doll to destroy her mother and Barnabas. Which was another reason she had made it her life’s ambition to make sure that Angelique would suffer the fate of the void for the rest of her existence if she had any say in the matter. 

The doll, which later she would learn had been Adam’s image laid, tied with a kerchief around its neck on the table in front of Angelique. Angelique used her paltry powers to try and stop Josette. 

She had been a total stranger of whom she knew nothing and found to be very powerful with supernatural gifts equaling her own powers and determined she was a formidable opponent. Even now Josette could vividly recall the look on Angelique's face when she appeared in the room in her odd outfit. 

"No Angelique Bouchard, you are done with your spite filled tricks. You are done with tormenting any member of the Collins Family. You will never harm them again."

Jeanette smiled, this actually had happened in her timeline and maybe this was the one part that had tied them together. Here was one incident, one person that had now blended the three realities. Angelique had posed a danger and problem for as long as she could remember and Josette had done battle with her on more than one occasion.

Josette had grabbed Adam's image and kerchief and with a flick of her wrist had destroyed the kerchiefs hold around the images neck. With another flick of her wrist the image of the lcay doll was reverted to a lump of formless clay. Josette smiled at the shock look on Angelique's face. "Who are you? What manner of creature are you? How dare you come into my room . . . "

"I dare and will always dare to stop darkness when it harms. Remember me well Angelique, I know who you are, what you are and why you are doing what you are doing. For every evil deed you try to perform, I will be there to squash you like a bug." 

Josette had taken her foot and slammed it down in a motion of stepping on something vile and unnecessary. She smiled watching Angelique filched and those huge blue eyes never left her face.

"Know this you are being watched and if it's the last thing I do, I will see you dead before you hurt my father again."

Angelique grasped at the words she had spoken, "Father?" Angelique looked with shock and confusion apparent on her face. "Who are you?" Her voice was going high pitched and angry nearly shrieking in hysteria.

"I am what you fear the most Angelique Bouchard. I am a representative of my father's love, a shared love he had with my mother. I will only leave you with this thought. How is it my father could find love and be loved and know love if your curse were still in effect?"

Plane shifting, Josette left Angelique with her own chuckle of amusement when she faded from view. She remembered now how Aden had chastised her for her actions; she had played a dangerous game and allowed Angelique knowledge of her existence before its time. 

Little did Josette realize this was why she was now back in this time and attempting to protect her mother from Angelique and her curse? She had waited for Aden's 'I told you so.' But it never came. She focused her attention back to the moment.

Willie followed slowly behind Barnabas, "Barnabas, is she ok? I mean she is not dead or hurt or anything like that is she?" Barnabas waited for Willie to open the door to Josette's room, reassuring him she was only fatigued from her journey.

"She has fainted from the travel back through time Willie. I need you to call Julia at Professor Stokes and have her come immediately to make sure there is nothing more seriously wrong with her."

Willie watched as Barnabas put her on the bed with such care and gentleness. "Then I need you to go to Collinwood and tell Elizabeth and Roger that Vickie has returned and is staying here. Bring back Elizabeth and do hurry Willie, I must be sure she is not harmed in any way."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Josette was standing next to the other Josette when she felt her body begin to phase and she closed her eyes, she was being rescued from this reality and when she shifted, Jeanette felt a less intrusive invasion in her body, she seized and then relaxed in the chair. Her body must be receiving some insulation from the shockwaves of this alternate reality's time folding and plane shifting.

Josette felt herself arrive in the room when her father was sending Willie to get her grandmother and her body quit is violent vibrating at her arrival into her own reality. Jeanette noting her own reactions were to those of Josette she relaxed, someone was helping her from the other side and perhaps they were coming to the same conclusions she had come and they were working on a way to prevent a cascade failure. Resuming her viewing role, she gave a soft sigh of relief.

Willie nodded again, "Sure, sure Barnabas, I will hurry." Willie moved quickly from the room, closing the door behind him. Barnabas removed his great coat, and laid it over the back of a chair and then drew another chair close to the bed. Lifting the comforter Barnabas gently tucked it around Vickie's body. With gentle care; Barnabas, pushed the hair from her face and stroked the softness of her cheek.

"Oh my dear Vickie, I have been so worried. I feared I would not reach you in time." His words were soft and tender and tinged with the edge of fear.

Slowly, only with the barest hint, her lashes fluttered and then open to reveal the soft hazel hue of her eyes. "Barnabas?" He smiled at her and felt the touch of her cold fingertips against his cheek. "It is you." She stated it as a fact and not a question. Folding his fingers around hers he drew them to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Yes, my dear it is me. We got to you in time." For the first time in weeks, Vickie felt a sense of security and only allowed a hint of her smile to return. 

"How did you know?" His breath was warm against her cold fingertips and he gently stroked her forehead, pushing the hair back so he could view her face.

"Your spirit was trying to call out to us. David and Amy took a picture of Maggie and myself in front of the doors to Collinwood. In the background a figure began to form. When the figure became more pronounced, we discovered it was you. I insisted we go to the graveyard, we found a grave, with your name on it. That is when I knew I had a chance to return you to your time." Barnabas held her hand in his and watched her face; his next words he knew would be hard for her to take.

She frowned slightly and said so softly, "Then you know about Peter?" 

She watched him and saw the familiar soulful filled eyes he frowned, "Yes, I was unable to get back in time to save him. History was written he was to hang as a murderer."

Vickie started to rise up from the bed in tears calling out in denial of Peter's guilt. "No that is not true, he did not shoot Noah Gifford, I did . . . " Barnabas gently pushed her back.

"There, there my dear Vicki you must not be distressed. As you have returned to your time; history, as it is now known will revert and if Julia's research is correct," 

Barnabas lay Vicki's hand back on the bed, and stood, moving to the portrait of Josette, he glanced at it then at his hands, lowering his eyes, hiding the joy at the fact of her never being able to be physically with Peter. Then turning he saw her sadness and guilt. 

"You must understand that if you were to ever return to him; he will be hanged again. Vicki, you lived the life of Phyllis Wick, she was the one that had fallen in love with Peter, she is the one that shot Noah Gifford, Peter died for her just as he was willing to die for you. Now, it is for the sake of those here and those you love restore the timeline and move on. We must correct what was done. You must believe that Miss Wick was returned in your place."

Seeing her distress, he found no pleasure in her suffering and when she attempted to rise from the bed, he moved quickly back to her side and with tender care gently guided her back to the bed. Vickie, feeling numb from this information and the guilt of her selfish action only then allowed him to push her back.

She let him cover her once again with the comforter. Feeling defeated and her guilt taking control of her emotions she closed her eyes. Barnabas felt his own heart plummet watching the tears course down her pale cheeks, only suspecting that she took the guilt of her actions that had created so much hurt.

Josette had felt she was intruding on a very tender moment between her parents and was almost as ashamed at what her mother must be feeling. Perhaps that had been the moment that she had let her guard down.

Perhaps that was when she allowed Angelique too much knowledge about her. Giving her an insight into where she was from and how more powerful was her magic. It must have been the trigger that sent Angelique bent on her destruction to prevent Josette' birth and the ultimate destruction of her father and mothers relationship.

The trigger had to be in this area. Then she heard it, the soft mutterings coming from another part of the house. Moving out to find the chanting. Josette moved into what would have been Angelique's room when she had come to the old house as Josette's maid.

Phasing into the room she paused and watched as Angelique disguised in her Cassandra persona while she sat by the fireplace holding a clay image with her father's kerchief.

"You will never find love Barnabas, you will never have your Victoria." Like always before; when Angelique was involved in one of her vicious attacks on her parents. Josette rushed to the woman and reached for the doll, savagely jerking it from her hands. "You will interfere no more Angelique Bouchard."

A startled scream of anger and surprised filled the room and she began to call upon the dark forces of Beelzebub. "As I stand and breathe this day Josette Naomi Collins, I will see you are never born, you will never trouble me again. I will destroy you before you destroy me!" The fact that she had this information gave Josette pause.

"Then you do know whom I am and what I can do." Josette's own tone was a statement not a question. Angelique felt she had the upper hand and moved to strike out at Josette. With the very air around them turned acrid and smelled of brimstone, the sudden flash of a bright light blinded the occupants of the room, and Josette felt a stab of pain run through to the core of her being.

Darkness would have prevailed had another voice that appeared to come from a great distance which sent Angelique into a fit of rage and she disappeared in a flash of fire and smoke, her scream echoing around the room. This left Josette feeling disassociated and confused. 

Jeanette found this all very interesting very different from what was represented in their reality. Cameron had never had to rescue Josette from Angelique; mother had effectively dealt with Angelique for many years when she had sent her to the pits of nine hells. This truly was a deviation and set this part of the realities apart. She focused back to study the reactions of the other two Josette’s to what had happened.

 

Then and only then was Josette aware of strong arms supporting her slumping figure, the command and force of the power that surrounded her now told her she was not alone and Aden had sent help.

Hearing a conversation between this stranger and what must have been her sister Jeanette. "Should we abort the mission and return? Is she injured or just stunned by her touch with the DP?" The deep male voice must belong to the very intrusive hands that held her body close to his hard body.

Jeanette saw her own image and tried to close down her a portion of what was she to keep from locking onto and into the mind of this alternate realty Jeanette. Pushing her PSI shield up, she watched her counter part staggered a moment then recovered and looked around. 

"What happened?" 

Cameron holding onto Josette glanced to Jeanette. "I don't know, I feel like someone just shoved me." 

Cameron scanned the room and Jeanette knew he was using his innate power to scan the room; he might detect a PSI presence but would not recognize her.

Josette's eyes began to adjust and she was able to peer up into the very dark penetrating stare of one of the most incredibly handsome men she had met. His hold on her body while he pressed her to him let her know he was not unaffected by their close contact. 

His voice though very well modulated, held a hint of cruelty and coldness. "She will be fine, I have surrounded her with a sanctuary spell. She may bear a scar from her touch from the dark master. She was very stupid for not protecting herself with a warding spell before confronting Angelique's master."

"So, should we abort and go back?" 

Again, she could comprehend the concern in her sister's voice and she could feel the rock hard body of the man that held her, realizing he was cupping her breasts in his hands while he held her, she went to pull away from him and his command froze her in place. "Quit struggling you foolish woman, you are still surrounded by residual DP. It will pass, surely your soul is more important then any modesty you have."

Josette flushed at the tone and relaxed into the strong hard hold. Her head buzzed as she felt a flush of warmth fill her taking the deadly chill from her body and she slumped and felt herself lifted. 

"Oh my God! Is she alright Cameron?" 

Cameron carried her to the bed and laid her on it. "That is how a body reacts to what she has been through. She will be fine. We do not need to abort unless she is weak and cannot continue. If that is the case; then by all means we will abort. I will leave you here with her while I go and find the other team members and bring them here."

Josette was bereft of the rock hard body and the warmth it held or it had on her libido. She felt the comforting hands of her sister as she spoke to her. "Jo, do you want to go on? We can terminate now if you wish." 

Jo looked around the room and noted it held a much warmer feel to it now the cold presence of Angelique and her Dark Master were gone. 

"Jeanette, I need this information, I need to find out where the abbreviation of Mother and Father's past occurred that prevented them from marrying. If we leave now, we could return to a world that has no knowledge of us or we may cease to exist all together. Whichever, it is imperative that we get this information now." Josette stood on shaky legs and sat quickly on the edge of the bed.

Jeanette knew that feeling well, for her life at this time was set to watch what was going on and not allow her to participate and it was beginning to irk her that she was feeling so damn helpless to this situation. 

She stood back and looked upon those in her mind and the life they were trying to repair and she nudged out to see if she could feel if her mother was there. Pressing her thoughts back she searched and she saw Logan with some pimple faced young man but not her mother.

"Oh my, I was not prepared for that. I had never felt such evil and darkness. It was a feeling of hopelessness and despair. I could not live through that again. I would not want to ever feel that again and should I ever fall into darkness or under another's DP. Then Jeanette you must promise me I will not live a life such as that, do you understand."

She was feeling desperate to get her point across to her sister. Jeanette looked into Josette's wide frightened eyes and knew how serious this was because she had never seen her sister so unnerved before. Clutching her sister's hand she watched her own fear reflected in her eyes. 'Do you promise?"

Jeanette nodded slowly, and watched her sister's composure return. "I need you to wait by the sharp turn near Eagle Hill Cemetery; I know that is where Angelique will attempt her next attack. You need to tell Morgan to team up with me in 1795 in 10 minutes, that is where we will need to set up the relocation. I want to make sure we have everything in place. The spell activated, the moment of transition, Cameron should be up for that. Logan needs to sweep the area near Collinwood's road from town. I will need Logan to take control of Josephine at the right time and Cameron to step in to bring mother into her place. You do understand why I cannot be any where near mother when this transition happens?"

Jeanette looked confused, and stood from the bedside and moved to the fireplace. "I think it has to do with double occupancy, if you are near the location of where 'you' would be in that time frame you could negate one or both of you forever."

Jeanette's concern was real enough as she watched her sister and prayed they could pull this off. Josette was proud of her sister, she knew it had a more complex explanation but that was her grasp on the situation.

Nodding, she slowly stood and felt her body was up to full strength. She silently thanked Cameron for his manipulation of the powers to use his spells effectively. She chanced a glance at Cameron when this thought crossed her mind and for a brief moment, she felt as if he had read her mind. She was not sure why; it may have been the sly smile he gave her along with the raised left eyebrow.

Had Cameron been alive in medieval times many would have thought of him as a God. Crossing her arms over herself, Josette moved to the fireplace and spoke her thoughts out loud. Watching the dance of the flames in the fireplace even now she could not believe the audacity and force of the dark powers. Even more the affect they had over her in the brief moment they had touched her.

"Jeanette, I have to tell you something, about what happened and what I discovered about myself. When the DP was attempting to control me, I was able to sweep a portion of its intent and I saw how it was going to happen. How Angelique and her master were going to take us away from mother and father."

Jeanette moved to stand next to her sister and watched her as she intently studied the flames in the fireplace. "How?"

"By causing mother to have an accident on her way home from the doctor's office, making her think she had miscarried. Them or rather her Dark Master's intent was to take me from mother's womb and to nurture me to the darkness. Thereby, destroying mothers and father's life. The DP would then insinuate me into the SHADOWS Division of the Government. By infiltrating the SHADOWS Division; it would have an inside to what and how we operate and what next steps we would take to stop it from perpetrating its next actions.”

Josette shivered, “This insidious thing hates what we do and wants us out of its way so it can wreak havoc." Josette turned to see her sister's features looking pale and frightened. "We won't let it happen. Do you understand, we will not let it happen? Now go to Morgan and get things in place. We have history to keep and a relocation to perform."

Josette watched her sister disappear from view and then she tapped her com link to Nathan. "Nathan, I need a rewind to put me back where I was before I got distracted." 

Nathan's chipper voice burped over her earpiece and she could hear him manipulating the keys on the panel in the operations room. "Not to worry boss, consider it done." With the fading of his voice, Jo shifted and was once again in her mother's room with them both.

"Oh Barnabas, I cannot help that I loved him as I did. I did not mean to hurt so many people." Barnabas drew her into his arms and held her body racked with sobs. 

"My dear all is well now, things are as they were meant to be. No one is harmed now that you are back where you belong."

Vickie sniffed lightly and Barnabas tenderly pushed her back using his fingers to gently catch her tears moving down her cheek. He smiled and offered her his kerchief. "Here now dry those lovely eyes and we will check the history books." With tenderness, he helped her sit back on the bed, and propped her up on a pillow.

Moving to a stack of books on the petite table, he moved to a page marked with a gold ribbon. Reading briefly, he moved back to his chair and sat, opening the book flat, he laid it on her lap. "There, see the census report and accounts of a death certificate for Peter Bradford and another Phyllis Wick.”

Time had been restored and it was like Vicki had never been in the past. Vickie glanced through blurred vision and then following the flow of his finger across the page, she felt relieved and sad. Barnabas opened the other book that lay in his lap and he thumbed through the book and once again opened the book flat and laid it on top of the other book in Vickie's lap.

"There, written in the family history the trial of Miss Phyllis Wick of witchcraft and her execution for witchcraft. Your name has totally been removed my dear. So, as you can see, you are perfectly safe here with us in the present. Collinwood is safe and all has been restored to its proper order"

Vicki glanced at the book in her lap and then to Barnabas, "You are sure that it has been restored?" 

Barnabas lifted the book from her lap he turned to rest the book on her bedside table. His voice soothing and filled with comfort he spoke and reached once again for her hand to curl his fingers around her delicate hand and say, "Yes, my dear I am sure. You see I obtained these records by traveling into the future after your return to Collinwood. We had two possible futures so that is how I know what would happen had you never ventured back in time. That is also how I found these records showing what happened should you have stayed in the past."

He neglected to say that is also where and when he found out about a government program called S.H.A.D.O.W.S. Barnabas thumb through the book and withdrew some odd looking pages, the printed pages had perforated edges and were scored near the perforations. They were colored with light green and dark green double lines.

Jeanette noticed that in this reality that Josette had knowledge that her father had been to the SHADOWS operation rooms and was aware of their existence and of computers this early in the relationship with Vicki. That he should have this knowledge made him a threat to the past and future and wondered how they thought they could contain it. She focused back to what was unfolding before her; which was very remarkable.

"These are called computer print outs. Computers are a technology that will be the one thing that will become secondary to our future. My dear; Victoria, I discovered so much in the future. Computers will be in homes and research can be made on something called the Internet."

He handed her the thin paper and she saw it was paper clippings from the Collinsport Journal, the local newspaper. On the front page of the newspaper was a picture of Collinwood in ruin. The newspaper story read ' The Rise and Fall of a Great Empire' 

The story detailed the once prominent and prosperous Collins Family and how Collinwood was now ready for the wrecking ball. Once again the rush of tears and her eyes burned with her emotional release.

"I never realized, this could happen because of my selfish need to be with a man that lived before my time. How it could affect so many lives." 

From the doorway a cultured voice so familiar to Vickie announced the arrival of Professor Stokes. "It was like a ripple effect my dear. It is good to see you here and in one piece. " 

Vickie instantly brightened at the sight of the formidable Professor Stokes. "Oh Professor Stokes, it is good to see you too."

He smiled and moved towards the foot of the bed. "I see you made your journey back in tack and hopefully in good health."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Another familiar voice greeted Vickie's ears, "We will know soon enough gentlemen, if you will excuse us, I will examine our traveler and see if there is anything to be concern over." 

Julia appeared in the doorway with doctor's bag in hand and looking as Vickie had remembered. "Julia." She smiled at Julia and turned to look at Barnabas. "I should have thanked you before now Barnabas." 

Barnabas smiled encouragingly to Vickie turning to leave. "No thanks is necessary my dear. Lets allow Julia to examine you to make sure you are well and we will get you something to eat. I am sure you have not been fed properly, you look way to thin."

Professor Stokes held his monocle in his hand and nodded his agreement. "Shall we adjourn to the drawing room and await Julia's findings?" 

Barnabas went to retrieve his great coat, "Yes, I have an excellent sherry you might enjoy Professor, we will take our leave now of the ladies." 

Barnabas gave a half bow and turned following Stokes, closing the door behind him. Both men made their way down the stately stairway. "Did you have any transition problems Barnabas?"

Barnabas paused at the coat rack placing his coat on the rack and turned to Professor Stokes. "No, I fear it was Miss Winters that had the adjustment. She fainted upon her return."

"Probably due to her malnourishment, more so than from her ability to transcend time and space." 

Barnabas moved to the cabinet and poured two small glasses of sherry. Offering one glass to Stokes he waited while Professor Stokes took a seat and then seated himself.

Barnabas was nothing if not the perfect host. "Yes, I suppose you are right. She was in that cell and it left a lot to be desired for small comforts. If they had treated her much the same as before, I am sure they stole whatever personal affects she might have had."

Timothy Stokes accepted the drink, took a long pleasurable sip and then moved to seat himself in one of the fireside chairs. "Mr. Collins, once we have dispensed with the civilities, I have something I would like to discuss with you." 

Barnabas moved to the chair with his drink and then set the glass on the table. "Oh, what might that be Professor?" 

Timothy relaxed back in his chair. "I was recently contacted by a group of very talented and interesting people."

Barnabas was far too polite to pretend nothing more than mild interest; his concerns were with the woman upstairs and her welfare. "Really, talented you say?"

Stokes was not the least bit fooled by Barnabas or his concerns. "Yes, talented in that they are employees of the United States Government. They seemed to be very well educated on my particular field of study and you dear boy"

Barnabas suddenly was interested in what Stokes had to say, and immediately, brought his attention back and focused. "Me? Why me, I am hardly worth anyone taking an interest." 

Stokes took a sip and then lifted his monocle to his eye and peered around the comfortable room. Once lit by soft candle light, now soft lighting from electrical appliances. "Apparently, according to this particular group of government employees feel you are worth study."

Lights flashed across the front windows and Barnabas stood and moved to peer out into the driveway. "Ahh, it appears Willie is back with Elizabeth. Please excuse me Professor." 

Timothy Stokes sipped his sherry and smiled, "Of course, I am sure Mrs. Stoddard would take your interest over mine." 

Barnabas turned back to Professor Stokes, "Hardly Stokes, I really wish to continue this conversation in more detail, after Elizabeth has a chance to reacquaint herself with Miss Winters, do excuse me please."

Barnabas moved to the double doors of the old house and opened them, watching Elizabeth’s arrival. He noted she was breathless and eyes brimming with hope. "She has returned? Is she . . ." 

Barnabas helped her with her coat and hung it on the coat rack. "She is in Josette's room with Julia. I am sure once Julia has examined her, she will allow visitors." Elizabeth Stoddard was a strikingly beautiful woman with her dark hair, blue intense eyes and porcelain complexion.

Though she was small in stature, she was big on commanding attention the moment she entered the room. Barnabas was always struck by how much she resembled his mother, Naomi Collins. It saddened him knowing his mother had died after living such a short sad and unhappy life with a loveless husband. His joy was in knowing he could witness Liz and her life and share that life with her.

Stokes stood when Elizabeth entered the room. "Mrs. Stoddard, I hope this day finds you well?"

Elizabeth smiled tensely and spoke with precision, "The day will find me well if Vickie is in good health and unharmed." 

Stokes took her hand and gently patted it, "There, there my dear. I briefly observed Miss Winters and she appears to be tired and undernourished, but otherwise unharmed by her ordeal."

Elizabeth smiled and gently withdrew her hand from his. "I hope you will not be offended if I chose to judge for myself." 

Elizabeth moved to a chair and sat knowing that until she sat the men would not seat them selves. Both men were the true form of gentlemanly manners. Timothy reseated himself and Barnabas offered Elizabeth a glass of sherry. "Here my dear, to calm your nerves while you wait."

Elizabeth tensely smiled and took the drink. "Thank you Barnabas."

Delicately sipping the drink, Elizabeth palmed the drink in her hand. "I had Willie bring a bag for Vickie. It has some of her clothing. I am sure she will need a change." As if on cue, Willie appeared in the doorway of the drawing room holding a suitcase. "I will take this up to her if you like Barnabas." Willie stood awkwardly holding the case.

"Julia is examining her, you might knock on the door and offer to pass the suit case through to her." 

Elizabeth stood. "I would really like to take it up myself, if that would be acceptable?" Barnabas smiled and stood when Elizabeth stood, Professor Stokes followed suit and stood. 

"Please Elizabeth allow Willie to carry it up the stairs and you can take it from there if you wish."

Willie began to ascend the stairs followed by Elizabeth. "A striking woman, I wonder why she never remarried." 

Timothy watched Elizabeth move up the stairs and from sight. "I suppose she felt one marriage was enough." 

Barnabas offered as polite conversation. "I understand she had her attention directed to the family business." 

Stokes was making conversation for the sake of convention and to pass the time. "I suppose she felt it needed her attention."

Barnabas was also trying to fill the void of silence while they waited for word from upstairs.

Stokes finally breached the topic they both had avoided, "I hope she will not be permanently damaged emotionally from her trip to the past." 

Barnabas stood and moved to the window, his shoulders set and he looking every part of the master of this house still dressed in his period clothing. He steeple his hands together and watched the night sky.

"As do I, Professor Stokes, as do I. I must say when I found her in that cell, she appeared to have lost all hope and was resigned to her fate. She had been ill, and I feared I had arrived to late. I was filled with hope when she recognized me and was most anxious to return with me."

His memory faded back to that moment he appeared in her cell and watched her dry heaved into the chamber pot. He could smell the putrefaction that had been in this cell before her arrival. The cell was dismal and horrid with little privacy. Watching her lean her head to the hardness of the wall tore at his heart. He could not bear to think of her there.

Stokes held his monocle and used it to accent his words. "Did you explain to her the consequences of her and Bradford's actions and the effect it had in the future?" 

Barnabas turned, rubbing his hands together. "Yes, I did and she was most anxious to correct the situation and return with me." Stokes set his drink down and stood; letting his monocle drop he moved to stand next to Barnabas.

"Of course she would, it is not her nature to harm anyone she loves. She is a most sensible and remarkable young woman. It is apparent that she is quite wise beyond her tender years. Which is why she has attracted the attention of these people I had mentioned earlier. A subject we must discuss later when you are more prepared mentally to understand what I need to impart."

Barnabas nodded, already knowing what Stokes was going to say. However, at this time he was more concerned over Vicki and her health. "I suppose that is why I was so attracted to her. She understood my love of history and the past. She so desperately wanted to appreciate all it had to offer. Unfortunately, it appears to her near destruction. It was sad that she had to see first hand the treachery and vile contemptible actions of others in that time."

Stokes studied Barnabas, noting he was not ready to discuss the subject matter he had previously broached. "Yes, someone of her gentle nature would be affected by such trails and tribulations of the time. To be tried as a witch and sentenced to hang must have been frightful. Were she of lesser stability, it would not surprise me she might have been driven quiet mad."

"I agree, I do hope she is unaffected by this ordeal." Voices from the top of the stairs alerted the men to the arrival of Julia and Willie. Both men waited anxious for news. Barnabas was the first to meet Julia in the doorway of the drawing room. "Julia?" Stokes moved to pour Julia a drink.

"Forgive my familiarity with your amenities Mr. Collins but the good Doctor appeared to need this." 

He handed the glass to Julia and she smiled at Timothy. "Thank you Professor." She took the drink and moved to the nearest chair and sank into it grateful to be off her feet.

Taking a sip of her drink, she sat the glass down and folded her hands in her lap and looked up at both men. "She is under nourished, exhausted, and suffering from shock." 

Julia hesitated not wishing to say that she had found signs of torture. "I have given her something to help her rest. I would recommend she rest for a couple of days and perhaps some therapy to help her deal with what happened. For the most part she needs to be surrounded by those that love her and will not make any demands on her."

Barnabas saw the pointed look she had given him and he hid his aggravation well behind a polite reserve. "Of course. Is Elizabeth still with her?"

Julia stood and tugged on her jacket. "Yes, and that was the best medicine anyone could have brought her. She has suffered from abuse and is still grieving the loss of Bradford."

Stokes moved to stand next to Julia. "I believe Miss Winters is a resilient young woman and will rebound in no time. I have faith in the human spirit and it is not in her nature to grieve for long."

Julia smiled tightly, she had been shocked to see the branding on her shoulder and signs of having been whipped. Then glancing to Professor Stokes she shook her head. "Yes, yes of course she is. However, this time she was put through more horrendous acts than before. She I fear was abused emotionally and physically."

Stokes and Barnabas both reacted to this news with outrage. "Abused?" Stokes letting his outrage pour forth, and Barnabas finished thee sentenced with, "Physically how?"

Barnabas and Stokes had reached the same conclusion fearing she had been tortured but abused, had she been molested? Julia moved to the fireplace of the comfortable stately room and peered down into the fire.

"There are signs of old bruises from a caning, shackle bruising and burns on her ankles and wrists."

The horror of what she had found was tantamount to the fact that Vicki refused to admit to what she had found. Looking down at her hands she spoke softly only imagining what Vicki had suffered. 

"Though she refuses to talk about it, I fear she may have been branded, I found scars from a burn on her shoulder. When I questioned her about it, she pulled away from me and tried to hide a scar that appeared to have been burned into her shoulder, a crude letter W."

Barnabas was moved to outrage and curled his fingers into a fist. "If I had arrived sooner, perhaps she could have been spared this treatment."

Stokes reached for his glass and finished his drink. "As you are most acutely are aware Mr. Collins in those days, it was not uncommon for an accused witch to be branded before being hanged. It was thought that such branding would follow them into hell to let Satan know his handmaid had been discovered."

Barnabas wrung his hands together and began to pace. "I should have traveled back sooner."

Stokes clapped a comforting hand on Barnabas' shoulder, "Had you gone back before the time we specified for you . . ." 

He paused to collect his own thoughts having not been prepared for what he had just learned. Letting out a cleansing sigh. "You would not have accomplished nothing …" 

He dropped his monocle and squeezed Barnabas' shoulder and finished his thought ". . . more. "

Stokes waved his monocle about for emphasis. "I fear that had you gone back sooner you would done more harm than good."

Barnabas turned to look from Julia to Stokes. "Such as how much more could have been done to harm her? She has been put through more than most could endure." 

Timothy sighed and nodded, "True, but you could have done more harm than good by possibly getting yourself caught. What good could you have been for her then? Two Barnabas in the same time frame could have caused the extinction of you both. I am a firm believer in that time will heal her and she will soon forget Bradford and her time in the 18th century. It will fade to nothing but a memory."

Barnabas turned to Julia. "Is there nothing more that can be done to help her forget?" Barnabas was hinting at Julia's use of hypnosis and Julia knew exactly what he was hoping to hear from her.

"No, Barnabas, I have done everything that I can. The Professor is right. Time is what Vickie needs now. She will heal in due course and the more people that surrounds her that care about her or love her will help her heal faster. The ones that can offer support and love will be the best cure for her."

She glanced at Timothy and then down, She had been aware of the visit from the government officials because they had come to her as well after they had visited Professor Stokes. She shifted uncomfortably with her knowledge, she knew what was coming and did not like keeping this information from her friend. 

What none of the people in the room knew was this group had come to them all independently with a request they keep quiet about their visit. Not wishing to create further problems they had kept their silence and now felt guilty from being silent about what they knew.

 

Barnabas looked up and saw Elizabeth holding onto Vickie's waist. "Are you sure you should be up and moving around my dear?"

Elizabeth's voice spoke volumes in the relief she felt as she guided Vicki down the stairs. 

"Yes, please Mrs. Stoddard. I really wish to be down here with everyone else. I feel as if this is where I belong." 

Secretly, Barnabas smiled feeling the first step of his plan was beginning to work. Barnabas moved towards them waiting for them to descended the stairs, "Here my dear allow me to assist you to a chair."

Vicky was dressed in her gown of pale blue and her deep blue velour robe. She enjoyed knowing she was wearing her clothing and her slippers. It gave her comfort and made her feel secure for the first time since her return. 

Descending the stairs, Barnabas moved to relieve Elizabeth and Vickie smiled at his approach. Leaning into the comfort of his body she allowed Barnabas to guide her to a chair in front of the fireplace. Gingerly she sat on the edge of the chair and sighed softly. “I feel like I am home.” She smiled with over bright eyes to all her friends.

Sitting back Vicky glanced around the room. Not much had changed, gone were the candles that lit the room, and were replaced with low-lit lamps. The two-wingback chairs still accented the fireplace, the secretary against the west wall, the settee in front of the bay window draped in the heavy velvet green drapes. The room still held its charm though from what she had recalled from 1795 the room was a more modern fit to the current time.

The portrait of Barnabas hung in prominence over the mantle of the fireplace, which burned cheerfully brightening the room. Vickie's eyes were drawn to the bookcase, where she knew a secret room lay. She had been held captive and then hidden in that room once. The soft tinkling of the chandelier riveted her attention and she noted that it had been converted to electricity.

No more candles to light the room to give it that surreal feeling of the romantic past. Inwardly she moaned, romantic past. All the past held for her was terror and pain. Closing her eyes she must have paled, Julia was instantly at her side. 

"Vickie, are you sure you should be up?" 

Elizabeth was showing her concern as well and moved to her side. "I should not have let you come down here. It was too soon."

Vickie offered them all a conciliatory smile and shook her head. "I did not wish to be alone. I love Josette's room but I think I needed to be around company to reassure myself I was no longer . . ." 

Her words faded she did not want to say 'no longer in that horrid cell awaiting the hangman's noose.' She did not need to say the words, instantly the room became charged and the uncomfortable silence was broken by a insidiously horrible laughter.

"You think you have escaped me? You have not! You will pay Barnabas Collins, everyone you love will die." The woman's voice sent chills rushing down everyone's spine with Angelique's presence making itself known. Vicki eyes widen in terror and she twisted around searching the room for the witch that had condemned her to her fate in 1795.

Stokes grabbed his monocle and shouted. "Be gone witch, be gone or suffer the pains of fire and damnation for eternity." 

The laughter faded and Vickie curled into a ball of protection. "Angelique, she followed us through the portal of time. She is coming to seek revenge on you, she thinks you are the Barnabas from 18th Century." 

Stokes turned to Barnabas and stated this emphatically with a hint of anger.

Barnabas looked to the ceiling and around the room. "Nothing more than parlor tricks, please do not allow this to disturb you my dear." Barnabas peered down at the pale form of the woman he had come to love. Vickie looked around frightened and then shook her head and offered a smile to those that now peered at her noting all of them were full of concern over her well being.

Vicki uncurled herself from her tight emotional ball and sat up, curling her fingers into the arms of the chair. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, "After what I have experienced, there is nothing she can do to harm me now, in this time."

Immediately the charged room took on a more festive air as Vickie made an effort to calm their fears over her reaction. Uneasy laughter from Julia, "Good, now shall we call it a night so Vickie can rest?"

Elizabeth turned to Barnabas. "I will presume you will bring Vickie to Collinwood tomorrow when she is ready. I will have Mrs. Johnson prepare her old room." 

Barnabas looked concerned. "What of Maggie? Is she not using Vickie's room?"

Elizabeth frowned slightly. "I had in my excitement forgotten about Maggie."

Vickie appeared confused. "What of Maggie?"

Barnabas turned and bent down so he could be eye level with Vickie. "Maggie was hired to replace you after you left. She sold the cottage and moved into Collinwood."

"Oh, I am so sorry Mrs. Stoddard, how selfish of me to have left you in need for the children."

Elizabeth waved it off and sighed. "We found a solution. Well I will have Mrs. Johnson prepare another room for Vickie." 

Julia sighed and reached for her bag. "I think Vickie should stay here for a while, until she can acclimate herself to this century and her surroundings and not be moved until she is ready."

Barnabas smiled, "I would be delighted to have the opportunity to lavish her with attention and pamper her."

Vickie flushed and returned Barnabas' smile. "Shall we take it one day at a time. I feel . . . " she searched for the words to fit her feelings. "Lost, I feel. . . " Again she stumbled for the right words to describe her feelings.

"There dear, don't stress yourself. We shall let you set the pace of your recovery and where you shall stay one day at a time. Are you happy in Josette's room? If not I can . ." 

She stood to face Barnabas. "No, no, I love being in Josette's room. It makes me feel secure. I just need time to adjust to being back here. For you I have been gone a few days, for me, it was months. I just need time you do understand don't you Mrs. Stoddard?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
She turned pleading to Elizabeth. "Well of course I do as long as it is no imposition on Barnabas. I just thought we could take better care of you at Collinwood." 

Elizabeth smiled her love and devotion by pleading her case. Vickie could not deny the love Liz had for this young woman openly apparent in her manner. Barnabas waved his hand, "I will hire some servants to help here. That way all can be satisfied that Vicki is being cared for and attended to in the way she should."

"Thank you for your kindness and I agree as long as I am not imposing on Barnabas. To hire more servants seems to be an imposition." 

She turned her attention to Barnabas awaiting his response. "Of course there is no imposition. You belong here; you are more than welcome to stay for as long as you need to stay my dear. I personally would enjoy your company, you would certainly bring sweetness and poetry to my long lonely nights."

This statement immediately brought a flush of modesty to her cheeks and she tucked her chin in the shyness Barnabas had come to expect from her. Remembering Mrs. Stoddard was still awaiting a response; 

Vickie turned to hug Elizabeth. "Thank you again so much Mrs. Stoddard." Vicki turned to everyone and played with the ring o her finger. "Well, if you all will excuse me, I think Julia's medication is taking affect and I am starting to feel very tired." 

Barnabas took Vickie's hand and spoke softly, "Allow me to escort you to your room my dear, you all will excuse me while I see my guest to her room?" 

He had turned to look at the others and they all nodded. Then watched him tuck Vickie's hand into the crook of his arm and headed to the stairs.

Stokes smiled and turned to Julia, "I must be going as well. I have a seminar in the early morning and will need to get my rest. I do look forward to speaking with you Miss Winters when you are improved. Ladies, Mr. Collins I bid you all good eve." 

Stokes grabbed his bowler hat and moved to the door. He was most anxious to get back and write in his journal all that he had learned in the past twelve hours.

"Do not worry about seeing me out I know the way."

Julia turned to Elizabeth. "Mrs. Stoddard would you mind if I stayed at Collinwood tonight. That way I can give you a ride home and then tomorrow I can come back and check on Vickie in the morning." 

Barnabas helped Vickie up the stairs and the soft voices of Elizabeth and Julia faded with their movement down the hallway to Josette's room.

Vickie moved with Barnabas' help into the room and turned to view the room. Once again, she was reminded of what had changed about the room and what had actually remained the same. Over the ornate fireplace set between two windows, was the oil painting of Josette Collins. A warm fire burned in the fireplace, the smell of burning wood filled the room.

A faint scent of jasmine, Josette's favorite perfume tickled the senses. The petite settee flanked the left side of the fireplace with the delicate fireside chairs flanking the right side. A small table painted in ornate gold leaf centered the fireplace and set a comfortable division between the settee and the chairs, fresh cut flowers in a crystal bowl added to the cheeriness of the room.

Flanking the wall by the door entrance was the vanity that Josette must have sat at when preparing herself for the day. The brush and comb with her perfume bottle decorated the vanity along with the delicate music box that had belonged to Josette and had been gifted to Vicki. 

The music box had been a present from Barnabas. "Oh you still have Josette's music box." She moved to the vanity and picked up the glass container encased in gold filigree braiding. Lifting the lid once again she was filled with the delicate tinkling sounds of the minuet. For a moment, Vickie was transported to a happier time and it reflected on her face. Barnabas watched her intently relaxing and listening to the music.

Turning she set the music box down and moved to Barnabas. "Hold me Barnabas. Please hold me." 

Barnabas held her close once again he buried his nose into the soft scent of her hair and felt the softness of her body next to his. Drawing on his reserve to contain his emotions. He held her close and felt this was right. This was how it should be.

He allowed himself the indulgence of thinking she could be his and they could share a life together. He could hope and his hopes were confirmed. "I was a fool Barnabas, a complete fool. Can you ever forgive me?"

She spoke into his shoulder and held him tightly. "There is nothing to forgive my dear. Nothing, do you understand? " He pushed her with great reluctance away and peered into her eyes.

He cupped her chin in his hand and spoke softly, "You are back where you belong and nothing," He cupped her face in his palms and said with such devotion, "nothing will take you away again." He pulled her close again and held her trembling form. 

"I should have stayed, I should have accepted your proposal. I was such a fool." She held onto him and Barnabas allowed himself the moment of joy.

"I wish you to understand Victoria, that proposal is still a standing offer. I do not expect an answer from you now. I wish you to take a much time as you wish."

Vickie pushed back from him and smiled. "I do not need to take any time, Barnabas. I accept, that is if you will have me? I will warn you I am not that innocent young girl you knew. I am broken." Barnabas heard the pain in her voice. Her acceptance of his proposal left him with mixed feelings of joy and sadness.

Though her acceptance of his proposal brought him great joy, the fact she thought she was damaged or broken made him pause with concern. With tender care, he stroked her hair and thought how appropriate this should take place here in Josette's room. This room which had been the room that had been intended for his bride. 

A room that held a great deal of pain and suffering would now hold he hoped happiness. Holding her in his arms, Barnabas was given hope that perhaps all the pain and suffering could be forgotten and from this day forward, it would represent a room meant for great happiness.

From this point on he would have to call it Victoria's room. With a voice so soft and full of tenderness, he said, "My dearest Vickie, nothing could change my mind on how I feel about you. None of us are as we were when we first met. If nothing we are a bit wiser and know what we need or want. I hope you afford me the opportunity to help you forget the past and live with me for our tomorrows."

Vickie clung to him, using him as a lifesaver, she could feel her tears dampening his period clothing and she brushed her fingertips over the material. Pushing away she peered at him and smiled. "I promise to be a good wife and to love you as best as I can. I will make you as happy as any devoted wife could make their husband"

Barnabas took her fingers and kissed the tips of them. "I promise to cherish you as you should be cherished and to love you." 

Vickie smiled and leaned up to place a light kiss on Barnabas' lips. "Thank you Barnabas, thank you for being you." He returned her kiss with more passion drawing her close to his body. She could smell the soft scent of his aftershave, something she would remember for the rest of her life. Barnabas pulled his ring from his finger.

"I do not have a proper ring to offer you, so will you allow me to seal our pledge with this ring?" 

He held her slender hand in his and slid the heavy black onyx ring onto her finger. Vickie could feel its weight, oddly the weight of that ring made her feel light headed, secure and happy, very happy.

Swaying lightly on her feet, Barnabas steadied her and led her to the bed. "Here my dear, rest now. Tomorrow in the sunshine we shall celebrate properly and I shall give you a ring you deserve to seal our pledge." Vickie closed her fingers over the ring on her finger and sat heavily on the bed's edge.

"I never realized how important you were in my life Barnabas until now this moment. I shall make you a proper wife and will be proud to be Mrs. Barnabas Collins." 

Barnabas eased her back and helped her lie down, and then he covered Vickie's frail form and moved to the doorway. "Sleep well my dear." Barnabas turned out the light and quietly closed the door.

Vickie closed her eyes and cradled her hands to her face feeling the weight of the ring. "Please Peter forgive me. I am going to be happy with Barnabas." Her words fell into the darkening shadows of the room. She closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep awaiting new dreams. From the fireplace the portrait of Josette began to glow, and the figure of Josette appeared by the fireplace.

Drifting over to the sleeping form of Vickie, Josette studied her. "Make him happy Moi Cherie, be a good wife and mother to his children. Your road will be filled with trials and Angelique is not through. I will help, as much as I am able, Barnabas deserves you. Forgive me for being so unfair to you." 

Josette turned to the sound of the door's knob turning and disappeared. Elizabeth came into the room and moved to Vickie's bedside. Looking down at the young woman, Elizabeth's heart broke, here laid the daughter she could never claim. With fingers that trembled she brushed Vickie's hair from her brow and then turned to leave the room. Barnabas paced the floor below waiting for Elizabeth's return. He was not sure when he should tell her, his news.

Moving down the stairs she moved to retrieve her coat from the coat rack. Turning she looked around for Julia. "Where is Julia?"

Barnabas helped her with the coat, "Julia got a page and called the hospital, she had to go to town."

Barnabas looked around and noted Willie was hanging back by the dining room door awaiting a summons to take Elizabeth home. "Elizabeth, I have some news."

Elizabeth straightened her collar and put on her scarf. "Oh?"

Barnabas was about to burst with happiness. "Vickie has accepted my proposal. Are you ready for a wedding?"

"Barnabas, do you think it wise to rush this before she has a chance to adjust to being back?" 

Barnabas did not expect this reaction and he frowned slightly. "My dear Elizabeth, I do not plan to rush her into anything. I just want her to get on with her life and make it as normal as possible." 

Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm. "Barnabas I did not mean to imply that you were not the best possible medicine for Vickie, I am just concern that you both do not rebound into something that you both may regret later."

Barnabas moved with her to the front door. "I can assure you I am not rebounding into this arrangement. I will give Vickie time to recover and will support her." 

Elizabeth hugged Barnabas and gave him a warm smile, "Will I see you both tomorrow?" She paused in the doorway and turned to peer back at Barnabas. 

Willie moved into the foyer and waited for them to finish their conversation. "I promise you I will bring her to you when she is ready." 

Elizabeth smiled readily for the first time that night. "Good night Barnabas, take care of her, she is very special to us all. All right Willie I am ready to go."

"I am very much aware of how special she is. She is the love I have hoped to fill my life. She is the one I have lived this life to find." 

Barnabas stepped back to allow Willie out and then stayed Liz long enough to reassure her. "We will discuss our plans further tomorrow, after Vicki has had a chance to recover. I promise you I will only proceed with our plans as long as Vicki is willing and wishing to proceed."

Barnabas settled into his chair, he closed his eyes for a moment to reflect on everything that had happened. From the stairway a piercing scream broke the calm of the evening silence. Jumping from his chair he dashed up the stairs to be met in the hallway by Willie, "Barnabas? What is going on?" Barnabas pushed past Willie and ran into Josette's room.

He saw Vicki sitting up in the bed, her eyes wide with fear, her hands trembling she rocked in her bed. Barnabas ran to her side and cradled her close to him. "There, there my love, nothing here to harm you." 

She clutched his arms and stared into his eyes. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me." Barnabas held her close stroking her hair.

"I am here my dear, I will let nothing hurt you." Barnabas could feel her body tremble.

"Please stay with me, don't let me go." 

Her words were filled with fear. "My dear, you need to rest." He tried to push her back on the bed and she clung to him.

"No, don't let me go. Hold me, Barnabas, don't let me go." Barnabas pulled her to him and settled back against the bed's headboard and pulled her to him and cradled her in his arms.

Gently, he stroked her hair and lightly kissed her brow. "I was back in the cell, awaiting execution, and Trask came in . . ." Barnabas let her talk and rubbed her arm, the action caused the gown to slip off her shoulder and Barnabas saw the brand. Burnt into her shoulder was a crudely marked W. Barnabas ran his fingers lightly over the mark and his thoughts grew dark listening he absently to what she was saying.

"Trask said he needed to send a message to my master and had me held down while he . . . he. . . " She could not finish the words branded her. Barnabas pushed her back and lifted her chin with his fingers. "Victoria, whatever he did, it is over and you are here now with me and you are safe. I promise you, you are safe." He lowered his lips to hers and lightly kissed her. She returned his kiss and nestled her head against his chest.

A light knock on the door and Willie poked his head in. "Barnabas is everything ok?"

Barnabas stroked Vicki's hair and glanced over at Willie. "It was just a nightmare Willie, go on back to bed." 

Willie nodded and pulled the door closed. "As loyal as always." Vicki said in soft tones as she closed her eyes and fell into a sleep cradled in Barnabas arms.

Josette sighed and quietly faded from view she spoke to Nate, "Take me to their wedding day please."

Again there was that calm voice, "Prepare for shift boss." 

Josette felt the familiar static and she was shifted five months from the night her father had proposed to her mother. Moving through the gardens of Collinwood, she noticed how beautiful it was. The area was set up with white chairs, a drape over the arch of the gazebo pulled back and secured with cluster of flowers.

A white runner ran the length of the walkway from the patio to the gazebo. Later the area would be transformed into a dance floor and the chair would be arranged around white draped tables for the reception.

Josette was excited to know she would be able to actually see her parents wed and know she was created by an act of love and passion. She wandered around listening to the light evening set up noises with servants scattered about to prepare for the ceremony.

If memory served her correctly from the stories her mother told. Then there were the pictures taken at the wedding. Barnabas would have the party of be Professor Stokes, his best man. Then there would be Joel Haskell, and Chris Jennings. Victoria had asked Roger and Elizabeth to walk with her down the aisle to give her away, then she had Maggie Evans as her maid of honor, and then Carolyn and Julia as her brides maids.

Jeanette had to admit this was very different than her realty and her parents wedding had taken place in the west wing ballroom. Radu had even been present and had told her how utterly beautiful and charming her mother had looked that night and when she had danced the waltz. 

She was enchanting and had held center stage. Jeanette had lay in Radu's arms and listened when he spoke of her mother and she knew he still loved her but knew he could not be a part of her life, and it was so like her mother being the second to her father's first love. She watched caught up in the story of this life.

David and Amy could not be left out and they were used as flower girl and ring bearer. Her wedding party was complete. The whole of Collinsport seemed to turn out for her and Barnabas' wedding and their marriage had made the Collinsport Chronicle. 

On soft footfalls, Josette made her way into the huge homestead she had known as she was growing into adulthood. Making her way down the hallway, she moved to Maggie's room and slipped into the room, to see her mother in her wedding dress.

It was a lovely white creation of organza. It had a sweetheart shaped top with a high collar, the sleeves puffed and was form fitting to her wrists. The gown draped out into a bell shape at the bottom, and then flared in a five-foot train. The veil was gathered into a crown of ornate crystals and flowers, draping down to the floor and to drag 15 feet behind her. Josette admired her mother she had never seen her more beautiful than now.

Vicki had her hair pulled up and lying in soft flowing long curls down her back and over her right shoulder. Elizabeth opened the door and walked into the room. She carried in her right hand a jewel box. 

She stopped to look at the young girl standing in front of her mirror. "Oh Vickie you make a beautiful bride." Vicki noticed how Liz appeared she might be ready to cry.

"Thank you Mrs. Stoddard.' She leaned over to hug the woman that had become like a mother to her.

Elizabeth herself was dressed in flowing chiffon creation of dark blue with pearl accents on the sleeves. Her dress also bore the sweetheart neckline and high collar. The flow of the dress moved with her when she crossed the room to lay down the box she carried. 

“I know you need something old and something new, something borrowed and something blue. Well I have the borrowed and blue and old." 

She opened the case and pulled out a ornate sapphire necklace. "This belonged to the first Barnabas Collins mother, Naomi. Joshua gave it to her on their wedding day and it has been passed down through the generations to the first born Collins daughter."

"Oh Mrs. Stoddard it is exquisite, much too fine for me to wear." Vicki's fingers trembled at the touch of the necklace and she did vividly recall seeing Naomi wearing the necklace one time.

"No my dear I would be honored for you to wear this and I think its very appropriate for you to wear them today." Elizabeth moved to place the necklace around Victoria's neck and Vicki stooped so Liz could fasten the necklace. "Now, there, look at how perfect they are for you to wear today.”

Vicki turned to view her image and was caught up in the shining beauty of the necklace. "Now all I need is something new." From the doorway Carolyn entered and stopped. She looked Vickie over and smiled brightly. "Oh Vickie look how beautiful you are!

" Carolyn walked in wearing a deep blue empire waist dress with capped sleeves that fell away to close fitting long sleeves giving her a very old late 18th century look. "Mother the florist just arrived and I thought you would like to tell them where to put the arrangements. I got the bouquets in my room."

"Oh thank you darling, I shall be return shortly my dear."

She kissed Vicki on the cheek and moved to the doorway. "Are Julia and Maggie about ready?" 

Vicki watched Carolyn through the mirror's reflection. "Oh yes, they were picking up their flowers from the bed and were going to join me. I just wanted to see you and give you something new to wear." 

That is when Vicky saw that Carolyn was holding a small box. Vicki smiled as she took the box from Carolyn. Opening the box, Vicki saw some sapphire earrings. "Oh Carolyn, they are beautiful." Vicki stood in front of the mirror and put the posts into her ears.

After putting them in she turned for approval from Carolyn. "Oh Vicki you look lovely, Barnabas is a very lucky man."

Vicki laughed with pure joy and turned to peer in wonder at her reflection. "Carolyn do you remember when I said I would be very proud to be a Collins?" 

Carolyn nodded her head, her own hair in a long draped curls bounced happily around her face. "Yes, it was the night of Barnabas' costume party. If memory serves me correctly you even tried the name out. Victoria Collins."

Both women laughed and then hugged. "Soon you will be Victoria Collins and you will be close and we can still see each other." 

Vicki chuckled with her and then hugged her. "If ever I wanted and needed a sister; you would be the one I would choose to be my sister Carolyn. Finally, we will be family." 

Maggie Evans entered the room watching as the two hugged. Carrying her bouquet of flowers she paused to lay them on the bed and then turned to both women.

"Am I interrupting?" She smiled brightly moving towards them. Vicki circled her arm around Carolyn's waist and looked at Maggie. 

Maggie had her hair dressed and pulled into long curls and wore a crown of flowers, her dress was the only one different from Julia's and Carolyn's, Where Carolyn's and Julia's dress were dark blue and empire waist and had the same cap sleeves at the top, with tight fitting sleeves down to their wrists. 

Maggie's dress was empire a shade of lighter blue with capped sleeves. "Oh Vicki look at how beautiful you are." She moved to hug Vicki and Julia entered the room carrying her flowers and Vicki's bouquet.

"Well it would appear the whole wedding party is present. I brought your flowers Vicki and I have to say you do make a very beautiful bride." 

Vicki had released her hug on Carolyn accepted a hug from Maggie and Julia. "Well now that I have you all here, I have a thank you gift for each of you."

Vicki turned to the top of the bureau on which lay five slender gold boxes with tags on them. Reading the tags, Vicki turned to hand each of the women a box. She waited and watched while they opened their boxes and their eyes alight with pleasure.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Cameron appeared inside of the old house and looked around. Coming through the front door was Vicki back from town, she was humming softly when she entered the house and paused seeing Cameron standing in the living room. "Hello? Oh wait you are that nice young man that works with my daughters." 

Cameron did not take time for pleasantries. He grabbed Vicki; pulling her close and oblivious to the fact she gave a sudden little yelp of surprise they disappeared to reappear in the lab that held her second eldest daughter. 

From the looks of her she was in immediate distress and rushed forward to be stopped by Cameron. "If you touch her you could be sucked into the PSI vortex that took Josette."

Vicki looked from Cameron to Logan and the young man that held onto a cable that was connected to the chair that held Jeanette. "Where is Josette?"

Vicki looked to the two men then back to Cameron. "She suffered a massive seizure and was taken to the med lab. They were working on her when I left."

Vicki stretched her neck then turned and looked with a look only a mother would have for their child. "Working on her? What do you mean by working on her?" 

Cameron sighed ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "She seized then she quit breathing." 

Vicki shook her head. "No, you take me to Josette first then I will come back and deal with Jeanette."

Logan turned and nodded, "It's ok we have Jeanette stabilized for now. I am sure once I let her know you are here Vicki she well let me know when to connect you to her PSI connection and then she will take over and ask for our guidance to do what ever it will take to bring her out. Otherwise, and I am not going to lie to you Vicki, we could loose Jeanette forever."

Vicki was sick to her stomach and heartsick at the thought of loosing both her daughters. "Take me to Josette first." Cameron nodded and led her from the lab room, moving down the hallway to the recovery ward, he entered the clean room where Nurse Nancy watched over Josette, monitoring her vitals. Cameron pressed the intercom button. "Nancy, may her mother come in?" Nancy looked up and moved to the door.

I will give you a sanitized gown, booties, mask and cap, you need to wash up over there for five minutes and then you dress in the scrubs and put on the suit and I will let you in." Vicki looked around and noted a sink, and a cabinet with surgical scrubs folded neatly inside. "When they are ready for me Cameron, please come back for me." 

Cameron nodded then turned to leave. "I love her Vicki, I won't let anything happen to her." 

Vicki nodded and spoke softly, "Thank you Cameron."

Jeanette had sensed her mother had arrived. It was too early for her to enter her PSI lock but she would let Logan know when she would be needed, she still had not figured out how Nicolai had affected the timelines or his involvement with this Vicki Winters, she focused her attention back to what was happening in the room.

Inside of each box were gold charm bracelets. On each bracelet were charms with double hearts and the wedding date inscribed on one side of the hearts and on the other the names Victoria and Barnabas. Each woman expressed their delight with the gift and once again a round of hugs were given.

Josette was touched by the outpouring of support and love in the room and almost felt guilty about intruding on this happy scene. With the window open the sounds of the musicians tuning up and getting ready could be heard and soft laughter with people arriving and were being escorted to the garden and their chairs.

A light knock was heard and Roger poked his head in. "Well I see everyone is ready. Liz says we should get ready to gather downstairs, the preacher has arrived and they will be ready for us to proceed." 

Vicki grabbed another box from the shelf and moved to Roger. Roger smiled brightly and said, "Oh Vicki you are absolutely ravishing. If I did not know for sure, I would say you look like Josette when she prepared for her wedding day."

Vicki knew this was not true but accepted the compliment for what it was meant to be. 'Thank you Roger, here this is for you." He took the box and opened it.

Vicki thought how distinguished he looked dressed in his grey tails. Opening the box Roger found a beautiful gold watch. He noted on the back of his watch was the wedding date. "Why Vicki how kind of you and its beautiful." 

He slipped the watch on his wrist them kissed her cheek and hugged her. Vicki smiled pleased he liked their gift.

"I have a necklace for Amy and a watch for David, I thought you could give them to David and Amy at the reception?" 

She had moved back to pick up the remaining boxes. Handing them over to Roger, she smiled. "I fear I will be a bit rattled from all the excitement and may forget to give them their thank you gift."

Roger nodded. "I will take care of that, now ladies if you will all go on down, I will escort our lovely bride down." 

The women gave Vicki one last hug and then disappeared out the door. Elizabeth moved past the entourage and entered the room. "I cannot tell you how happy I am for you Vicki."

Vicki had moved to the bed where another little package lay. "I am happy Mrs. Stoddard and I hope you would not mind, but I got you something special to thank you for your kindness and all your help."

Vicki handed her a box and Liz opened it, Her eyes blurred with tears picking out the beautiful tree, with little pictures hanging off each branch on the top branch was Carolyn, then Roger's picture with David's picture, Amy's picture and then Victoria's picture. "I hope you don't mind I had them put Amy's picture and mine on your family tree."

Elizabeth was touched and almost blurted out she had every right to be there since she was a Collins.

Instead, Liz said, "Not in the least you are family and soon you will be a Collins."

Vicki turning back to where Julia had placed the flowers took a single rose bud and pinned it to Roger's lapel. Then turning to the bed she picked up a corsage and pinned it to Elizabeth's dress. Patting it into place she stood back and smiled. 

"Vicki, Liz and I spoke earlier and we agreed on something but we want your permission."

Vicki looked at them both with open curiosity. "Oh?"

Elizabeth spoke first, "We would like to respond to the question, ‘Who gives this woman in marriage?’ We would like to respond as Her mother and I."

Vicki's eyes lit up and she hugged Elizabeth and then Roger, "That is one thing I would never object to and would cherish for the rest of my life." 

Vicki felt the threat of tears as Liz and Roger took turns to hug her. "Its time to create a wonderful memory for you and Barnabas."

Josette slipped out of the room and moved down to the foyer where David, Amy both dressed in bridal and grooms finery waited with Maggie, Carolyn, and Julia. 

The wedding advisor moved through the doors and said. "I believe everyone is here and we are ready for the bride." 

At that moment Roger, Elizabeth, and Vicki came out into the upstairs landing above the foyer.

As quietly as Josette had entered she left through the door to go and stand in the garden again. She watched the last of the arriving guests were escorted to their chairs. Chris Jennings and Tony Peterson had been drafted to be escorts and though Vicki did not know either of them very well, she was glad Barnabas had drafted Carolyn for help on finding escorts.

Josette watched Barnabas and his groomsmen moved to the front of the gazebo and take their places. She smiled watching her father fidget, she had never seen him this nervous folding his hands and then unfolding them to tug on his coat and adjust his sleeves to then fold his hands again. He watched anxiously for the bridal party to arrive.

The music played to begin the march of the bridal party and Julia was the first to enter, followed by Carolyn, and then Maggie, finally side by side Amy and David, moved down the aisle David carried a pillow with the rings tied by a satin ribbon, Amy dropped petals on the runner as she walked with David.

Upon reaching the gazebo, David went to stand next to Professor Stokes and Amy went to stand next to Maggie. Then the beginning of the bridal march began to play and Vicki entered into view. Everyone stood to watch the bride flanked on each side of her was Roger and Elizabeth.

Vicki only had eyes for Barnabas and she could see the pride and love in his eyes watching her move down the aisle towards him. Vicki could not hide her joy or the love she felt at that time for the man at the end of the aisle waiting for her.

Vicki stood before Barnabas and he stepped forward to move the veil from her face to expose the beauty that now graced him with a look of wonder and love. The Preacher began his sermon with "You all may be seated. We are joined today to witness the marriage of Victoria Winters to Barnabas Collins. Who here gives this bride in marriage?" 

Roger smiling and turning to take his sister's hand spoke very calmly and with pride, "Her mother and I."

This made Vicki smile brighter and Barnabas returned that smile. Then Roger turned to kiss Vicki's cheek, place Vicki's hand in Barnabas' and escort Liz to the front row of chairs and helped her to be seated.

The ceremony was short and sweet and too soon it was over. The preacher spoke when Barnabas and Vicki turned to face their guests. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins." A chorus of clapping could be heard as Vicki and Barnabas moved to the terrace followed by the wedding party, with Maggie paring off with Stokes, Carolyn with Haskell and Julia with Willie. A receiving line was set up on the terrace for the guests to come and congratulate the happy couple.

With the guests vacating the area, a small army of professionals moved in to set up the area for the reception. The group worked in clockwork precision. The wedding area was transformed into a romantic dance floor and reception area, lanterns strung across the decking and the band moved to play for the night’s festivities. The bridal party continued to greet and thank their last guests from a receiving line, and then a servant escorted the guests into the reception area.

Waiting for the last of the guests to be seated in the garden, Barnabas escorted his bride to the makeshift dance floor. The area had taken on a festive air with white covered tables dressed with fresh cut flowers and candles. In The center was a portable dance floor and in the gazebo was a band. The band had been playing a medley of wedding songs while the guests were being seated.

Barnabas smiled holding Vicki by the waist and placed her hand on his shoulder. Taking her other hand Barnabas turned to the bandleader and nodded. On cue, the bandleader and his fellow band members began to play a lovely little waltz. "I hope my dear you remember how to dance the waltz?

" Vicki extended her hand over his and together they began to dance. Vicki was swept up in the moment and did not want to let it go. She felt like a fairytale princess while she was guided around the dance floor. The guests applauded them and then the night was opened to eating, drinking and enjoying the joy a marriage always brings.

Vicki had many dance partners that night and she felt her fatigue catching up with her with the night beginning to grow late. During one such break she found herself by the water fountain near the main house. 

From behind a shadow fell over her and she turned to see a distinguished handsome man. Graying temples and bright dark eyes. "My dear may I congratulate you on your nuptials and say how happy I am for you?" 

Although Vicki felt he was trying to be sincere, she had a feeling he was being more sarcastic than sincere. "Thank you." She had wondered if this was a friend of Barnabas or the Collins family.

"I hear you and your husband will be cruising for your honeymoon. May I ask where?"

Vicki could not place who this man was and why he was being so forward and personal. Josette stood back and watched, she could not see his face, but heard his voice and he sounded almost snake like with his actions.

Trusting her instincts, Josette moved back to find her father, she whispered to him, "You need to find your bride now. She may be in danger." 

Barnabas who had just handed a glass of champagne to a guest, turned with a look of concern. Not sure if he heard a voice or if it was just a feeling. Looking around he saw Roger and Elizabeth and excusing himself from the guests, Barnabas moved towards his cousins. "Have either of you two seen Vicki?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I think I saw her over by the terrace near the water fountain." Barnabas thanked her and moved in that direction quickly. Stopping outside the iron grate he peered over at the beauty that was his wife. She appeared to be chatting with another person. Moving around to the terrace steps he guided his steps towards Vicki to get a better look at the individual that held his wife's attention.

"Darling there you are." Vicki turned to the sound of his voice, brightened and willingly leaned into him for the comfort and warmth of his body. Barnabas noted the man was keeping to the shadows and nodded to him. "Will you be so kind as to excuse us? My dear, we need to tell Elizabeth and Roger bye and leave soon. We need to get to the ship."

Vicki kissed her husband lightly on his lips and nodded. Turning to the man in the shadows she smiled at him, "Please excuse us and do enjoy your self." 

The dark figure gave her and Barnabas a formal bow. "Of course, much happiness to the two of you."

Barnabas bowed in return to the man. "We both thank you. Do enjoy our hospitality and forgive our sudden departure."

Vicki felt Barnabas' hand curl around hers and let him lead her back to Elizabeth and Roger. Vicki had to adjust to the weight of the ring on her finger. Barnabas has been generous with her bridal set. The full-caret diamond engagement ring combined with the wide gold band weighted her finger.

As they walked off, Nicolai Romanov stepped out to watch them disappear from site. The smile that had been on his face froze and moved into a sneer he muttered under his breath. "That is fine Collins you will not have her for long, so do not get too comfortable with the idea you have a wife."

Josette watched the man and frowned, "Hmmm, I wonder who you are and why you are threatening my parents?" Before she could wonder any further, a burp on her com link alerted her to a code black, and Josette's attention was distracted she felt herself shifting to a time her parents were on their honeymoon.

Jeanette wanted to shout at her, "NO! Don't go, its Nicolai and he is going to cause a rift in both our timelines. Come back!"

She tried she called she stamped her feet she attempted to push a PSI powers out and then she felt it, a push back and a soft voice. "YOU are not going to ruin this for me interloper." 

Then it was gone. Jeanette then knew this man had PSI powers and they were strong and he had known she was there. "Damn." Jeanette was more determined to make sure she would give him some pay back before she left this reality.

Josette felt the sway of the ship and rode the soft waves as the ship laid anchor off the coast in Martinique's bay. The warm sunshine baked the deck of the yacht Barnabas had bought for their honeymoon. He had named the ship the Victoria. It had been another wedding present Barnabas had lavished on his bride.

Josette noted her mother was lying in the sun, wearing her dark glasses and her hair pulled up on top of he head. She could not help but note her mother wore a two-piece bathing suit of modest cut in a pale yellow color. Yellow had always been a good color for her mother.

She was very winsome looking with her hair pulled up and her body gleamed with the suntan lotion. The Captain of the ship admired the beauty of the woman that decorated the front of his ship. Barnabas stood at his side and finished signing off on some papers, then tucking them into a brief case he looked at the captain.

"We will be tendering into port around 2 Raymond. Have you gotten the latest weather report?"

Ray Smith looked at the panel of buttons and some charts laid haphazardly on the decking of the controls of the ship. "I have a report of the possibility of depression developing into something more significant." 

Barnabas frowned and glanced down at his wife sun bathing on the deck of the ship. "Is there a chance it could go into more than a tropical depression?" 

He had plans and did not want to have to rush them if he could avoid the problem. "We are watching the situation and should it develop into something more serious, I can easily move the ship out to sea and steer around the storm." Barnabas nodded and then grabbed his brief case, and turned to leave.

Stopping he turned. "Raymond, please get me a line into the city. I wish to make sure the owners of duPres Plantation are going to be at the meeting I requested." 

Raymond nodded "Aye Mr. Collins, I will pipe it down to you when I have a connection." Barnabas moved to the second level from the Captain's controls, setting his briefcase on the dining table, on the back of the ship, he moved around to stand over Vicki's reclined figure.

She smiled up at her husband when his shadow fell over her body. Patting the blanket next to her she entreated him to come and sit. Barnabas easily folded himself next to her. Decked out in trunks and button down shirt, wearing deck shoes, he found he had adapted to the 20th century fairly well. He was a bit unnerved at the thought of his wife so scantily dressed in her bathing costume but soon enjoyed the fact that many admiring glances had been directed her way.

The fact she belonged to him as his wife, only made this more enjoyable to see her relaxed and turning a honey golden color with a hint of freckles across her nose. "Hello my love." 

Her voice was sleepy sounding and she rested her arms over her head and then turned her gaze to peer up at him.

He leaned down to capture her lips and said softly. "Hello my sweet Vicki, are you comfortable?" 

He smiled watching her stretch like a lazy kitten and sighed deeply. "I am very happy my love. What time is it?" 

Barnabas glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Its 10."

He sat back up and leaned his hands behind him for support. "We have an appointment set up at 2 with the owners of the duPres Plantation."

Vicki rolled on her side and supported her head with her elbow bent and hand. "Are we having lunch here or on the island?"

Barnabas looked down at her hearing a wistful hint in her voice. "Where do you wish to have lunch?"

Vicki pushed herself up, crossed her legs and looked into her husbands open gaze and easy smile. "I think any where you are I would be happy to have lunch." 

Barnabas leaned over and placed a light kiss on her nose. "Then I would like to have lunch in town. Would you like that?"

Vicki smiled and returned his kiss. "Then I had better go get my shower and get ready. I will need to look beautiful for my husband. I would not like to embarrass you." 

Barnabas was grateful. He had never felt as happy as he was at that moment in her presence. He held her by her sun-warmed arms and spoke softly. "Never could you be anything but beautiful and never could you embarrass me." 

Vicki laid her head on his shoulder and Raymond called from the outside public address system, "Mr. Collins I have that call ready for you on ship to shore."

Vicki felt him hold her tight then released her standing he offered his hand to help her stand. Vicki let him help her up. Standing on her tiptoes she laid a light kiss on his lips. "Take your call darling, while I make myself presentable for public view."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
The café where Barnabas had selected for them to lunch was lovely by any standards. Exotic foliage decorated the outside enclosure and the trill of birds serenaded them while they sat and sipped their tea after a light lunch. "We should go and rent a conveyance to take us to the Plantation. We do not wish to be late." Barnabas was checking his watch.

Vicki finished her coffee and stood. "Darling, you know very well, we are not going to be late."

Barnabas looked up at her. "Are you going to be all right with this?" 

Vicki knew he left a lot unsaid with that opened ended statement. Vicki smiled brightly. "All right with you wanting to buy Josette's old home? Why would I not be all right with it? I know how important she was to you and your family history. Of course I am all right."

Barnabas threw some money on the table and stood straightening his jacket. Moving to his wife's side he kissed her cheek. "Another reason I love you with all my heart my dear." 

Vicki laughed and then picked her purse from the table. "Well I need to find the ladies room and will meet you out front. You go find a cab." She kissed his cheek and moved from site.

Barnabas watched her disappear from view and then moved to the front of the café. Seeing a horse drawn carriage he went over to speak with the driver.

"Do you know where the old duPres estate is located?" The lyrically deep voice of the driver assured him he did and Barnabas made arrangements for them to arrive much as Josette had traveled. He glanced up to see Vicki emerge from the doorway.

"Ahh, there is my wife now. Darling, over here!" Barnabas waved Vicki to his direction; she smiled and moved towards them.

"Oh how lovely, this will be so romantic Barnabas thank you!" She kissed his lips lightly and allowed him to help her into the carriage. 

"What a perfect way to go and visit Josette's home. This is so thoughtful my dear." She reached for his hand and held it in hers. The carriage driver flicked a light whip to get the horses moving.

Vicki pulled out a scarf, and sunglasses. Tying her scarf over her hair to keep it in place, she slipped her glasses on and then sat back in the crook of her husband's arm. Never had she felt so happy and somehow there was something making at the edge of her mind that was making her feel a little edgy. Despite the fact they were in an open-air carriage allowed to enjoy the beauty of the ride. Her internal alarms were sending out an alert that something was about to happen.

"Darling, I want you to know how much I love you and how grateful I am you are my wife. I want to make this purchase of the Plantation a gift to you." 

Vicki rubbed his leg and smiled as she watched the gleam of her ring in the sunlight. The marquises cut reflected the sunlight with a brilliance that immediately caught and held the eye. Because she was quiet, Barnabas felt she was upset over something.

"Is there a problem my love?" Pushing back those feelings and hearing the tone of her husband's voice Vicki glanced away from her ring and smiled.

"No darling, no problem. It is just I don't feel like me. I feel like I am in a fairytale and you were my Prince Charming and you are giving me so much and I feel I do not deserve it." 

Barnabas curled his arm around her even tighter and kissed her forehead. "My dearest Vicki, you deserve the world. I just wish I had the power to give you the whole world." He lifted her hand and kissed it.

He watched her flush that delightful shade of pink and he kissed her nose. "You have made me the most happiest man in the world by being you, being my wife and loving me. How could I ever repay you for that?"

Vicki smiled when she looked in his eyes and for the first time she saw in his eyes the look of their children, gone was that sad woe be gone look and this made her eyes glistened with the emotion she was feeling as she spoke softly. "There is never a need to repay when you love someone Barnabas. Its not about things, its about feelings and love. I love you Barnabas, nothing will ever change that."

Barnabas wanted to pull her close and kiss her; his innate sense of being the proper gentleman in public was keeping him in check. He glanced up and noted they were puling into the half circle driveway of the Plantation. It had been a lot of things since it was first built.

He knew that Natalie, Henri, and Philippe had lived here for their winters months and eventually he thought he had read in the deed that the Romanovs had bought the house, which would mean that Nicolai Romanov, who eventually married Josette's cousin Josephine had bought the place for her and given it to her for a wedding present. Rather like he was doing now for Vicki.

Eventually, the heirs of the duPres had sold the property and it been a bed and breakfast for visitors to the island, then it had been a restaurant, then it had been vacant for many years and the historical society had restored it and made it a museum of sorts. Eventually, due to financial restraints, the property was sold to a private owner, the one that Barnabas was meeting today.

Barnabas helped Vicki to stand and they moved up the stairs to the front door. Vicki turned to survey the surroundings and could see why Josette and her family would love this place. It was charming. 

The front of the three levels home had a long front porch with a swing and rocking chairs. The double paned doors were made of polished oak, cut bevel glass and had been well preserved. She had hoped the rest of the woodwork would be as lovely as the paned doors.

The front lawn was well groomed and very shady ancient trees lined the long driveway to the front of the porch, where palm trees and mimosa trees lay in an attractive arrangement. The air being warm held the sweet scent of the exotic flowers. "Barnabas, its beautiful. I can see why the duPres loved it here." Barnabas noted that modern conveniences had been put in place and he pressed a button on the side of the door.

Deep within the house a tinkling of bells alerted the residents a visitor was at the door. The door opened and a dark faced maid in a crisp blue and white uniform answered the door. Barnabas and Vicki smiled at her, "Would you please tell Mr. Edwards, that Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins are here for their appointment?" 

The maid a very pretty woman with a white starched hat stepped aside and beckoned them inside. "Please follow me." Her voice was accented with the island's tongue.

"Thank you." Vicki said politely entering first with Barnabas behind his hand gently against the small of her back.

"Is the owner in? I believe our meeting is with the solicitor. He did indicate that perhaps the owner would be making an appearance for the signing of the papers." Barnabas could not hide his pleasure at the thought of owning Josette's home.

A slender tall man with graying hair stood at the top of the grand staircase and he smiled at Barnabas, "I believe he will join us for dinner Mr. Collins, I presume?" He moved down the steps and Vicki like the thick accent of the British Isle. Barnabas paused and glanced up and then watched the gentleman come down the steps. 

"Ahh Mr. Edwards?" He came to the bottom of the steps and paused to shake hands with Barnabas and then turned his appreciative eye upon Vicki.

"And this vision of loveliness? You would be . . . “

Barnabas did the introduction. "My wife Victoria Collins."

Vicki extended her hand and Malcolm Edwards bent to kiss her knuckles in a courtly fashion. "A very real pleasure my dear, please come into the drawing room."

He motioned to a set of double doors in the hallway that from first note appeared to be massive, it opened to the mahogany staircase that had been polished to a high sheen and held a rug runner of exquisite design in muted shades of red and gold. A banister ran along the top corridor down a hallway that must have held the bedrooms and ballroom to the estate.

An overhead palm fan whirled sending a hint of a breeze down to those below, to the left where Malcolm had directed them were a set of double doors and directly across from them were another set of double doors, which were closed. Vicki paused to peer around, it had an old world charm that was beguiling and alluring to her.

"Mrs. Collins, I would like to make you comfortable here, while I take Mr. Collins to the study. I have papers there I would like for him to sign." 

Vicki smiled. "Of course Mr. Edwards, but please feel free to call me Vicki, I feel we do not need to stand on formalities at this point of our relationship."

Malcolm looked over to Barnabas with a very pleased smile and said, "I can see why you prize her so highly. Thank you Vicki, and you must feel free to call me Malcolm." 

He moved to the hallway and Barnabas followed, pausing he called, "Loretta, please bring Mrs. Collins something to cool her thirst while we go discuss business." The Maid appeared out of nowhere, bobbed a curtsy and then moved off down the hallway.

Vicki laid her purse down on the table and pulled off her scarf and put her sunglasses in her purse. She moved around the room, looking at the area carpets obviously from India, and the beauty of the plush covered sofa and French provincial chairs arranged around a fireplace with an ornate peacock cover in color tinted brass. Two sets of French doors opened onto a side balcony porch with a lovely garden and water fountain.

The room was charming and a perfect oil portrait of Andre, Natalie, Philippe, Josephine and Josette when the girls must have been small children. The happy family were grouped together and smiled prettily down at the pretty woman that stood admiring them. Over in the corner was a lovely baby grand piano, something the current owner must have put here because it did not fit the period.

Vicki moved to it and tested it with a run of her fingers over a scale. Sitting down at the bench, she felt a need to somehow not feel she was in a tomb and began to play the piano. The tune she could not get from her mind was the minuet from Josette's music box. Closing her eyes she felt her fingers glide over the ivory keys and smiled.

That particular tune had always calmed her in her most trying moments. "What a lovely vision you make at my piano my dear."

Vicki's eyes flew open and she saw a small man standing in the middle of the room. He was transfixed giving her a look over. His eyes gleamed with triumph and a wide cat like smile played over his thin lips, hidden under a tightly groomed mustache and goatee. His well-cut white suit just made him fit in this setting as he stood and watched her.

"Please don't stop. It was a beautiful tune. Oddly, familiar to me."

Vicki flushed and stood, closing the lid to the keys. "I am sorry, I did not realize there was anyone else here."

The gentleman that made Vicki a little uneasy with his manner, moved over and lifted her hand to kiss the inside of her wrist. Vicki noted this was very European. "My dear if I were to be disturbed, I could not think of a more lovelier distraction than the one I have in front of me."

Vicki flushed deeply and nervously glanced about. "You said it was your piano, are you the owner?" 

He step to her side and encircled her waist. "I must show you something my dear. When I entered the room a moment ago, I thought you were a ghost." 

Vicki flushed and looked at him with confusion. "A ghost, why would you say that?" He was guiding her into the hallway and leading her across the hall to the set of double doors she had seen earlier.

Opening the door wide, he ushered her inside and took her to another fireplace. This room was very similar in design to the other room. This side had a garden, and two double French doors flanked each side of the fireplace. This room had a more feminine touch to it. The furnishings were delicate and decorated with gold filigree. It must have been a parlor or day sitting room for a woman. "Oh how charming. Whose room was this?"

Vicki was nearly eye level with the man and he smiled at her and nodded to the portrait over the fireplace. Vicki glanced up and was stunned. In the portrait, as dated as it was she peered into her own features.

Turning to face the man her face paling, her voice filled with emotion, she said. "Who. . is . . she?" The man was obviously pleased by he reaction. He began to speak and was interrupted by the arrival of a maid.

From the doorway the maid, Loretta, paused with a large tray in hand. Not seeing who the man was in the room, she looked at Victoria.

"Madam, I am sorry but you must leave this room. It is not permitted for anyone to be in here with out the express permission of . . ." 

The man turned and Loretta had her first good look at the man, her face fell and she dropped her chin, "Your. . . " He interrupted her before she could finish.

"I am sorry Loretta, I did invite Mrs. Collins in here. So, if anyone is to be scolded it should be me." 

Loretta tried to genuflect to him, but the tray made it awkward. "Here, my dear, allow me to relieve you of that burden and you may be excuse." 

He moved to take the heavy silver tray and turned to Vicki, "I am rude, please Mrs. Collins, this way and let me do the honors of making your acquaintance."

Vicki feeling she had been reprimanded by a maid and then curious because he had stopped the maid from identifying him. She followed even more confused. He moved to the drawing room and set the tray on a table.

"Now, would you like a cool glass of lemonade or a cold iced tea?" Vicki nodded to the lemonade and he poured her a glass, taking his time to add a hint of what he called natural shaved sugar.

"Now, may I present myself to you, I am Nicolas, and as to your other question. Yes, I am the current owner of this home. I know you are Victoria Collins recently wed to Barnabas Collins of Collinsport Maine."

Vicki took a sip of her drink and smiled. Then glancing out the doors she noted that a heavy cloud cover had seemed to move into the area. Very much reminding her of Collinsport on such a day as today had been.

"My it appears there might be a storm coming." Nicolas smiled, "Yes, we have had reports of a tropical storm coming this way in the next 12 hours, I believe we are experiencing the squall line before its arrival." 

Vicki sat her glass down. "I must let Barnabas know, we should be getting back to the ship."

Nicolas smiled again; the smile did nothing more than made Vicki uneasy. "My dear, your husband left about 10 minutes ago. My solicitor drove him to the pier. Your ship's captain indicated that he needed Mr. Collins back on board for an emergency." 

Vicki moved to the door and opened it and stepped out and could feel the wind picking up. "But, why did he not tell me?" I mean I should be heading back to the ship as well."

Nicolas moved to her side and guided her back inside. She had noted there were other servants closing the hurricane shutters on the house and doors. "Because I believe Mr. Edwards assured Mr. Collins you would be safer here than aboard the ship. He readily agreed. I believe they need to move the ship to the leeward side of the island to get it out of the storms path and so the ship will be protected. This storm is going to make those on board very uncomfortable."

Vicki looked around the room and sighed. "I see, well I am sorry to put you to any inconvenience in any way." 

Nicolas, still holding her by the waist, smiled. "Believe me my dear you are not an inconvenience. You are a welcome distraction. Besides this house would be considered yours and Mr. Collins now." 

Loretta moved into the room. "Your Grace, will Mrs. Collins be staying for dinner?" Vicki looked from Loretta to Nicolas and her puzzled look did not go unnoticed.

Nicolas looked curiously at Loretta, "You might prepare the yellow room for Mrs. Collins, I fear she may be here for the night due to the storm." 

Loretta bobbed a curtsy and left the room. Nicolas turned to face Vicki, "Now what shall we do to amuse ourselves until dinner?" Vicki felt uneasy around him and what seemed to be effusive charm; she felt it was more for show than to be cordial. Vicki looked around the room. It was her home however she did not feel she had a right to take command of the staff or to be a hostess.

Vicki moved to peer out the door that had not been covered. She glanced up at the sky; which now appeared very ominous. Maine's skies had appeared thus when they had a nasty northeastern wind blowing in. "You are not afraid of this storm are you Miss Winters?" 

His voice was silky with its calming tones and Vicki not used to the title of Mrs. Collins, did not notice he had called her Miss Winters.

"Oh no, no, please call me Vicki. Like I told your solicitor no need for formalities." 

He smiled and folded his hands behind his back. "Very well Vicki, I would prefer to call you Victoria, and you should call me Nicolas."

Vicki nodded and moved to sit down. "Do you think Barnabas will be long?" She began to fidget with her ring on her finger, twisting it and turning it around and around on her slender finger. "I can tell you are a newly wed you know."

Vicki glanced up and smiled, "Really? How?" 

He chuckled and moved to sit across from her, crossing his elegantly clad leg over his other one. "Because you are not used to wearing that ring on your finger."

Vicki stopped playing with the ring and flushed. "I suppose it's that obvious?" 

He chuckled and put his fingertips to his temple while continued to study her. "Not really my dear, you still maintain that air of innocence and quiet charm, and you blush so beautifully when you are complimented and men make you nervous. There really is nothing pretentious about you. If anything you exude an air of conciliatory politeness."

Vicki was beginning to feel like a specimen under a microscope. "You look so much like her. Its hard to believe you are not her." 

He waited for her question and she glanced up, her eyes wide and curious. "Who? Oh you mean the lady in the portrait?" 

Nicolas nodded, "You had asked me earlier who she was and we were interrupted. Well that my dear was Josephine duPres before she married Count Cristobel." He thought a moment and sighed, "A very sweet creature unworthy of the attention of Count Cristobel. It was a mismatch of misfortune." 

He chuckled at his play of words. Vickie did not understand what was so amusing and he apologized. "I am sorry a private joke, I assure you it had nothing to do with you or our previous discussion."

Dismissing his lapse in manners, she was however immediately interested in his observations of Josephine. "Really? It was Josette's cousin. Do you know anything about her?"

Nicolas laughed. "I would hope so, she finally ended up marrying an ancestor of mine. Prince Nicolai Romanov. He later became King of Monrovia and she became Queen."

Vicki was astounded. "Really? I thought she had married a Count or something like that." Vicki shifted to a more comfortable position, slipping her shoe off and moving her foot to rest beneath her and pulling one of the throw pillows to her to hug.

"Yes, she was married to Count Andre Cristobel, whom gave up his life to protect my ancestor Nicolai. Nicolai made a pledge to his dear friend on that friend's deathbed that he would take her offspring and her under his protection and offered marriage. They were eventually married." 

Vicki smiled and felt a connection. Perhaps that had been why Josette was always helping her, because she was a distant relative possibly a cousin. "Did Josephine have children?"

Nicolas nodded, "Yes, she had 3 children with King Nicolai. They had 3 sons. One of which is my great, great grandfather."

Vicki smiled and tucked her chin as she thought a moment. "Were they happy in their marriage?" Nicolas uncrossed his leg and stood and moved with agitation to the window that was now covered by a hurricane shutter. The wind outside had picked up and in the distance Vicki could hear a phone ringing.

"There was no account of whether or not they had a happy marriage. I would like to think they did. Unfortunately, after the birth of their last son, Josephine disappeared and they never found her." 

Vicki showed her sorrow of such news and was about to ask another question when the front doors blew open and Malcolm came into the hallway.

Shaking the rain off, he moved into the drawing room and made himself a drink from the liquor bar. "It is getting worse out there. I fear we are going to be facing more than a tropical depression. The forecasters are saying when it hits here in another 12 hours it will be hurricane force."

"Oh Vicki, Barnabas sent a case in for you. He said to tell you not to worry, he would be going with Captain Smith to ride out the storm on the other side of the island and they would be back to pick you up after the storm moves on."

Vicki glanced up at movement in the doorway. She then noted that a black male servant was bringing in her suitcase. She watched Nicolas nodded to him then spoke in a soft commanding way. "The Yellow room Leander. Mrs. Collins will be staying there. Have Loretta unpack her things and she might wish to prepare a bath for her." 

Nicholas turned to face Vicki and smile and this time, Vicki was sure he reminded her of a snake oil salesman with his overly stated charm and pushiness to try and convince her of his side of the situation. This only made her more wary, because there should have been nothing to force a choice in any matters that were of interest to her.

Nicolas continued, " Oh, we do dress for dinner Mrs. Collins, if you do not have a gown, you will find one hanging in your closet. I will leave you to your rest before dinner. If you will excuse us, Mr. Edwards and I have business to discuss. If the power does go off, we do have a generator which will kick on to replace the power."

Vicki rose sliding on her shoe then turned and nodded to him, "Thank you, will someone be able to direct me to the room I am assigned?" 

Nicolas smiled and led her to the doorway. "Go up those steps and take the hallway to the first door on the right hand side of the hallway will bring you to the Yellow bedroom." Vicki smiled and thanked him, then disappeared up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Nicolas and Malcolm watched her go and then Nicolas turned to Mal. "Did it all go as planned?" 

Malcolm nodded and smiled. "We will be able to get the plane to fly us out before the storm hits. The servants will be sent home after supper tonight with expressed instructions to leave the island as soon as the storm blows through." 

Nicolas smiled and clapped his hands together. "Good, now all I need is to put our guest to sleep and we can start plan 2 of this operation."

Vicki sat at the dining table. The dress she wore was one of the best from a French Couture house; the design has been simple lines to accent her figure with sequins and satin. The color of the gown was of the purest blends of dark blue with silver and blue sequins on the bodice's empire waist. Loretta had dressed her hair in a finely coiffed French twist and accented it with pearl pins.

Vicki moved onto the upstairs balcony, and paused, below was Nicolas and he was formally dressed in black tux with white shirt and gold cuff links. He had been straightening his cuffs when she appeared. His eyes were riveted to her watching her move across the landing to the stairs. "My dear, there are no words that describe how beautiful you are." He extended his hand to help her off the last step.

Vicki extended her hand and took her last step from the stairs. The wind was howling outside the house, causing the shutters to rattle. The howling of the wind drowned out the sound of the thunder and the only indication of lightening was the occasional illumination present outside of the shutters. "Do you think we will be safe here? Should we not have evacuated?" Vicki's concern was evident in her voice while letting Nicolas guide her to the dining room.

"Of course we are just fine, this is one of the safest places on the island. That is why Andre and Philippe chose this place when they built this house." With his hand resting lightly on her back he guided her to the table, and pulled out a chair for her and seated her. 

"I had cook to make us a nice island fare of lobster, shrimp, and tilapia in lovely marmalade sauce. I hope you like white wine." Vicki watched him moved to his chair and seat himself down from her and nodded to an unseen servant in the alcove.

From the darkness of the alcove a dark male servant appeared with a tray of food. Setting a sterling silver covered dish in front of Vicki, removing the cover, Vicki could see it was the first course of the meal, a nice island salad with shrimp and crabmeat. "Miss would perhaps like to try the house dressing especially made by our chef?" 

Nicolas smiled encouragingly to Vicki, "I can assure you its very good."

Vicki smiled politely to the servant and nodded, "Please, I would be honored to try the dressing." Nicolas watched the servant dip the dressing onto her salad. "Abraham, would you please bring out the white wine I selected for tonight. I think Mrs. Collins would enjoy the vintage as much as I do." The servant bowed and returned shortly with a bottle of wine.

Vicki lifted her glass and waited while the servant poured her a glass of sparkling wine. Vicki sipped and tasted the wine. "It's very good."   
Nicolas cautioned watching her sipped again. "Actually, its from my vineyards from home." Vicki smiled the sparkling wine tickled her nose and she sat her glass down and used her napkin to gently wipe the moisture from her upper lip.

"You are right, it is good and it has a rather interesting flavor." Nicolas lifted his glass that held his water. "Oh are you not going to try some?" 

Nicolas put his hand over his glass and shook his head to Abraham. "I am afraid I am taking some medication that prohibits me from drinking any alcoholic beverage. So, please enjoy the wine so I can enjoy it vicariously through you."

Vicki found his jovial manner more humorous and wondered if the drink was causing her to feel the effects and wondered if it had gone to her head. She was feeling a little light headed almost to a point she had to suppress the need to giggle. "Well if you wish to enjoy it through me, you are enjoying it very much so. It is a light taste that tickles the nose and taste buds." Vicki could not help but see his intense gaze upon her and a smile that made her think of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, she sipped her drink again.

The room began to spin and Vicki wondered at her ability to hold her wine. "Oh my, I feel . . . " 

She started to rise and Nicolas rose with her and moved towards her. "Victoria? Is there a problem?" 

He reached to steady her and then it hit. Vicki slumped into his arms and he scooped her up into his arms. "That is right my dear, time for you to sleep. We have a plane to catch before your husband returns."

Barnabas felt the ship lurch with a large swell from the storm's winds. Captain Smith had moved the ship as quickly as possible but had not moved fast enough to miss the outer edge of the storm. 

A deck hand opened the cabin door and poked his head in. "Sir, Captain says that it should not be long to calmer seas, he wanted to know if you needed any sea sickness medicine." 

Barnabas glanced over at the portal. "No, I am fine. I am just concerned about my wife."

The deckhand nodded and closed the door, and Barnabas was left once more with his thoughts. He remembered their first night together as man and wife. How as the sun streamed through the ship's windows and bathed Vicki in its warm glow, he could not help but think how lovely she was. The night of passion they had explored with each other was everything he expected and more. Barnabas was not surprised she was still a virgin. That was one reason he had taken his time.

He watched her sleeping with her hair spread out around her head, the sun catching the high lights and giving it a halo affect. Even after a night of passion, she still had that look of innocence about her. It was that quality that had attracted him to Josette and now to Vicki. 

He had originally hoped to transform Vicki into Josette. She was after all his first true love. Having spent time with Vicki and seeing she possessed the same qualities of Josette, he felt he had found his Josette. Pulling out his wallet, he glanced at the picture of Vicki. Being away from her for even a few hours was making him feel bereft.

Standing he felt the roll of the ship had calmed considerably. Captain Smith must have found the calmer seas he had promised. Barnabas moved to the upper deck and to the Captain's chair.

"Well Smith, how much longer until we can return to the island?" Captain Smith glanced at the mounted clock on the dash of his stern castle. 

"I say this storm we just dodged, will take its sweet time to move out. So, I would think it's going to be every bit of 12-14 hours sir, you might as well have supper and go to bed."

Barnabas looked at the sun dipping and setting into the ocean's horizon. "I am not so sure if I will be able to sleep. I am still concerned for Vicki's welfare. She did not get a chance to hear the good news that the duPres Plantation is now the Collins Plantation. A gift I planned to give to her as a wedding present."

Captain Smith smiled. "I know you miss her sir, she will be fine in the house and what better way than to let her feel at home in a place that is to become her winter home.”

Barnabas smiled thinking of how her eyes would light up whenever he gave her a gift. She never expected anything from him except his love and when he went above and beyond and lavished something on her, she was embarrassed which was another tender quality that she had and shared with him. "I suppose you are right. I will go on below and you can let me know when we weigh anchor and head back to the island."

Smith grinned at the newly wed. He had seen a lot of newly weds in his time, but this was one match he had truly enjoyed watching. The way he attended his wife and her every need was enough to make him long for a soft bit of fluff to curl next to at night. 

There was something special about Mr. Collins and his young wife. She seemed totally devoted to him and he to her. If anything this was a charming couple's who, would last forever in their vows to each other. There had been something old world about the both of them, he was so courtly to her and she was so gentle and old fashion in return. When Smith watched them, he always felt he had taken a stepped back in time. He almost expected to see them break out in a minuet dance.

Captain Smith watched Barnabas disappear down into the cabin and then turned his attentions back to the ship and its destination to weigh anchor. Looking back towards the island he could see the dark skies and knew they were in for a pretty big blow and had he stayed he would have surely lost his ship. Feeling the occasional swell roll his ship, he rode it out and moved further north to calmer seas.

Vicki knew she had been drugged, her body had a heavy lethargic feel to it and she was too out of it to fight. She would have panic but the drugs would not allow her to feel anything but heavy. She could barely make out Nicolas' voice and Malcolm's. They were discussing something, what was it? Yes, they were talking about a need of haste, to get to the helicopter and a need to change clothing for them all. Why would they need to change clothing?

The drug was once again tugging on her consciousness and she slipped into a uneasy dreamlike state. She felt herself being lifted and jostled and moved about and then a very heavy feeling laying over her body, Someone was fixing her hair and she was being dressed and she tried to stop them from taking off her engagement ring and wedding ring. So frustrated with the efforts to stop them, a single teardrop eased its way out of her lashes.

"Is she crying?" Loretta's voice was softly spoken to Nicolas as he watched her being transformed into his Josephine. 

"It's an affect of the drug possibly. Secure these in the vault, and bring me the ruby and sapphire ring that belonged to Queen Josephine." 

Loretta bowed to Nicolas and started to leave and stopped, "Highness, she looks so beautiful, almost like the wedding picture at the castle. Vicki's fingertips lays against what she felt was a heavy brocade dress, and the satin corseted top embroidered with pearls and accented with lace. Her arms tickled with the feel of the delicate lace.

The heavy smell of lilacs filled her senses. She had always loved the smell; which was why it had been her favorite perfume. Her hair felt heavily laden with jewels and twisted with curls. Vicki focused her concentration and opened her eyes; the sight that met her drugged induced gaze was astonishing. She appeared to have slipped back to the late 18th century. She hardly recognized herself focusing on her image.

Hearing Loretta arrive, she shut her lids and pretended to be under the influence of the drug. "Highness, here is the jewel box you requested. Nicolas had come back in with Loretta and smiled when she handed him the box. 

"Ahh, very good. The ring, and the necklace will be very pronounced against the dresses purity. None at the castle will believe she is none other than Josephine returned to her Nicolai." Nicolas slid a heavy ruby ring surrounded by sapphires and diamonds on her finger. The necklace was heavy and it felt cold against her skin.

The pilot's voice came over the intercom and told everyone to prepare for landing. That was the first time that Vicki was aware she was on a plane. Nicolas picked her up and carried her to a seat and secured her in before fixing his seatbelt. Vicki rolled her head to the side and looked at Nicolas through the slit of her lids. He was dressed in 18th century court clothing of cream brocade accented with a family crest of some type. Vicki closed her eyes and sighed. He matched her dress with his jacket and pants.

What in God's name had she fallen into? Why was it like stepping back into time? 'Barnabas, please find me, save me. Vicki's thoughts were screaming out into the cosmos hoping beyond hope that he could hear her and come and rescue her. She felt as if she was being swallowed up in darkness and she was afraid, very afraid. Vicki felt that if she were swallowed up she would not be able to find her way home.

The plane touched down and once again, Vicki felt herself lifted, Nicolas carried her down the steps and over to what Vicki could hear was a helicopter. Nicolas lifted her hand the one with the ring and kissed it, "Soon, my dear we will be home. Once again, you will be Queen of Monrovia, my Queen." Vicki felt her stomach lurch at such a thought.

When they landed, a coach rolled up and Nicolas once again, carried her to the coach and made her comfortable against him. Then with gentleness he patted her face. "Wake up my dear Victoria, time to introduce you to your new life, wake up my dearest." 

Vicki felt the tapping and then her lashes fluttered open and she looked confused and less drugged. She took in her surroundings and moved to open the door to the carriage and Nicolas held her tightly against him.

"There, there my dear. You mustn't resist the inevitable. For all intense and purposes you have returned home and are now Queen Josephine." She tried to speak and found her voice was raspy from the drug. "Here my dear, sip this and it should help your throat." He put a goblet with a cool drink to her lips.

"No, you . . . " He immediately calm her resistance and reassured her, "No dear no drugs. It is all right go on and drink." Vicki tasted the cool water, and was grateful it eased her dry throat.

"Why are you doing this?" Vicki let him take the goblet and looked at the heavy ornate ring on her finger. "You do not expect me to actually play your wife? I mean . . . "

Nicolas laughed, "I do not expect you to be my wife in the biblical sense until you are ready to be such. I will not force my intentions on you." 

Vicki did physically relax. He noted her relaxing and much to her chagrin he chuckled at her modesty. "My intent is to secure the crown of my country and be appointed its next King. My dark master expects me to give him my first born with Josephine."

Vicki's stomach churned with such a thought and suppressed a shiver as the thought of giving over such an innocent to a darkness that would be nothing but hell. "What do you mean?" 

She tried playing off her confusion to his last statement. "I mean my dear, that Diablos, expect me give over my first born to him upon his or hers twenty-first birthday to do his bidding." 

Vicki moved in the heavy dress to peer out into the now darkening courtyard below. "You made a deal to sell your child? For what purpose would you do something so vile?"

Again her reaction was met with that horrible mocking laugh of his. "Why my dear, in order to get what I wanted and to live long enough to find you and bring you back to Monrovia, and be crowned King. I had to make a deal. Can you imagine my surprise when Malcolm discovered Barnabas Collins and his wife Victoria Winters Collins were interested in Josette and Josephine's summer home? I have everyone investigated. We found an engagement picture in the Collinsport Chronicles News Paper. There I was looking into the face of my wife, Josephine duPres' Cristobel Romanov. How perfect when we actually met at your wedding."

Vicki spun around and gave him a hard look, "Met at my wedding? What do you mean? I do not recall us meeting.

Nicolas moved to take her cold hand in his warm one and kissed it. "Oh my dear we did meet; as a matter of fact, it was by the water fountain near the patio of the main house. You looked radiant that night. Your husband came and took you from me and soon thereafter you left on your honeymoon."

A servant appeared in the doorway with a locked case and moved in and set the case on a table. "Sire, you requested her highness to give you the royal seal, scepter and crown." 

Nicolas waved him away and moved to the case. Opening the case, Nicolas removed a delicate gold crown with rubies, sapphires, and diamonds. Moving to place it where her tiara had rested, he then turned and pulled out a family seal with the crest of the Petrovia-Romanov family seal and hung it around her neck. Then taking the scepter he handed it to her. 

"Now you are complete. Come my dear our families await to introduce you to our subjects and they are very anxious to meet you."

Vicki felt sick and was wondering if she would be able to move. Nicolas placed her hand over his, patted it and then led her out of the antechamber to the social hall.

"You will be expected to wear cream or white for the next year. It is tradition that you appear pure for the first year. Once you become with child, then you can wear colors other than the white or cream of your office as the newly elected queen of this country." Vicki closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Entering the social chamber she paused. The room had been abuzz with laughter and voices, then when she entered with Nicolas, the room suddenly went silent and a soft hushed “oooh” and “ahhh” filled the air like a defining hiss that left Vicki nauseated. Such phrases as "lovely." "perfect", and "ahh so pure looking." 

Filtered over to her and she kept a tense smile on her face as she was lead towards a raised dais where Nicolas' mother and father set in a pair of chairs on either side of two larger empty chairs. Nicolas spoke softly to her as they moved to a set of steps with two pillows placed on the step.

"When we arrive at the steps, I will assist you to kneel then I will follow suit. You will need to bow your head when father approaches. He will then put the crown on me and then he will proclaim me as his successor. He will then help you to stand and kiss you on both cheeks. You will need to curtsy to him and then let him lead you to the chair on the right. Just nod if you understand what you need to do." Vicki nodded.

He did as he instructed, lead her to the steps helped her kneel on the red velvet pillow then joined her. King Ivan moved forward joined by Queen Sophia. Sophia moved to the far right empty chair that set a little behind the larger chair and stood with her hands crossed in front of her. She looked upon her son with pride and his new wife with what Vicki could feel was genuine love and admiration. King Ivan moved in front of Nicolas and his voice was strong and commanding. "Prince Nicolai Ivan Stefan Petrovia Romanov, rise and face your subjects." Nicolas stood up and faced the assembly.

Ivan turned to the servant that held a heavy ornate crown on the pillow with the house crest and a scepter. Ivan placed the crown on Nicolas head, stating as he did. "In the name of God and Country, I proclaim you the successor to the thrown of Monrovia. I give you King Nicolai." The room erupted in loud clapping and calls of "Long Live the King." Then Ivan moved to Vicki and extended his hand. "My son has choose wisely, no man could be more proud than to claim you as his wife. Vicki had kept her chin tucked and her cheeks pinked with his flowery speech while he helped her stand. She dropped a curtsy to him.

Ivan took her hand and then reached for Nicolai’s hand and joined their hands together. "My honored guests, may I present Queen Josephine and King Nicolai." 

Again there were cheers and good wishes called out and a chant of "Kiss your bride, kiss your bride.” resounded throughout the chamber and echoed around the vaulted ceilings. Nicolai turned to Vicki raised her hand and kissed her hand, then bent and kissed her on her lips. Vicki tensed for a moment. She struggled not to hyperventilate and pass out. His lips felt dry and demanding on her lips.

Sophia moved to stand next to her husband and waited for her son to bring his new wife to her left. The room started to become excited with chatter the musicians struck up a tune. Nicolai turned to Vicki, "My dear it is expected we lead off on the first dance." Vicki felt cold and nauseated but managed to let him lead her to center of the dance floor.

A waltz began to play and Nicolai spun her about the room. "We are only expected to do this one dance and then you and I will sit upon the thrown and the nobles will begin to party. I will then escort you to your room, where you will have supper served to you and a maid will come and help you prepare for bed.”

He smiled so easily while he moved her around the dance floor nodding occasionally to others that were beginning to join them on the dance floor. “I will be by in the morning after you have dressed and explain what will be taking place over the next 30 days. We are expected to travel the country and stay with other nobles who will lavish us with gifts and parties."

Vicki was feeling tumbled and stirred to a dizziness that was making it known on her physical strength. "Will I ever see Barnabas again?"   
She asked through a choked filled voice. Nicolai smiled and said through clinched teeth. "No, never. You will remain here with me until you die." Nicolas pulled her closer to him to hold her up. "Smile my dear. Our loyal subjects are watching us."

Jeanette looked upon this scene and shook her head, "Poor Victoria, surely your children will come to your rescue, have faith my dearest mother If I know the man that was my father, your Barnabas will find you, he will not give up on you. Have faith do not give into your fear." 

Then her attention was directed to another time and another Josette. What were they up to now? She focused to the alternate reality of this lifetime and found it interesting what was about to happen.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
'Clink', by the burp of her com link Josette could hear Nathan's voice, "Major Collins, the time is set are you ready to shift to the void?" Josette sighed, she really had wanted to see her parents off on their honeymoon; after all that is when she was conceived.

"Affirmative Nate, preparing for transition i activate." She shimmered feeling the static on her arm and moved into a place of nothing. It would be a matter of minutes when the next phase of her assignment would begin. She just needed to sedate Josephine Cristobel and put her comfortably on a bunk they had prepared for this mission.

Jeanette waited next to Cameron, she felt attracted to him and would have died a happy woman if he even noticed the woman she was and not as a team member. She knew that he had no other eyes except for her sister. From what she knew Josette did not trust or like him.

She knew better the sexual tension between her sister and him was thick. Internally doing a sigh, she knew that somewhere out there someone waited for her and she desperately wanted a happy love life like her parents. Cameron glanced down at the pretty girl and then watched the road for the mustang that would be arriving down this narrow part of the roadway. "Is your mother as beautiful as you?"

This question caused Jeanette to look at him in surprise. "Excuse me?" 

Her voice even cracked, he had just said she was beautiful was he jerking her chain? "Your mother is she as beautiful as you? Josette says you favor your mother, I was just curious." 

Jeanette cleared her throat and felt her cheeks grow warm with heat. "My mother is a beautiful woman, I don't know why Josette would say I favor her. I understand I look more like my grandmother Naomi."

From a short distance, both saw headlights cut the night fog on the road. Standing near a cemetery with a heavy fog rolling in was not conducive to setting a scene for calm nerves and Jeanette was reminded of the fact some of her relatives were buried in this graveyard. "Then you inherited her beauty." He only gave her a cursory glance and watched the headlights grow brighter. "Are you ready?" Cameron has spoken into the light headset and listened to John and Logan gave him an affirmative.

Jeanette from her vantage could see her alternate self had also crushed on Cameron and felt sorry for her, she knew from what she had already experienced that this Jeanette had no more hope of getting Cameron's attention than she had from their Cameron. He was also messing with her by making those statements and she wished she had a way to warn her away from the man by planting a deep thought the man was poison. She knew this would be interfering and could create more problems. Unable to do anything but observe she watched growing more impatient and frustrated.

"Show time gentlemen, she is rounding the curve now." Cameron had begun making intricate movements with his fingers and was mumbling an incantation. Jeanette could feel the very air around them begin to crackle and the hair on her arms rise from the static it produced. 

"She won't be hurt right?" Cameron released his spell and both watched the lights of Vicki's car moved right then left and then down. 

"No, she is not going to be hurt. I just put her to sleep and John shot her tire out to make it look like she had a blow out."

At the same time, in 1795 a carriage carrying a woman just out of mourning the death of her husband and traveling with her father suffered a broken axle on a rutted road leading to Collinwood. The carriage lumbered sideways then tilted and overturned. The horses reared and screamed in fright and broke free charging off with the harness dragging behind them.

At that precise moment, the young pretty woman in the carriage felt a presence by her and turned to see a masked person reaching for her and then together they disappeared, and reappeared in a black void where in her confusion she did not realize she was being injected with an air needle that shot a tranquilizer into her system. Life was now turning out different than she had thought or wanted.

Before she collapsed into a deep sleep, she had been laid on something soft and inviting. Once there she slipped into a deep dreamless sleep. Josette took her clothing and then covered her and turned to one of the guardians of the void. "See she is not disturbed and I will return for her shortly with clothing for her." The tall faceless looking creature nodded and lumbered over to a corner to stand and guard his charge. He watched the two humans while they moved into the darkness and it enveloped them both.

Jeanette moved with Logan towards the transition point. "I am guessing that Cam and Jeanette have mother?" 

Logan shrugged. "I suppose they do, I did not get the confirmation before I came here with Josephine."

Josette nodded. "Well Nate will need to reset you to 1795. I will go back and monitor with Nate until I am needed." 

Logan gave her a wicked smile. "Roger that sweets, we will see you on the flip side." Once again the air charged and Logan disappeared and then Josette.

Jeanette moved quickly to the car that sat eschewed in the ditch. Cameron moved to the driver’s side and turned the engine off, then pushing Vicki back from the steering wheel he looked down at the beauty before him. He had to agree that Jeanette did favor her mother and she was beautiful. Lifting Vicki out of the drivers seat with little or no effort, he called into his headset, "Ready for transition, package acquired." 

Jeanette moved to his side and pushed the hair out of her mother's face. She was as pretty as she remembered. Placing a light kiss on her forehead she felt the air crackle as they began to transition through space and time.

John Morgan stood on the edge of the wood line and watched the overturned carriage. Philippe duPres was the first to emerge from the overturned coach and he began to call frantically. "JOSEPHINE! JOSEPHINE!" 

One of the carriage men moved to the side of the carriage and helped him from the carriage. "Go to the big house and tell what has happened. We need to find Josephine, she may have wandered off and may be injured." His heavy French accent left no doubt he was a father that was worried about his child.

The young man took off in a sprint towards the lighted house on the hill. John turned to Logan arriving at his side. "Cam and Jeanette on their way?"

John nodded, "You need to get to the Collins mausoleum and release Barnabas. So he can be at the old house about the time Victoria arrives." 

Logan nodded and handed the bag over to John, "Here's the clothing she wore when the accident happened." 

John took the bag and watched a sliver of light began to split the darkness. "You had better be on your way."

Logan disappeared into the night and John turned to the arrival of Cameron and Jeanette. Handing the bag over to Jeanette he moved with Cameron over to the cluster of trees. "Are you ready to do the spell?" 

Cameron sneered slightly. "I have already put it in place. It begins the moment she opens her eyes. She is the trigger that will make everyone believe she is Josephine; no one will recognize her as Victoria Winters including Barnabas. The only time he will recognize who she is . . . "

He smiled at his little twist he had put on his spell. "Will be with loves first kiss. When Barnabas kisses her for the first time, he will see she is his love and that will break the spell."

Jeanette moved back to their sides and spoke softly. "Mother is ready, will you wake her Cameron?"

Cameron glanced over at the crumpled heap of what appeared to be 18th century clothing and moved his fingers and then snapped them. A soft moan was heard and a whisper filled Vicki's ears, "Go to the old house Josephine Cristobel, go to the old house, you know where it is." 

Jeanette watched her mother pushed herself up dazed and disheveled and began to take the path to the old house.

"She will think she is Josephine? She knows all she needs to know and she will be ok?" Cameron smiled and then ruffled Jeanette's short bobbed haircut. "Of course she will, my spells are fool proof. Relax, Logan should be letting daddy dearest out of his coffin by now." The air began to crackle around them and like specters they faded from view to stand and monitor what was going on from Nate's panels.

Victoria now under the persona of Josephine staggered towards the old house and moved up to the doors, pushing the doors open, she staggered into the room and looked around dazed and confused.

From the darkness a figure appeared behind her and with one arm grabbed her around the waist to hold her tightly against his cold unyielding body. His other hand bent her head over and exposed her neck. Vicki began to scream but her scream was cut off feeling a flash of pain shoot through her body and her legs began to buckle.

Barnabas had not fed in months he did not want to rip her throat open, so he held her tightly so she could not struggle. His need to feed began to ease, he picked up something he was not sure what it was at first, then it dawned on him. He was hearing another heartbeat in her. "Oh dear Lord no! She is pregnant!" The thought entered his mind and he felt her legs crumple and he lifted her and carried her to the chair by the fireplace. Pushing her hair out of her face, for a moment he thought he was seeing his beloved Josette alive in front of him. In the distance he could hear calls for someone what was the name. Listening more carefully he heard, "JOSEPHINE! MOI PETITE, JOSEPHINE!"

Barnabas looked again and moaned inwardly, this was Josephine du Pres Cristobel, Josette's cousin and he had nearly killed her and her unborn child. Biting his wrist, he pressed his bleeding wrist to her mouth and urged. "Drink Josephine, drink and it will heal you." He could feel her responding weakly to his command he watched a little color return to her face.

Up in the New House, Joshua Collins sat in his study when a light knock on the door interrupted his reading. "Yes? Enter."

A servant moved into the room, her pale features were enough to tell Joshua something had happened. "Well what is it? Out with it girl."

She bobbed a curtsey to him and spoke rapidly. "Milord there was a accident. It is on the north road. Countess du Pres husband and their daughter were in a carriage and it overturned." Joshua was up with a start.

"Get me Stokes and some of the stable hands to go down and help. I will join them shortly. Does the Countess know?" 

Joshua was moving towards the doorway, which caused the servant to stumble in pursuit. "No Milord, she was not informed. Neither was the Prince."

Joshua silently cursed this interruption to his routine. He had felt obligated to offer Prince Nicolai Romanov of Monrovia a place to stay while he waited for the arrival of Natalie duPres daughter. He had not realized at the time what a burden it would put on his household staff to accommodate so many people in his entourage.

"Well do go tell the Countess and then send Stokes down to the accident site, he can be of help there." He watched with irritation her bob another curtsey and scurried off to the interior of the house to take the news to Natalie duPres. 

Joshua donned his great coat and moved towards his stables, he remembered the day the Prince had arrived hoping to see Josephine thinking she had already arrived for the wedding of Josette to Barnabas. No he could not think of Barnabas, it had been his decision to put him in the secret room bound by chains and crosses. So much had happened because of that witch, was she responsible for this?

He felt he was cursed, recalling the Prince's arrival with horses, carriages, trunks and servants. Joshua saw his royal crest on the carriage and was not impressed but felt it was a courtesy to offer him a place to stay and wait for the arrival of Josephine's ship. 

He was here to bestow a honor upon her now deceased husband. After all, Count Andre Cristobel had given his life to protect the Prince. Joshua had opened up the south wing for the Prince and his entourage trying to keep them comfortable there and was cursing whatever god kept Josephine's ship out to sea for as long as it had.

Now of all things the woman had to arrive to have an accident on his doorstep. Joshua mounted his horse with Stokes arrival. "Ben, get a horse and meet me down at the bend of the north road apparently there has been an accident and the countess' daughter is involved." Ben nodded and took a second mount and followed Joshua along the winding roadway that lead to the north road.

Upon arriving they found utter confusion, hysteria and chaos abounding. There were servants wandering around picking up luggage and clothing and a distraught and disheveled Philippe calling out for Josephine. Ben got off his horse and moved to the distraught man. "Where did you see the lass about last?" 

Philippe shook his head. "I think she was thrown out of the carriage and may be in the woods dazed and lost." 

Joshua dismounted and moved to Philippe’s' side. "I am Joshua Collins, I have help coming from the house, Ben is a good tracker, so let him try to track her."

Philippe gave Joshua a grateful nod. "Thank you Mr. Collins."

Ben moved to the path that led to the old house and found a strip of clothing. "Got her sir, she appears to be heading towards the old house." 

Following Ben Stokes, the two men moved towards the old house, the whole time Philippe calling Josephine's name. With the huge white structure rising like a behemoth before them, Joshua spoke to Philippe. "She may have taken refuge in the old house." They moved up the step and noted the front door was opened.

Barnabas upon hearing their approach gently stroked her face and blended back into the darkness. "You will come to me again, when I call Josephine." 

His words echoed to her ears and she softly said, "I will come when you call." Ben followed by Joshua and then Philippe entered the old house, "Josephine?" Philippe called and the sound of a moan reached their ears.

Ben moved into the drawing room and saw the girl sitting in the chair with her head back and eyes closed she had blood on her neck and her dress. "Looks like she been hurt may have scratched her neck and face." 

Joshua looked at the girl and was struck by her pale beauty. She bore some resemblance to Josette, but she held her own natural kind of beauty. He had been given to think she was plain and not attractive. What he saw here was a great beauty very reminiscent of his Naomi, may god keep her soul safe.

Philippe bent down to his daughter's side and leaned to her face to see if she was breathing. Warm breath met his cheek and he sighed. "She is breathing but she looks so pale." 

Joshua turned to Ben, "Go get Doctor Lynch and bring her mother back here. I suppose we should get her into a bed, she can have Josette's room." 

Philippe winced and sighed. "I miss Notre belle petite fleur Josette. Poor Josephine knew she could not compare to her cousin and she graciously took a back seat to her even with her own mother."

Joshua felt a pang of pity for the poor girl finding she was a beauty in her own right, perhaps more so than Josette.

Bending he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the staircase. "This way to Josette's room. I will make her comfortable there and get a fire started to take the chill out of the night air." 

Philippe followed him up the stairs to the room Joshua had referred to as Josette's room. Placing her on the canopy bed, Joshua covered her and then moved to the ornate fireplace to strike a fire to the tenders. 

The room brightened with the cheery fire and Joshua excused himself and he went about lighting candles and other fireplaces to take the dampness out of the house, which had been deserted over 5 months.

The sound of a carriage alerted them that Countess duPres had arrived and she bustled in a flurry of worry and haste. "Where is my Josephine?" 

Stokes shrugged. "I believe Mr. Joshua said he was taking her to Miss Josette’s' room." Natalie moved to the stairs lifting her skirts she hurried up the stairway. 

Joshua came down and looked at Ben, "Get some light in here. I suppose the Countess and her family will move in here sooner than we expected. You might wish to send Millie down here to help them until they can get some servants of their own."

Ben nodded and responded. "Aye, Mr. Joshua I will take care of it as you ask." Joshua had told Natalie she could have the use of the old house as soon as her daughter had arrived. He did stipulate she would need to hire her own servants. 

It appeared this was happening sooner than either of them had expected. Joshua moved to stand with hands crossed behind his back to peer into the drawing room fireplace. He had been bothered by something he had seen earlier. The marks on the girl’s throat looked familiar and yet he could not put his finger on why.

Philippe moved down the stairs to stand next to Joshua. "Mr. Collins, thank you for your help and assistance. I do not know what I would have done if anything had happened to my Josephine. She is such a loving and sweet child, she lost her husband and then she lost Josette, who was like a sister to her."

Joshua sighed and looked at the tired features of Philippe duPres. He could imagine what life had been for him living with someone as demanding as Natalie duPres. She had been draining on him but had been grateful for her help after Naomi's death.

Perhaps that was why he had been so generous about offering them the old house to use while they were in Collinsport. "I can understand your anxiety sir. I am grateful we found her and no other harm has come to her." 

Joshua clapped and lightly squeezed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Philippe covered Joshua's hand. "Many thanks to you my dear friend Joshua." For a moment Joshua was given pause to appreciate the sincerity the man offered him by calling him friend.

From outside the door a clatter of carriage and horses could be heard and then the concerned tones of Natalie bolting through the door, skirts hiked and a pained look of concern and perhaps fear edged her once beautiful face. "Where is she Philippe? Where is Moi' Petite Cheri' Josephine?" 

Philippe moved to take Natalie’s hand in his and patted, "She is in the big room upstairs one they called Josette’s room."

Natalie turned to look up at the top of the stairs. "How badly is she hurt, has the doctor been called, does anyone know what happened?" Natalie's rapid-fire questions made Joshua's head ache, and he chose this time to sit in the fireside wing chair and rest his hand against his face.

"My love, she is bruised and scratched, mostly around her neck and shoulder. We have sent for the doctor post haste." Philippe still holding her hand was showing his love, patience and concern for his wife's distressed and again, Joshua was missing Naomi and a pang of recrimination filled him because he had not been as supportive and loving to her as Philippe was to Natalie.

"Then I must go see her. Poor bebe, has anyone told Nicolai she is here?" Philippe was about to release her hand until he heard Nicolai’s name mentioned.

"What? Has Prince Nicolai come to Collinsport?" 

Joshua raised his head and studied the interaction between wife and husband and noted a hint of anger at the mention of Prince Nicolai. "Oui, he has come to see Josephine and give her a commendation for Andre's bravery and to pay his respects to the widow." 

Philippe tightened his grip on Natalie's hand and displeasure he felt was not only evident in his stern look on his face, it showed with the tightening of his hand on Natalie's. "Philippe, you are hurting me. Please my pet let me go."

Philippe instantly released her hand from his tight grip. "I am sorry my love." He kissed her hand noting the redness that began to show on her delicate fingers. "Obviously, by my reaction I do not believe that he was notified."

Joshua stood and moved to the couple. "I believe I had a servant to alert the Prince of the accident. Then I left, so I am not sure if he was informed of your arrival or not. I will get back to Collinwood and check on the doctor and if the Prince is aware of what is transpiring."

Joshua took his leave and went out the door. Natalie lifted her skirts and with Philippe following moved up the stairs. "Joshua has given us the use of this house while we are here in Collinsport. I have hired servants to start by weeks end. Oh Philippe she is going to be ok is she not?" 

Philippe followed her to Josette’s room and paused outside the door. "She has been grieving the loss of Andre, and looks a fright with the dried blood. We waited for your arrival to change her out of her damaged clothing." Philippe just wanted her to be prepared for what she is about to see.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Natalie paled and then bracing herself opened the door. The pale face of what she believed; was her daughter was visible on the bed. Natalie remembered the last time she was in this room with Josette and her heart broke.

She could not take much more pain if she lost her daughter. Nicolai had expressed an interest in her and after her period of mourning was going to ask to court her. Philippe would not like or appreciate his attention but Natalie had to look out for her daughter's future.

Natalie moved to the bed and was appalled at the amount of blood she had on her clothing and neck. "Philippe, go find some water and a cloth, I want to clean her up before the doctor arrives." Natalie was now in charge bustling about the room, going to find a nightgown and matching lace bed jacket to go with the gown. 

"Moi poor bebe, Mamma is here now to take care of you my sweet chere'." Natalie studied her daughter's pale features and was suddenly struck by how much she looked like Josette and that marriage had made her more lovely than she remembered.

Her luxurious long dark hair was disheveled and tangled with briars, the high collared dress was ripped and her neck was covered in dried blood. She looked thinner than usual and there appeared to be bruising and scratches on her neck and shoulder.

Using care, she eased her dress off and then her under garments and bathed her face neck and arms with the water Philippe had given her. Looking at the two puncture marks on Josephine's neck gave her pause. They were very similar to what she had seen on Josette's neck before she had thrown herself off widows hill. Placing the back of her hand over her mouth she gasped.

 

"No, no it is not possible. It is a scratch as the others said." She spoke to herself dressing her daughter in the gown and bed jacket that once was Josette's bridal trousseau. “I am just imagining what is happening." Natalie reassured herself by voicing her thoughts out loud. A soft knock on the door and Natalie turned to the door. "Oui, come."

The door opened and Philippe followed by a tall thin man dressed in black jacket and white shirt entered the room carrying a bag with him. "Hello, Countess, I understand your daughter was injured in an accident?"

Natalie instantly recognized the family doctor of the Collins family. "Oui Doctor Lynch, she was injured in an accident. Her coach overturned."

Dr. Lynch nodded and then ushered everyone out of the room so he could examine his patient. Natalie and Philippe moved down to the drawing room to wait. From the outside, the sound of pounding horse hooves could be heard. Then the door to the entryway opened and Prince Nicolai entered the foyer.

"Countess?" He called with a hint of concern in his voice. Philippe had curled his hand into a fist hearing his voice and turned his back to the doorway. Natalie frowned seeing Philippe’s reaction and called out. "In here Highness."

Nicolai rounded the corner and entered the foyer and stopped short seeing Natalie with blood on her gown. 'Is she . . .?" 

Natalie moved forward and placed a calming hand on his gloved hand. "She is with the doctor and has suffered some scratches and bruising. We will know more when the doctor is done with his exam."

Nicolai held Natalie's hand in his and smiled tightly. "Do we know what caused the accident?" Philippe having schooled his features sighed and turned to face the Prince. Noting how dapper and sporting every bit the royalty he had claimed. He knew his daughter's opinion of the Prince having referred to him as randy and wild.

She had not been at all Impressed with the influence he had over Andre and knew that the association between them would eventually end in Andre's demise. Her premonition had been true. Andre had been with Nicolai when an attempt was made on the Prince's life.

They had been out partying and whoring when a jealous lover raised a gun to shoot the Prince. Andre had stepped in front of the gunfire and took the bullet for the Prince thereby forfeiting his life. The news had devastated Josephine. She had confessed to her father that she knew she lacked in beauty what he sought from other women but she had been a virtuous and faithful wife.

Philippe had not thought his daughter a beauty such as Josette. He did view her with the eyes of a loving father. However, when she had come home from Spain to Martinique, Philippe had noted how her marriage had refined his daughter and if it was possible she was prettier than he had remembered. 

She did not have the delicate beauty that Josette had gotten from her mother Jeanette, what Josephine had been a quiet dignified beauty that was tender, sweet and nurturing. Philippe had become the doting father trying to fill the gap that Natalie had left when she focused so much attention on Josette.

Philippe and Josephine took a back seat to the needs of Josette after Jeanette's death. Natalie felt an obligation to her sister's only child. Josephine adored Josette and so they were raised as sisters under Andre's auspicious gaze. 

Andre' and Philippe had been twins and had married the sisters for a matter of convenience more than love. Andre however fell in love with his bride and was crushed at the death of his wife shortly after the birth of their daughter. Andre and Philippe had a cane plantation on Martinique and had several indenture servants to help with the plantation.

Josephine had been born after a difficult birth to Natalie and was two at the time of the birth of Josette. Natalie offered to come to Martinique and help raise Josette with her daughter Josephine. So, the families were close and when Andre Cristobel had offered for Josephine's hand, they were married. Natalie gave a sigh of relief because Josette was always the one that received the most attention. She had feared that her daughter would be a spinster and go without a husband. So, when Barnabas offered for Josette and Andre had already offered for Josephine, Natalie gave a sigh of relief.

Nicolai watched Natalie's face speaking of how Josephine appeared before she took care of her appearance before the doctor went up to examine her. Nicolai politely listened but could not help but notice Philippe keeping a distance and avoiding eye contact with him. 

When Natalie took a breath, Nicolai released her hand and moved to Philippe, "Monsieur, did you travel well from Martinique?" Nicolai was forcing a conversation that Philippe did not feel he was ready or willing to be a participant. 

"It was tolerably well, except for a few storm squalls at this time of the year one expects. We did have to lay over in Bermuda for a couple of days until the seas calmed."

Nicolai offered his hand to Philippe and Philippe hesitated before taking it. Philippe had heard that the reason Nicolai had been so successful in his campaigns against his enemies was he had delved in the black arts and made a pack with the devil himself. 

This was not anyone that Philippe wanted for his daughter. He knew she would be miserable. The sound of a door closing announced the doctor was done with his exam. All turned to watch the doctor come down the stairs. "Countess, Mr. duPres and... I am afraid I have not had the pleasure?" Dr. Lynch extended his hand to Nicolai.

"Prince Nicolai Romanov of Monrovia how is Countess Cristobel?"

Nicolai gave Peter Lynch a hardy handshake and asked outright what all were waiting to hear. "Well she is undernourished, which is not uncommon for someone that has been in mourning. She is scratched and bruised and has a nasty bump on her head. For the most part she is going to be fine with lots of rest and a bit of food." 

Natalie gave a sigh of relief. Thankful for the information Natalie excused herself to go up the stairs to be with he daughter.

Philippe and Nicolai escorted the doctor out of the door and Nicolai took his leave with the doctor. Philippe felt the chill of the night air and stopped feeling uneasy he glanced around the area and noticed that the woods appeared even more ominous in the evening night. 

Philippe could not shake the feeling he was being watched. Pausing he turned full circle around on the front steps and looked around for a sign of someone. Not seeing anyone, Philippe moved slowly back up the steps and then closed the door securing it behind him. Perhaps it had been being in close contact with a snake like Nicolai. Philippe went to the fireplace and warmed himself as he heard a knock on the door.

Moving to the door he opened it and a wide-eyed servant stood panting hard. "Sir, Mr. Collins sent me to help. Please let me in, someone was following me in the woods and I sure be scared." 

Philippe stepped aside, "Please child come in, Countess duPres is upstairs with Countess Cristobel." The young maid caught her breath and let it out slowly. "Thankee sir, I be very appreciate it." 

She slipped in and Philippe noted she was barely a child or a young 16-17 year old girl. "They are upstairs in Josette's room." Millie the maid went up the stairs out of site.

Philippe secured the door and moved inside the house. Moving about he began to light more lamps and candles dispelling the cold unwelcoming feeling of the house. Natalie came down the stairs and paused looking at her husband. "She is sleeping, I am going to ask Millie to prepare our rooms for us and we can get some rests. This has simply drained me. Did you make arrangements for your luggage to be brought here?"

Philippe seated himself on the chair and shook his head. "I think Joshua said he would take care of seeing that our luggage will be sent. He was I believe having his men right the carriage and the horses were caught and put in his stable."

Natalie sat on the edge of his chair and laid her head on his shoulder. "Not a very warm welcome for you or Moi Cheri'?"

She rubbed his shoulder and smiled for him laying a light kiss on her brow. "All is better now my dear. Now we are here and not on that blasted ship. I must admit I am tired." 

Natalie smiled and stood up offering him her hand. "Then come my love and I will prepare our rooms for us. No need to wait for Millie she is sitting with Josephine."

Vicki opened her eyes and immediately felt a familiarity with the room. She could smell Josette and she sat up and said softly. "Josette?" 

Confused she looked around at the lovely softly lit room. "No Miss, you are in her room. I be Millie your maid. Countess Natalie says you are to lay still and rest." 

Vicki politely smiled then grimaced finding a new bruise, then noticed her maid was a young pretty girl. "Millie what time is it?" 

Millie looked at the small clock on the mantel and then over to Vicki, "It be chiming before you work up and I don't know my numbers." Vicki smiled and asked her to bring the little clock to her.

Looking at the clock she noted it was 7:45. "Is it day or night?" Millie pulled back the curtains and Vicki could see it was daylight; the morning must have been overcast because the sun was not strong. Feeling her muscles stiffen, she move to stand and felt a bit dizzy. "Oh dear. The doctor did say I bumped my head." 

Millie went to steady her and help her with a day dress of soft pale blue and dressed her hair up with ribbons and pearl pins. "These are not mine, where . . . " 

Millie pinned the last curl in place and smiled. "They used to be Miss Josette's, your mother said she would not have minded you using them."

Vicki glanced at her pale features in the tiny mirror and noted a slight bruise on her forehead. "Josette's? I thought she had moved to Collinwood after Mr. Jeremiah's death?" 

Millie nodded and Vicki noted how well she dressed her hair and how pretty she made it. "She did and poor ting she then jumped off Widows Hill. It was a sad day for all when she did. It took the sunshine out of all of us." 

Vicki nodded and sighed. "I suppose it would, she was so full of love and life and she was totally devoted to Mr. Barnabas. What happened?" Millie grew quiet and then began to make the bed.

"Miss Josette eloped with Mr. Jeremiah. Some say it was the witch that made them do it. It broke Mr. Barnabas' heart but he married Angelique. Then they must have divorced and he went to England. This was after Miss Josette's death." 

Vicki nodded and then turned to peer at the picture of Josette over the fireplace. "That was 'oncle' André’s wedding gift for Barnabas and Josette." Rising she could feel the heavy fall of the morning gown made of silk and trimmed with pearls and satin ribbons. Millie was struck by how lovely this woman was and smiled feeling her sweet nature was almost equal to Josette's.

"I wish to know this house as I am going to be here for a few months. Would you mind showing me around?"

Millie smiled at her mistress and bobbed a curtsey. "I be pleasured, I started here in this house and when the family moved to the big house, I missed this house." 

Vicki followed her out of the door and down a hallway to the top of the stairs. Moving along the hallway, Millie explained the hallways that intersected and another set of stairs that led up to servant’s quarters and a back stairs to the kitchen. She led her down to the main drawing room and then down a hallway behind the main drawing room to a sitting room that must have been Naomi's knitting or embroidery room.

Vicki saw the kitchen and the back garden area and the patio with a lovely rose garden. Moving about the house to the dining room and the day room. There she found a spinet or clavichord. Vicki sat down at the keys and Millie excused herself, she could hear what must be a cook in the kitchen and was moving to see who had been hired to work in the old house. Vicki moved her fingers over the keys and began to play the minuet from Josette's music box. It was a haunting melody that was stuck in her mind.

Sitting with her back to the door and caught up in her music, she did not hear the arrival of Prince Nicolai he stood admiring the slender back and perfectly coiffed head sitting on the slender neck line.

If the face matched the body he would be a lucky man. It would be worth the sacrifice he felt he should make to take care of his good friend's widow. He watched her slender arms and long delicate fingers found each key and played a romantic tune.

Natalie heard the spinet and moved towards the music and started to speak when Nicolai stopped her from speaking, he watched the young woman in the pretty dress she was totally absorbing herself into the music she was playing, ending her piece she folded her hands in her lap and felt proud of accomplishing that piece of music. 

She had been humming it in her mind. From behind she heard clapping and a flush of soft pink filled her cheeks giving her a pretty color she rose suddenly and turned to see the dashing young Prince Nicolai in his riding clothing standing with her mother.

"Darling wherever did you hear that piece?" Natalie moved forward followed by Nicolai.

"I am nor sure Mamma, it was something that has haunted me for sometime. Perhaps I heard it while I was in Paris or Spain." 

Natalie smiled, “It sounds like the tune that is played on Josette's music box Barnabas gave her.”

"I did not know Mamma. I just wanted to play it. Hello, I am Josephine Cristobel and you are?" 

She waited for an introduction of the young Prince and Natalie looked at her surprised.

"Josephine you do not know your husband's best friend Prince Nicolai Romanov?" 

Natalie had scolded her and again Nicolai smiled watching the lovely color come to her cheeks. Immediately, she fell into a deep curtsy, her voice soft saying, "My pardon your Highness." Nicolai extended his hand and tipped her chin up to peer into incredible eyes that hid nothing from his gaze. Eyes that did give him the mirror to her soul and what a pure soul it was. Oh how his master would love to corrupt her and bend her to his will.

From all that Andre had told him, she was milk toast and unimaginative. He was curious how anyone could think that if they had not heard her play. She played with passion, he was sure she could enflame the most cold hearted. Andre had spent a lot of time whoring and fathering several illegitimate children to his knowledge 5 at last count. 

Why would a man want to find passion in the arms of another woman when he had the perfect woman in front of him? "Please my dears please do not stand on formalities here." He helped her to stand and again noted her modesty was as pure as her soul. His intense scrutiny made her flushed again.

"No Mamma, Andre spent his time away from home and I was never allowed to visit him in Monrovia." 

He even liked the sound of her voice, which was soft, well modulated and sweet. "Much to my displeasure, I can assure you. Had we not always been at war, I would have insisted he bring you to my country. It's a very beautiful place, spring is so full of color and the summers are best spent in the mountains, winters are cold but that makes for closer contact with your loved ones."

Natalie was impressed, Josephine not so much. She had always been wary of him since the night Andre had gotten drunk and was abusive to her, forcing her to his will and laughing at her little girl ideas and abilities to please him. 

Then he had bragged at how he found passion in the arms of many whores and had even tried a black arts rite. He even suggested she experience the love of another woman with him. This boast had physically turned her stomach and she had waited for him to pass out and then left the house and rode her horse all night to the country house arriving at the early morning hours.

She was not going to let him subject her to his sick and perverse ways of living. She would reside happily back in Martinique with her father and 'oncle' Andre'. So, she immediately made haste to get a letter off to her Father and Mother. 

She spent little time packing and getting her a room booked on the first ship heading to the Caribbean Isle of Martinique. She made sure that there was nothing of her left behind for Andre to find and use against her. She had even used an assume name to book her passage on the Golden Gull. She was done with Andre and his hurtful ways.

So, she escaped to Martinique. She lived there very comfortably and happy to help, up to Josette's departure for Collinsport in the Americas. She was so happy for Josette and Barnabas and had promised to stand up with her at her wedding. Life had been simple and happy until Andre had tracked her down on her father's plantation. A day she would remember and would wonder about for years thereafter.

The soft wind was making a promise of a rainy fall and the chance for big winds to blow over the plantation. A rider was seen coming up the long drive and Josephine had ordered cold libation for the rider. She readied her welcome until she recognized the set of the shoulders, the uniform and the steely-eyed look. 

Dismounting he approached her, grabbed her by the arm and drug her across the veranda to the double doors kicking them in, he drug her to their bedroom and threw her across the bed. Josephine knew what was coming watching him pull his coat off and then pinned her down on their bed. She closed her eyes to the moment and she waited out his anger, frustration and use of her. 

Finishing he got dressed; he spoke sharply and to the point. "You can do as you wish, but remember you belong to me, you are my wife. I am off to Monrovia, when I come back we will discuss us." She had lay with the blankets covering her body and trembled at his words and his touch. To remind her of his ownership he had leaned over and spoke softly. “YOU belong to me, never forget that cow. YOU are mine!” He had pushed her away from him and moved out of the door slamming it behind him.

She continued to lay listening to him mount his horse and ride off at a fast past and could hear the whip hit the horse’s side with each angry shout of “Haaa! Haaa!” Later bathing she was glad he was gone and she only had to tolerate his touch for a short period of time. She could always hope one of the whores or battle would kill him. 

That was the last she saw him, and then the rider came with news he had died. It was during the time she was getting ready to join Josette in Maine. She felt a month of mourning was all he deserved as she prepared to leave. Then word arrived that Josette had eloped, was widowed, and then had died by her own hand. This prompted Philippe to join his daughter on the month long trip to Americas and was delayed by 2 weeks due to storms at sea.

Josephine had always been a good sailor until this trip and she thought perhaps her constant nausea was due to the feelings she was having over loosing Josette, not so much her husband but the woman that had been as close to her as her sister. 

Josephine had been sick almost every morning of the beginning of the cruise. The seas had been very rough at the beginning of the trip and had not eased to the very end. So, when they made landfall in Bermuda, she sought out some medication from the local island doctor.

During her visit he had placed the germ of an idea in her that she might be enceinte which she thought would be ridiculous because nothing indicated she was with child. When the voyage ended so did her being sick, so she just thought it was nothing more than the rough seas and her being upset over the death of her dearest Josette.

Josephine was brought back to the moment when Nicolai kissed her hand and smiled at her. Josephine was not use to the sophistication of such a man. She had limited contact with the higher achy of the royal families.

She had inherited the title Countess when she married Andre. She had avoided his friends for as long as she could. When he finally asked her to hostess a party for some friends she managed to keep to the background and allow the others to shine and enjoy the company of each other.

She had accidentally over heard some of the wives of the other nobles talking and they were laughing at her and her awkwardness and how would she react if she knew what a randy womanizer Andrea had become. This was something she chose to ignore and live in denial when her life with Andre began to take on a surrealistic style of him living in Monrovia and she in Spain.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Vicki was brought back to the present looking upon the face of the man that had corrupted the husband of Josephine duPres Cristobel. Though she would have been more comfortable out of his purview. She had to tolerate his effusive compliments and waited to see what he was going to try and bully her or her parents into whatever disagreeable plan.

She did not know what he had sought to put into play and what agenda he was trying to propagate that would involve her. She knew all she had to do was wait and it should be forthcoming. Until then she would try to deftly side step his advances or any type of insinuation into her life.

Jeanette had watched with undeniable interest and wondered if this Vicki had the same powers as her mother. She knew how her mother would have dealt with this man and how quickly she would have put things to right. 

This Vicki appeared to be less forceful than her mother and was more vulnerable than her mother. If only her mother could have been here to use her kind of protection that this poor woman needed. She watched waiting to see how this was going to play out as she waited for some sign of how Nicolai had created this blend of their realities.

Vicki had not long to wait until Nicolai had tried to sway her to what his plans would be and how she would fit into them and he was most persuasive in his arguments to convince her that his plans were her plans. She listened to his plans and waited for the other shoe to drop thereby letting her know he did have a plan a very deceiving and undeniably loathsome plan.

"I wish to have a ball and have obtained permission from Joshua Collins to use his ballroom. I wish to make a presentation to you on behalf of your deceased husband."

Josephine stiffened at the thought of being in close proximity of the man that had corrupted her husband. Then she forced herself to relax and she smiled. "It would be a pleasure and honor to have you visit with my family. So, you are staying at Collinwood with Mr. Collins?" 

Nicolai had ignored her momentary lapse and stiffening at his offer. He was very much aware of how Andre had left his wife before his death. He had even boasted on how he was able to bring her to heel while in his cups. “She cowered before me and did everything I had instructed her to do, if she refused I would give her a good knock on the head. She was readily enough to give me what I wanted!” He had laughed thinking of how he had taken his sadistic pleasure from her. 

Both men had laughed and that was when Andre had the miniature of his wife in his pocket watch. It was not a very good picture but she looked to be a respectable and sweet woman of little note. 

The picture did not do justice to the actual woman standing in front of him. Nicolai tucked her hand into his arm and led her over to a chair where he assisted her to sit. "I understand you had a rather nasty knock on your head so standing must be quiet a trial for you." He was delighted to see her flush again at the lavish attention he was giving her.

"Thank you..." She hesitated because she wanted to say your Highness and he felt her need for a name to give him.

"Please call me Nicolai, I would be honored if you called me Nicolai and I hope Countess would permit me the familiarity of using your name Josephine. It is such a lovely name." 

He kissed her hand again gently laying his lips to the side of her hand to peer at her over the top of her knuckles. Natalie not one to let a good thing pass, moved forward and gushed, "Of course you should call her Josephine."

Nicolai smiled indulgently as he peered at Natalie, "And would you excuse us please Countess, I would very much like to discuss business with Josephine in private." 

Vicki looked anxiously to Natalie and then down at her hand still held by Nicolai. Trying to politely withdraw her hand from his she felt his hold on her hand tighten. Natalie kissed her daughter's cheek and excused herself.

Nicolai bowed to her and still holding Vicki's hand smiled as he seated him self before her. "I know you are feeling improved and you should rest, but I thought perhaps we could take a little stroll in the garden and continue the conversation I feel I must have with you." 

Vicki attempted to push her tension out of her smile and nodded politely. "Yes, of course." She started to stand and he reached for her waist to help her stand.

The familiarity of his touch made her recoil and she flushed. "I am so sorry, I am still a bit of sore. Forgive me?"

She had noted his eyes narrow slightly and his smile froze noting her rejection of his touch. Then as she explained he relaxed with her explanation seeming plausible enough. He then patted her hand as he again tucked it into his arm. "No need to forgive, it is understandable that you are still a bit tender from your accident. Shall we just take a small walk around the garden and I can tell you what I plan." Nicolai had always had what he wanted and no woman had ever refused him. 

The warmth of the sunshine helped to take the chill from the air around them. Vicki pulled her shawl closer to her body and felt Nicolai move closer to her. "I must say these Americans are most meticulous with their gardens, almost as meticulous as the English. I am amazed that even in the chill as crisp as this air the flowers are still fragrant and beautiful. They pale compared to your beauty my dear." 

Vicki felt her face flush with heat. "Even with the color you put in your cheeks you out shine all these flowers. To me you are a beautiful exotic flower that should be nourished and cultivated and never picked to die from the vine."

Vicki tucked her chin and smiled behind a polite hand to cover her face. "Sir, your flattery will make me very vain should you continue with your generous prose of compliments." 

Nicolai led her to a bench and helped her sit, then taking a seat next to her; he lifted her hand and brought it to his lips. She could not help but feel his lips were dry and soft. He kissed her hand and then looked at her long delicate fingers that lay in his hand.

"I feel that I must make good a debt of honor. Your late husband was good to me and gave his life to protect mine. I am thereby honor bound to see his wife is treated as one of my own household. I hope you will permit me the privilege of repaying this debt of honor."

Vicki having been infused with Josephine's memories and life was somewhat taken aback. Her bright articulate mind was trying to process what his motive was other than a debt of honor. She felt that she had sensed or seen in his gaze something cold and dark in his nature. 

This was something that Andre had been better at hiding from her than apparently Nicolai. She felt a slight squeeze on her hand and she glanced up. "You know when you go deep in thought you have a dreamy kiss me look about you." 

Vicki flushed deeper and tucked her chin. This afforded an opportunity for Nicolai to release her hand and cup her chin and guide her gaze to his.

There was intensity in his gaze he studied her. "I am very grateful of course you feel a need to satisfy a debt of honor. I just don't know what you expect of me to repay a debt of honor. You said that you had a commendation to bestow posthumously on my husband, is that not enough to satisfy this debt?" 

She smiled politely for him and she saw him melt to her smile and his eyes seemed to close off and hide his thoughts behind a devilish twinkle. "You are so charming my dear, I can see why Andre was attracted to you." Vicki bit her top lip as the memories of Josephine's last encounter with her husband overwhelmed her.

"You are much to kind with your compliments Nicolai, as you kept confidences with my husband I am sure he kept the same with you and he must have spoken of me in less than a complimentary light. I fear my husband used our marriage as nothing more than a matter of convenience." 

She tugged her hand away and stood moving to the fountain that tinkled with water. The sunlight caught the water making it look like tiny diamonds glistening on the surface. Nicolai stood as she did and watched her move to the fountain pulling her shawl closer to her body, "I fear he had more loathing for me than love."

Nicolai moved to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Andre was a hard soldier and he treated his men with reckless regard. I was hopeful he would at least been tempered by you. I am sorry you were so harshly treated by him, which is all the more reason I wish to correct any injustices that were done to you." 

Vicki turned to smile sadly for his benefit. "I am not as fragile as you may think Nicolai. I am a duPres and as such I have my own temper to hold and I can hold my own."

Nicolai returned her smile. "You see you are worthy of note and I wish to make right what should have been done for you long ago, when you married Andre." 

He took his finger and moved it along her neck and the fine cut of her jaw line. "Josephine, you were not treated well, and I fear it may have been my fault. I may have put too much demand on Andre and his duties and you had a disservice done because of my expectations from Andre." 

Vicki took his fingers and held them. The feelings his touch was sending through her senses were disturbing and uncomfortable. "Nicolai, you have nothing to make up for what was between my husband and myself. I am not your responsibility."

Nicolai curled her fingers to his and kissed them lightly. "My dear I dare to disagree with you. I feel you are my responsibility. I want you to be my responsibility. I would find myself extremely committed to seeing you lack for nothing and are happy." 

Nicolai tipped her chin up and placed a light little kiss on the tip of her nose. "I find myself enamored of your charm and hope to have you reciprocate them in kind some day."

Once again he was charmed by the flush of color that had rushed into her cheeks. "Well you will allow me a chance to consider your kind offer."

Nicolai drew her hand to his lips and smiled as he kissed her hand. "I shall do my best to convince you to allow me the treasure of your company."

Vicki felt overwhelmed with his charm and closeness. The intensity of his stare bore through her to the core of her very being. For a moment she felt she would drown in that stare and she wavered on her feet and felt her world spin, her eyes lashes fluttered and she began to faint. Nicolai swept her up in his arms and carried her across the patio to the doors and into the house to the sofa. There he laid her on the sofa.

Moving to the doorway he called, "Countess! Monsieur du Pres! Someone! Come quickly to the drawing room!" 

Millie moved through the side doorway and stopped seeing Vicki on the sofa she moved back to the kitchen and returned quickly with a bowl of cool water and cloth to bathe her face. Vicki moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. Color was coming back into her cheeks and she looked at the concern written on Nicolai and Millie's face.

She allowed her gaze to travel the room she saw her mother and father standing in the doorway. "Moi Petite Cheri', are you unwell? Did you do too much?" Natalie bustled towards her daughter and checked her face and then lifted her hands. "Your hands are like ice."

Philippe stood helplessly in the doorway, "Should I get the doctor my love?" 

Natalie looked at Vicki and then to her husband. "Mamma, do not worry. Nicolai and I had a nice walk in the garden and I am fine. I just got a bit tired and felt slightly weak. I will be fine and no Poppa, do not get the doctor, let him tend to those that are sick or in need of his services." 

Nicolai turned an apologetic smile on those in the room and said, "Well, I have over stayed my welcome, I must be away to prepare for the ball. I had hopes of planning it for this weekend and if that is to happen, I need to make arrangements to not be a burden on Mr. Collins."

Nicolai took his leave and left the duPres family to discuss what Nicolai had proposed to Vicki earlier. Natalie had been ecstatic at the proposition. However; Philippe was not so excited. "Would that mean you would have to live in that country?"

Vicki shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Poppa it does not mean I intend to accept his offer. I do not know if it would be appropriate or circumspect. I am after all still in mourning for my husband. I hardly think it proper to allow any form of affection or other conciliations to be acceptable until I am through my mourning period. Understand Poppa and Mamma, I will not give up my honor to satisfy another's honor."

Philippe moved to his daughter and sat beside her and pulled her into a fatherly hug. "I know my pet, your mother and I raised you to be proper and fit." 

Vicki snuggled into the comfort of Philippe’s' hold and closed her eyes. "Perhaps I was too quick to leave my bed. If you all will excuse me, I believe I need to go lie down and rest." 

Natalie watched her daughter move to the stairs and mount them. "Philippe, you must talk some sense into the girl and tell her this is the best situation that will ever fall into her lap. She would be a Princess and her husband is next in line to be King of Monrovia. That would make her a Queen."

Philippe watched his daughter disappear from sight and turned his tired eyes upon his wife. "Natalie, you need to not mettle in her life. She has suffered enough at the hands of that bounder Andre. Do not push her into this situation with Nicolai. We do not need any more unfortunate happenstances to occur for this family. We have been put through enough,"

 

Natalie shook her head and sighed, "If that is what you wish my pet. We will wait and discuss this another time when all are rested and more alert to what the possibilities it will bring."

Vicki stood by the window of Josette's room looking out over the expanse of the front drive and watched the sunset. The sky was painted with the darkening clouds and off in the distance.

Vicki could hear the rumble of thunder as it made its presence known of an impending storm. Then a soft voice sounding far away began to call to her. Cocking her head she thought she heard a voice. There it was a familiar voice that echoed through the woods and into her mind.

"Josephine . . . Josephine . . . please, hear me and come to me . . . come to me follow the music and my voice. Do not let anyone see you leave, you must come to me and comfort me."

Vicki turned and reached for a cloak that had been draped over the small settee and moving down the hallway. She went down the backstairs to the servant’s quarters and out the back door. Josephine ever pressing forward moved on her satin soft-soled shoes to the wood line.

She continued on with her search following the sound of 'his' voice. She moved in the direction with familiar knowledge unknown to her; to a place in the woods where she stopped and waited. 

From the shadows Barnabas stepped and looked at the frail lovely woman in the soft moonlight. "Josephine, come to me. Comfort me." She smiled and moved to his open arms and leaned into his hold. Oddly, enough Barnabas felt nothing of a desire to taste her blood. He wanted to hold her and feel human again in her arms.

Tempting as she was, she laid her head on his shoulder exposing the tender neckline for his pleasure. "Here my love, take what you need from me. Let me comfort you." 

Barnabas unable to control his need, his desires, bit into the inviting flesh holding her fast to keep her from pulling away and tearing the tender flesh her throat. Once again while he fed, he could hear the double heart beat and the fetal heartbeat began to slow. 

She slumped into his embrace. Barnabas feeling remorse again bit his wrist and pressed his bleeding arm to her lips. "Drink Josephine, drink, nourish and be healed so the baby will not be affected." Mentally, Barnabas did not understand why it was important that she keep the child safe. He just knew he felt an uncommon need to protect her and the child. 

Slumping into his arms, he looked upon the beauty of her face. Anguish at how much she looked like Josette filled him and he hugged her body close to his. "I cannot harm you. I cannot do this to you."

Lifting her he carried her to the pathway leading to Collinwood. "Josephine, open your eyes my dear." He watched her eyes fluttered open. "That is right, go to the front doors. Help will be waiting for you on the other side."

Barnabas stood and watched her move towards the front door and used the knockers. Seeing the doors open, Barnabas shifted into bat form and flew away knowing she would be safe in his father's house.

Vicki leaned against the doors knocking and when the door opened she collapsed into Joshua's arms. Joshua immediately called for help from his staff and lifted the girl and carried her into the drawing room placing her on the sofa. Laying her on the sofa her head rolled to the side and once again he had the vision he had seen only once before, bite marks on her neck.

Turning her care over to the staff, he slipped quietly from the house to the stables where he saddled a horse and rode for all he was worth to Eagle Hill Cemetery. Moving to the family mausoleum he opened the door to the secret room and peered upon the chained casket. Moving to the casket he laid his hand on top and with so much emotion he spoke with a choked voice. "Oh my son, I am so sorry." Turning he left the mausoleum and rode back heavy hearted to Collinwood.

Upon his arrival he had learned Philippe and Natalie had come to collect Josephine. Allowing that the duPres needed time to deal with their daughter's malaise Joshua took his time in thinking over what he thought he had seen on the girl’s neck. 

Pacing back and forth in his study he finally sat down and gave into his own mental exhaustion and dozed. His mind twisted and tumbled over the image of Josephine and how much she looked like his dearly departed Naomi.

It was an uncanny resemblance that a woman could have the traits of two entirely different women. Though her manners and her actions were similar to Josette, she did look like Naomi. He slept fitfully knowing he had done a disservice to his beloved wife in not showing her more love and tenderness and allowed the guilt to play havoc with his dreams.

Natalie, Philippe, and Josephine began to fall into a routine of sorts at the old house. Gradually, Josephine had regained her strength and true to his word, Nicolai had planned a grand ball at Collinwood and the time had arrived for them to attend. 

Josephine sat at the vanity and watched Millie dress her hair in intricate curls, weaving ribbon covered in pearls through her curls. Nicolai had sent over a terra for her to wear on the night of the ball and at his insistence, Josephine had it placed in her hair. He had even had a special gown of white satin and lace designed for her to wear at the ball.

The dress was of French design with an empire waist dress that offered cap sleeves, which laid off the shoulder allowing a tantalizing view of the slender neck and shoulders. The dress fell away from the body to the floor and held a two-foot train that gave grace to the dress and its wearer.

Along with the gown Nicolai had sent an elaborate necklace of rubies and diamonds with precise instructions that on the night of the ball Josephine was to wear with Nicolai’s compliments. Millie stood back as she finished helping Josephine dress and caught her breath at the vision of loveliness she made standing in the center of Josette's room. 

"Oh Miss Josephine, you look beautiful!" Millie clapped her hands together with pride in how she had arranged her hair; which set the look of the dress and jewels she wore.  
Josephine stood in front of the mirror and turned smiling at Millie compliment. With a wrinkle of her nose, Josephine entreated, "Do I look presentable?"

She smiled and her face lit up with her inner beauty. "Oh Miss Josephine you look good enough to eat!" 

Josephine laughed and spun around. "I feel like I am in a fairy tale and it has been a long time coming to make light and have a jovial time." 

A light tap on the door and Natalie entered, carrying feathered masks. "Here my pet, oh do you not look lovely. You will make the duPres family proud tonight."

Josephine looked over her mother gown and found she had also been dressed to the hilt in her own satin creation of deep green, her red hair draped over her shoulder in long curls with an assortment of diamond pins. "Mamma, you look lovely. Here you help me with my mask please."

Josephine moved to her dressing table and sat on the stool and waited for her mother to put the mask on her. Taking the ribbons she pulled them around her daughters hair and tied the mask into place. "There my sweet, you are the picture of mystique and beauty. Poppa is waiting at the carriage for us. He is full of compliments. He has told me how ravishing I looked." Taking the small cape from Millie she hugged the girl and thanked her for all the help she had given. Moving down the stairs and out the door her father stopped and looked up at the beauty that was his daughter and he felt a lump in his throat. She glowed with her excitement and he with his pride.

The duPres carriage fell into a succession of carriages while they rumbled to a stop at the top of the hill over looking the ocean below. Vicki felt a sense of excitement for the night’s entertainment she was hoping to get through the evening with little notice. 

She did not realize how exotically beautiful she was in her gown of cream satin and her hair alight with the pearls and tiara, or that the mask she wore only made her more bewitching. Stepping lightly from the carriage, she let the doorman help her alight and guide her by her elbow to the side entrance to the grand ballroom of Collinwood. She noted that there was an assembly of musicians already playing and the sounds of laughter filled the night air.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Vicki approached the brightly lit entrance, she felt another gloved hand more insistent than the doorman's take her elbow and guide her aside to the patio area of the of the house. Dark eyes peered at her through a black satin mask and a wicked grin slashed the mystery man's lips leading her to the bench seat. 

His voice was deep and cultural and he held a scent of East Indian Ocean to his clothing. "Sir, do I know you?" 

Vicki spoke with a hint of fear and indignation. "Look into my eyes Josephine, look and see you do know me." 

Vicki peered into his gaze and was caught by the intensity of that gaze. The hypnotic affect he held over her was one she could not resist and as he lowered his lips to hers and stole a kiss, she felt her body tingle with a familiarity that seemed to be as old as time itself.

Her breath came sharp and her body grew hot with the demand his lips made on hers. As soon as the kiss was stolen the mystery man in his expensively cut clothing, dashing cape was gone from view and she was left bereft and a feeling of loneliness pervading her soul. 

Tears threaten to sting her eyes and she blinked rapidly to force them away. He was no more than a presumptuous fool that had caught her off guard she reasoned hurrying back into the queue of people that now lined the receiving line. Taking fingertips to touch her lips where his had met hers she could still feel the demand and pressure of his lips against hers and then a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh no you don't my dear, you are joining me in this line. This ball is in honor of you and Andre." Nicolai had snatched her from the throng of people and pulled her to his side. He did look every bit the Prince Royal in his crown, and official uniform of his country.

He wore a mask of cream satin that matched her gown. Guiding her to his side by her elbow, he stood and shook hands and accepted curtsey after curtsey from every eligible young woman or daughter of all the staid old families in the area. Amidst the giggles and laughter, he leaned to her ear and said, "You look absolutely ravishing my dear. I must say the set of those rubies against your throat make you look delectable."

Vicki had thought they looked like drops of blood against her pale skin. They did compliment the dress and looking at him, they complimented his crown and stickpin. The last of the partygoers were received and escorted in, Nicolai escorted Vicki to the dance floor and nodded to the orchestra to begin. She was enchanted to hear they were playing the minuet that she had played the first day she met him. He bowed to her and she curtsied to him and then alone on the dance floor, they lead the first dance.

Other guests soon joined Nicolai and Vicki on the dance floor. Nicolai’s attention was diverted to the young females who had vide for the attention of the Prince. This distraction afforded Vicki the opportunity to slip away for some refreshment and a cool breeze in the area she had been hastened away to earlier. Sipping her punch she glanced around and noted she was very much alone. Cupping the glass in her hand she sighed. Then his voice drifted to her, "Such a forlorn sigh my dear, may I ask why?" she spun around and faced the dashing figure in the long cloak.

"You give a lady no chance to either scold or reward you for your outrageous conduct and leave her bruised and in curious wonder my dear sir." 

She loved his laughter as it slid over her like a silken glove. "I choose to not give you a chance to slap my face should I warranted it, I did however feel it was my reward for having to attend this function tonight."

Vicki could hear the tease in his voice and she felt a need growing in her to be closer to him. "You take liberties that no man should force upon a lady then you disappear into the night like a thief."

He moved to the shadows keeping a short distance between them and spoke with amusement, "I did disappear like a thief, I did after all steal a kiss from a beautiful woman."

Taking on a teasing manner in return she felt reckless and daring alone in the dark with this stranger that made her heart beat wildly and her face flush with excitement. "And should I wish to seek restitution of the theft from whom would I make such a claim?" 

She waited for the deep-throated chuckle and it came sending chills down her spine with anticipation. "Should I seek another theft, I would know exactly where I could find my prize. For now shall we say I am nothing more than a whim, or perhaps a breeze of a reminder of what promises could be held and had. I take your leave now my beauty and until we meet again."

He was once more close at hand and had grabbed her elbow and pulled into his embrace then began taking liberties. Liberties that she did not feel incline to protest and as before he left her by the fountain.

Composing herself she heard her name called by a servant, "Miss Josephine?" Vicki turned and peered at the regally clad servant and wondered if he had seen her acting a fool by the fountain.

"Yes?" She dipped her kerchief into the fountain water and dabbed it on her face to cool the flame that was burning there. 

 

"His Highness is concerned about your absence he is about to present the commendation and would like you to join him in the ballroom." Vicki dabbed her face one more time and then turned feeling more composed and followed the servant to the brightly lit ballroom.

Barnabas slipped inside the ballroom and took up a position in the corner. After the announcements, it would be time for the unmasking and he would take his leave and wait for Josephine back in her room. There was something about her that made him feel human. Something in her nature that was very Josette.

However, it was something unique. She seemed to belong to him and him alone and he wanted to cultivate that, he did not want to harm her unborn child. He felt connected to them both and if it took his having to expose who he was, then he would do it. He noticed that the room was filled with the local notables as well as some of the more prominent families from Bangor.

Josephine was escorted to a raised stage area that had been dressed with two high back chairs, Nicolai dressed in his cream satin coat with gold braiding and ornate embroidery, on his side he wore his ceremonial sword, cream satin breeches were a stark contrast against the expensive black leather high top boots; that shown with a perfect gleam.

Barnabas had to admit, Nicolai did look like the perfect Prince in all his finery, the only item missing was, his eyes shifted over to the chairs and there it was the plumed hat with its feathers. How appropriate he observed dryly. Nobility or the fancy dressings of the noble born did not impress him. 

The musicians quit playing and then all eyes turned to Nicolai standing tall on the dais. He nodded and a trumpet announcing something special was about to occur. Slowly, the floor cleared and the young hopefuls that had used the night for 'coming' out in polite society fixed greedy dreamy eyes to Nicolai. Yes, he was very handsome for a popinjay. Barnabas hid his amusement behind his mask and waited. Nicolai removed his cream colored mask and smooth his hair into place. Then his eyes fixed to the doorway and Barnabas turned his attention to the doorway.

Josephine stood with one of the Prince's Servants at her side. Barnabas felt his heart lift his eyes fixed to the vision in the doorway. If a fairytale story could have been told, he would have thought no one could have made a more dramatic entrance than the exquisitely beauty that stood shy and awkward in the doorway. Victoria was acutely aware all eyes were fixed to her and she was suddenly shy. She felt her hands tremble with anticipation of what was about to happen.

Nicolai extended his hand and the servant offered his hand, Vicki placed hers over the top of the servant’s hand and on legs that were growing weaker by the moment stepped forward to be escorted to Nicolai on the dais. "Honored Guests, its is my pleasure to introduce you to Countess Josephine Cristobel and the reason for this festive occasion." 

There was a smattering of polite cotton gloved hand clapping. Vicki was grateful she still had her mask, she approached and noted her gown was very much a compliment to his coat and pants and wondered if he had planned it this way.

With the servant approach, he handed over her hand to Nicolai and then went unobtrusively to stand by the chairs, picking up a case and holding it preparing to open it on a cue from his master. "It is an honor to present the wife of the Captain of my personal guard, whom on the execution of his duties to protect the life of my family and myself gave up his life.”

A smatter of sympathetic gasps and soft oohs filled the room. "It was in the execution of these duties that on his deathbed he made a very specific request of me on behalf of his wife." There was a long pause as the servant seeing the gesture from the Prince moved forward with the case and opened it to display a very large ornate ribbon medal lying on the pristine bed of white satin.

Two other servants dressed in the royal garb of the Romanov Family moved forward and stood behind Vicki, Nicolai nodded to them and one stepped forward, "You need to kneel." 

Vicki looked from Nicolai to the box and then the servant and with the two servants help, lowered herself to kneel in front of Nicolai. Barnabas fought the urge to not roll his eyes at all the pomp and circumstances and let his gaze drift over the room. There he caught site of his father, appearing bored and looking work worn and tired.

"I not only wish to present you with the highest honor my country can bestow on any one individual for valor and courage, but I also wish to knight his name through his wife.” Nicolai stepped forward and untied the mask from her face and smiled into her lovely hazel eyes. Cupping her chin, the gesture did not go unnoticed by many of the young females in the room. 

"Such a lovely face should never remain covered for long." Nicolai spoke softly for her ears only, Then stepping back and withdrew his sword and using the tip he tapped her right shoulder, lifting the sword she felt it nick her neck, and a tiny dot of blood appeared on her perfect skin. Nicolai was unaware of what had happened, but Barnabas was not. He could smell her blood, and his eyes grew red with lust. Fighting the urge, he continued to survey they room.

"On behalf of the representative of the Estate of Count Andre Cristobel, I knight his heirs and so declare they are entitled to all rites of knighthood and properties therein."

Again, he lifted the sword and tapped her other shoulder. Then reseating his sword he turned and lifted the heavy gold medal and placed it around her neck. "It is a shame to cover a lovely dress with such a garish medal, but it is tradition." 

Again these words were meant for her. Nicolai then offered his hands to help her stand and turned her to the assembly. Turning to the room of the gathered guests broke into applause and Nicolai raised his hand.

"As you can see the widow Cristobel is a beauty beyond compare and so now I come the second reason for this festive occasion. On his deathbed, Count Andre Cristobel asked that I care for his wife and take any issues he may have with her and raise them as my own. So, tonight I formally make my declaration of my intent to persuade this beauty to become my bride in one year's time." 

He took her hand and before all those assembled he deftly slid a heavy ornate gold and ruby ring on her left ring finger where her wedding band had rested until her husband's death.

Vicki felt a roar of the ocean in her ears and she fought for control to stay on her feet and not swoon. Her mouth had gone dry and she tried to swallow the large lump in her throat. She turned stunned and looked at Nicolai, He in turned had kissed her hand with the ring on it and smiled. She could see the steely cold determination in his eyes and she felt a streak of shear terror fill her very soul.

His voice purred with his gloat, "I know you were not expecting this. I did promise Andre I would take care of you and now I have fulfilled my promise. I must say, it was not as bad as I had thought it would be, I find that you are a national treasure my dear. You will fit the bill of what my parents expect of me for a wife and I will be able to claim my throne with no further protests from my father."

All of this was an onrush of words amid many shouts of huzzah and bravo! Once again, the orchestra stuck up a lively tune that was very reminiscent of a Virginia reel waltz; Nicolai led her to the dance floor as others joined them, on the dance floor. The partners were exchanged in the intricate steps of the dance, Vicki felt her hand taken and she was spun around and out the door.

Nicolai was unaware of the disappearance of his prize and had been engaged in a flurry of congratulatory attention. So engrossed with the attention he had been totally distracted while Vicki was spirited away into the darkening night. Even now surrounded by his guests. He moved through the steps of the dance, he was fully expecting to find his future wife at the end of the dance.

The mysterious caped man from earlier had spirited her out of the room and into the night. Still reeling from the discovery of Nicolai’s true intentions and treachery, Vicki allowed her midnight lover from earlier guide her firmly through the door and out into the garden. Not wishing to be interrupted, Barnabas himself was not sure why he was reacting this way to the announcement just made. Perhaps it was his loyalty to Josette he felt compelled to protect Josephine from this man.

A part of him recognized it was more than a desire to protect her there was another part of him that was angry and jealous of this interloper's attention to Josephine. He noticed she was not giving him much resistance while he led her past the garden to the path that lead to the old house. He listened to her heart and it was beating fast. Her breathing was becoming labored as he rushed her headlong down the path and diverted the path to take her to widow's hill.

Once there, he sat her on the large protruding rock, used by many as a perch to watch the ocean. He watched her tuck her chin and pressed her trembling fingers to her face. The flash of the garish ring caught the moonlight and her attention. 

With frustrated anger, she tried to pull the ring off. The harder the pulled, the tighter the ring grew. "I can't get it off! I can't get it off!" 

Barnabas heard her desperation and he reached for her hand and tried to take the ring off. It would not budge, if anything it became painful with its grip on her finger and she winced from the pain.

Pulling her hand back, she sighed and slumped her shoulders. "It is no use, it will not come off." 

Barnabas stooped down beside her and took her hand, pressing it palm open to his lips he spoke softly. "Do not distress yourself my dear, we will figure out a way to get the ring off." 

Vicki peered into the sympathy filled dark eyed stare of the man and smiled, "Who are you?" 

She cupped her hand to his face, and again, he kissed her palm. "I am here to make sure you will never have to do whatever you do not wish."

Vicki moved to pull his mask from his face, and he stopped her hand. "No, not now. Soon, you will know who I am and that I am here to protect you."   
Vicki smiled a weak grateful smile. "I do not know you and yet I feel we should know each other, perhaps have known each other for a life time. How is that possible?" 

Barnabas knew she had just expressed what he had felt. It was true it was as if they had known each other a lifetime.

From the control room, Jeanette and Josette watched their mother and father found their love for each other and both felt a strong urge to end the scenario and return each to their positions in their time. Jeanette looked at her sister. "Is this cruel to put them through this?" 

Josette glanced over at John and Logan. Then she turned to her sister.  
"If we hope to flush out Nicolai to keep him from ever hurting mother or to have a chance to put Angelique in the void, we need to let this play out."

Jeanette watched her father collected her mother into his arms. "Oh wait here it is. Poppa is about to have his love's first kiss. Is this where Cameron said he would know she was his true love?"

Josette moved forward and watched with anticipation. Since Cameron had chose to monitor from 1795, he was not there to confirm this was the moment he had prepared the spell to expire for her father.

Their eyes locked and Barnabas pressed his lips to her mothers and the passion erupted holding her tenderly while he kissed her, then smothering her face and neck with feather hot kisses. His tongue glided over the spot that Nicolai had nicked. "I want you to come away with me, Josette. I want you to not return to the manor house. Come away with me now tonight." 

His voice was filled with urgency as his keen hearing picked up the sounds of voices of the guests moving away from the night's festivities to seek a refuge for a rendezvous or tryst in the dark.

Vicki paled, and pulled away from him. “What did you call me?" Barnabas had not realized he had called her Josette. She had turned and stepped close to the edge of the cliff. Barnabas reached out and jerked her close to him, spinning her away from the cliff's edge. With fingertips that trembled, she snatched the mask from his face and she saw what her heart could not believe. "Barnabas?"

He released her and turned his back on her. "Yes, it is I, Barnabas."

Vicki felt her world real once more for the second time that night. "No, I am not Josette. I cannot believe this is happening."

She turned and ran from him, heading into the woods. Barnabas thought to pursue her but knew that would not be the best way to handle his blunder. He had seen her tears and the look of disbelief was too much for him. He knew that Josette had written everything to Josephine knew he had died from a curse.

Cameron smiled watching her run from him and moved to follow her into the woods. This was better than he had planned. He was having fun with this mission. He was going to find out all he could about Josette and her parents and it would have been a shame for it to end so quickly with that last kiss. Cameron moved along the path following the soft footfalls of Vicki, he watched with interest making her way towards the pathway to the old house.

Shifting he put himself in her path, she kept looking back and then ran full force into his broad muscular chest. A sharp gasp and an 'eep', Vicki was stopped and held by strong arms. The figure that held her had no face, and all she could hear was a deep throat chuckle. Again her world upended and she fainted into his arms. Cameron lifted her and sifted to the inside of the Collins Family Mausoleum.

He laid her on the floor and looked down at her. Reaching down he tried to remove the ring and frowned. Muttering softly he cast a spell to check it for magic and then another spell to see if it was a cursed object. 

So, Nicolai had a cursed ring and put it on her finger. Taking out a cylinder he passed it over the ring. The metallic instrument clicked and then a digital reading. "Oh you cheeky bugger." Cameron read the notation and then lifted his hand over her finger, using a few gestures and mumbling his arcane words of magic, the air crackled over Vicki's hand. 

The ring glowed and as Cameron tilted her hand down, the ring slid from her finger and he caught it in his hand.

 

"Now, what can we do with this?" He released her hand and pitched the ring in the air, caught it and tucked it into his suit. "Now for some more mischief.” His chuckle echoed about the room giving it an ominous sound shifting and disappearing. Vicki sat up and let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. "Hello?" Her voice echoed about the room. Standing she guided her way up the wall.

"Where am I?" Again her voice echoed in the room. Moving forward she stumbled and landed against something, she felt it was wooden and had chains around it. Her eyes began to adjust she saw a glistening object and moved to it. Running her fingertips over the surface of the object; "Ahh a candelabra and the candles are partially burnt." 

She muttered mostly to herself to keep from feeling afraid. Running her fingers over the edge of the candelabra, she found a flint. Using the flint she lit the first candle and lifting it from the holder, she turned and stopped frozen in her tracks.

A coffin, stood in the center of the room, chained and sealed with a golden large cross. Fear should have been her first reaction. Curiously enough all she felt was sadness for the person resting in that coffin. Seeing steps she moved to sit on the steps and look around the room. Noting she had about 10 candles she decided to conserve what she had and blew out her candle.

It was when she placed the candle back into the holder she noted she no longer wore the ring Nicolai had placed on her finger. "How?" She whispered rubbing the denude finger and then leaned back against the wall and rested her head. Closing her eyes she let out a cleansing sigh and let her mind wandered to what had happened earlier.

It was Barnabas, but Josette had said he died from a curse. How was this possible? She slid her hand over her stomach and felt it roil with her fear and then she felt it, something tangible and uncertain. Could it be possible? The taste in the back of her throat let her know she was about to be sick. Standing she moved to the dark corner and empty what little she had on her stomach.

There was no way she would let Nicolai have her child and she would be damned in hell if she allowed him to force her hand in marriage with him. She needed to think, she was not helpless and she was not going to be typed as a milk toast that could be swayed. She had a lot to process and she was exhausted from her experience. She just wanted to sleep. Sliding down into the corner next to the steps she laid her head on her arm and fell asleep.

Josette moved her hand over Nate’s shoulder and began to push buttons and search the 3d screen. "Where did my mother disappear?"

Nate smacked her hands back and began his own scan of the area. John hit his com link, "Cameron, have you got a visual on white swan?" 

They had agreed to use code names for her mother and father prior to the mission, her mother would be referenced as white swan and her father was going to be batwing.

Cameron's voice was static riddled as he responded. "Eyes on target, she is fine. Will secure her to a safe house location. This will set phase 2 in place."

Josette looked at John. "Safe house location? I was not told this was part of phase 1." 

Logan stepped forward and spoke quickly. "We had to have a back up in case the planned scenario did not play out as predicted. That was why Cameron stayed behind."

Jeanette said, "You mean when mother found out father was the dead Barnabas?" 

Logan nodded and then he rubbed his stubble head, and sighed. "We did not expect Nicolai to declare his intentions or give your mother a ring either. From what we witnessed, it looked like the ring may have been cursed." 

Josette looked over to Logan, "That was the reason mother could not get it off?" 

Logan nodded. "Most cursed objects once they are worn, are impossible to remove unless they are dispelled."

"So, where is my mother?" Josette felt frustrated she wanted to go to her and her father, but knew that would be impossible without risking her life. Jeanette moved to hug her sister.

"We agreed when we set this mission in place, that no matter what we would see it through and take care of these two once and for all. I don't know about you sis, but I have about had it with Angelique and her obsession with Poppa, and I know you have about had it with Nicolai."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Josette hugged her sister back and sighed. "I know, its just I like it over and done. So we can concentrate on other DPs. I just feel like I am always spinning my energy on these two. I guess now or never. Let's just get this over."

Darius moved through the door munching a sandwich. "Lunch is here anyone interested?" 

Jeanette looked at her sister. "Just grab me something sis. I want to continue to monitor." She glanced around for Logan still not having an answer to her question and noted he was missing.

"You had to mention food." 

She said derisively to Darius as he chewed. "You mean Logan?" he swallowed and said, "You know how much he loves to eat." 

Josette chuckled, easing her anxiety, this was her life in this mission and she could not expect Logan to take it as seriously as she was. "Yes, I mean Logan and food." 

Josette pulled a stool up next to Nate and sat down. "I guess we wait, I am glad we have Cameron on sight."

Barnabas heard more voices and decided to change to mist and then a bat. He would try and find Josephine. How could he have been so thoughtless? He suppose it was because she reminded him so much of his beloved Josette. 

Her manner, her beauty, her innocence all reminded him of Josette. He must remember that Josette was dead and no longer available to him. He cherished his memories of Josette now there was a living breathing imitation of Josette here in his presence.

He had to stop for a moment, it was unfair to judge her as an imitation of Josette, she had her own extraordinary qualities to be appreciated and cherished. He had been touched by her essence, the person that was Josephine. He still could feel the touch of her skin, her lips, the smell of her hair, her perfume; everything about her was haunting his memories. He could not forget the fact she also carried a child.

An instinctual part of him wanted to fold her close and keep her safe from the world. His chivalry was in play and he could not deny he was attracted to her for more reasons than her association to Josette. 

There was something ethereal about Josephine, not at all as he had remembered when they had first made acquaintance with one another. It must have been right before her marriage to that curd. He had always had reservations about the man.

Now he understood why. He supposed he never voiced his opinion early on because he was so enraptured by Josette and felt it was not his place. If he had thought about it longer he might have put the hint of an idea he was not a good choice. That was in the past and now he was here with her in the future. He needed to find her, with his keen bat sight he searched below and using his vampiric sense he tried to find her.

Where his sense of direction was taking him to find her was confusing to be sure. He could sense her, but not where she should be. Shifting his direction he zero in on the location and was a bit surprised by where he rematerialized. Why here at Eagle Hill Cemetery? Moving towards where his instincts told him she was he stopped and felt a momentary pang. Surely, she could not be in the secret room of the family mausoleum.

Moving to the lever that opened the door, he pulled the ring. The heavy door started to move and open. Barnabas could hear the soft breathing inside and moved on hurried footsteps down the stairs and found her sleeping on the floor. "Josephine?" He gently touched her and she did not move or hear him.

Bending to pick her up, he carried her out and laid her on his mother's crypt. Closing the door he turned and picked her up and headed for the one place he knew she could be safe with him. He would take her to the west wing of Collinwood. It had just been completed and his father had closed it off because there was no use for it. How appropriate to put her right under Nicolai’s nose. He was in the south wing, his father was using the east wing and he had his coffin hid in the west wing.

He would need to make sure she slept through the day until he could come to her and explain everything. He needed to get her to a safe place. He might need to take his father into his confidence. How could he be sure that his father would not once again have him chained in the coffin? If he needed to find help, it would have to be someone he trusted completely.

Stokes, Ben Stokes, he would go find Ben and get his help. He could sit with her during the day. Rethinking his plan, he turned and put Vicki back in secret room and went in search of Ben Stokes. Shifting into bat form he took off in flight and ended up at the stables. Perched above in the rafters he listened to the gossip of the stable hands below.

They talked of the ladies at the party, of the household gossip and finally a bit of information he had hoped to hear. That information was of Ben Stokes having a piece of property and a cottage given over to him by Joshua Collins. Once again, Barnabas took flight and soared towards the location of the cottage. Reforming into human form, Barnabas ventured to a window and stopped.

There inside was Ben, sitting at a table meticulously making the letters he had been taught by Mr. Barnabas. Moving around to the front door, Barnabas tapped on the door and waited. The door opened and Ben stood with his mouth open and eyes wide. "Mr. Barnabas? Is that you, how did you get out?"

Barnabas moved past Ben into the room and turned to face his old friend. "Ben, its not important how I got out, what is important is that I need your help. I need it now." 

Ben shambled over to the table and sat down. "Is the witch at it again, is she the one that let you free?"

Barnabas shook his and said very softly, "Truth be told Ben, I am not sure whom it was that let me out. I just know I was freed. When I went back to the old house, I found it occupied by the duPres. Josette's cousin has come to stay with her mother and her father. I fear she may be in danger and I need a place for her to stay until I can get us both safely away."

Ben looked at the letters he had made on his paper and then up at Barnabas, sighing he said softly, "You ain't gonna make her like you are you?"

Barnabas studied Ben and then looked down ashamed of what he had become and turned to face the window. "No Ben, I do not plan to make her like me. If I am right and she may not even know it, she is with child. I do not wish to hurt her or the child."

Ben nodded and then looked at Barnabas. "Its just since what happened to Miss Winters and all, I have been worried about you in that crypt." 

Barnabas turned to put a hand on his shoulder and then looked at the fire. "I wanted to help Miss Winters very much so Ben, I did take care of Trask. However, it was far too late for father or me to do anything about Miss Winters."

Ben snorted, "You ain't heard?"

Barnabas looked more curious and asked, "Heard what Ben?" Ben rubbed his nose and then scratched his head and said, "Well the rumors were she disappeared and they have never found her. So, I hope she went back to where she was from and she is happy." 

Barnabas looked at Ben confused. "Disappeared? I thought they were going to hang her." 

Ben nodded "Aye, they had her up on the ladder and when they pulled the ladder out and then cut 'er down, twernt her. It was some other lady in 'er place."

Barnabas did not want to waste time over something that had long past, his first concern was for Josephine.

"Look Ben, I have Miss Josephine in the secret room in the crypt. You will need to go and bring a wagon so we can bring her back here. I will meet you at the mausoleum." Ben reached for his jacket and followed Barnabas out to a small stable.

In short order, Ben arrived behind Barnabas and made his way through the cemetery up to the crypt. His shadowy lumbering form held the lantern high moving along the ghost like wash white tombstone. 

Time was of the essence and he wanted to make sure Josephine was securely placed with Ben before he sought his refuge for the day. Ben opened the door to the secret room and Vicki lay where Barnabas had placed her. Ben moved to her and gently scooped her up. "She kind of looks like Miss Josette, Mr. Barnabas, how come she is so still?"

Barnabas looked at the pale form being held by Ben and sighed softly, "I am not sure, but we need to get her out of the night air and into a warm place." Ben nodded again and carried her to the back of the wagon. Putting her on the pallet he had made, he covered her and set the wagon off for his cottage. He could hear soft moans coming from the back and plling into the stable at his cottage, she sat up and looked around confused and frightened.

"Now Miss Josephine, I be Ben Stokes, and I mean aye no harm. Mr. Barnabas was a good friend to me and he asked me to go and get you and bring you here so you could be safe." 

Vicki looked at the bear size man and saw only kindness in his face. "Ben Stokes?" 

He nodded and she smiled faintly for him. "Josette wrote me about how kind you were to her and how much of a good friend you were to Barnabas. She said you grieved at his death... " She looked confused and then looked down at the blanket that covered her.

Ben helped her out of the wagon and led her over to the door of his cottage. "It be a small cottage with two bedrooms, Aye can have the biggest bedroom and no harm will come to aye." Again Vicki smiled pensively while following him into the warm and cozy cottage. 

He paused in the doorway blocking it. "About Mr. Barnabas, he were cursed by the witch, he did not die, but only looked dead. Mr. Barnabas be alive and he will come tomorrow night to tell you what his plans be." Vicki followed him to the table and sat in one of the two chairs.

"Now if anyone should come and I ain't here, I want you to go and hide yourself down here." He went over to door and opened up what looked like a pantry. On the floor was a ring hinge and he pulled it up. "There be a cellar down there. During the war, it was used to hide ammunition and the like. It be pretty comfortable down there, won't have much light but there be a cot and chair and blankets. You will be real safe there."

Vickie looked at the ladder going down into the semi dark cellar and nodded. "You say that Barnabas was cursed by the witch was that Victoria Winters that put the curse on him?" 

Ben looked pained by the question. "No Miss Josephine, it twernt her. She twernt no witch, she was a good lady that was used by the witch. Miss Winters was sorely used and was pose to hang for the crimes the real witch did."

Vicki felt somewhat relieved by this information and was not sure why she should. She nodded she understood and concluded that Ben appeared to be fond of Miss Winters. "Well Ben, I am really tired, would it be ok to go on and lie down?" 

Ben walked over to a door and opened it. Inside she saw a single bed with a nice comfortable blanket and a chair. "I can give you one of me night shirts if you want."

Vicki smiled, "That is fine Ben, I can sleep in my chemise and slip. Thank you for your help Ben. I fear Mr. Barnabas may be right and I am in trouble. I may need an escape route and my funds from the old house."

Ben patted her shoulder, "It be ok Miss Josephine, and you go on an rest we will worry about the other tomorrow. G'night to you." He gently pushed her into the room and closed the door. He liked her and felt comfortable with her around. He was glad he was able to help her even if he did not know what her troubles were.

Josette sat at the control panels and began to run her fingers over the panel, typing in protocols, she spoke softly, " Voice recognition Josette Collins, and identify DNA." She pressed her finger to the scanner and waited for the scanner to identify her. The computer screen and volume had been put on silent, so the screen had a message appear that flashed 'confirmed, proceed with protocol request. 

"Review 1967, spring, Barnabas Collins and Victoria Winters. Winters return from the year 1795, interference Peter Bradford, play.”

The screen went blank and then Josette was watching her mothers return and her father's first contact with her mother as a vampire. Something about that night had bothered her and she needed to confirm her suspicions. She always felt her father knew what he was doing, but he would have to start her mother's transformation to a creature of the night.

Vicki lay in her bed, sleeping and Barnabas reformed at the side of her bed. His thoughts were studious and he gently moved to brush her hair from her throat. This startled Vicki awake and she sat up. 

He immediately surmised she was afraid of him and he needed to speak with her. The conversation was he was concerned for her and needed to know what she knew and he knew his window of time was limited because of Julia's interference. "Pause," Josette froze the time and thought a moment.

So much was working against her father and mother it was a wonder they were ever able to finally get together and have a family. "Resume" The time frame picked up, and Barnabas finally realized that Vicki trusted him and was ready to come to him willingly.

 

He stood away from her bedside and called her to him. "I can give you peace, do you want that?" Barnabas was now in the thrall of using his powers. Vicki in her innocence and trust said so softly, "Yes."

He smiled, "I can make you forget, and do you want forget?"

"Please" she had laid her head on his shoulder and Barnabas moved her mother's hair aside and Josette not wishing to see this, paused the time flow and spoke softly. "Freeze." The moment was frozen and she spoke again, "Play the night they planned to elope, fast forward to 3 days from this moment. Also load location of Angelique ne' Cassandra Collins run simultaneously." 

Josette watched between two identical screen showing, her mother sleeping in the drawing room of Collinwood and Angelique in the midst of manipulating time and moving Peter Bradford forward in time. "Ahh there you are you trouble maker." She spoke under her breath and froze the time flow.

"Play out potential if Peter Bradford had never been interrupted from time. Show potential or alternate time flow had Barnabas and Vicki gotten to the mausoleum and the door had not opened."

She knew this would run for at least 20 minutes and she sat back and thought about her life. She knew she had been a special recruit for S.H.A.D.O.W.S ops. It had been her special abilities that had given her a ability. She would have been a day walker in other realities. She was a hybrid and did not lust for human blood. She could easily satisfy her needs with platelets from the blood bank. Julia had discovered her anomalies as a child. Perhaps that was why her parents had made Julia her godmother.

Julia had protected her father when he was in his vampiric state and tried to cure him. Unfortunately, at the time, she did not have enough to help him with a serum, which she now used. She had the powers of being a vampire without the downside of the problem. 

She monitored her levels of toxicity from the disease and when it was at its peak, she could isolate herself here and the government would treat her until it passed. She was not unusual in this respect. S.H.A.D.O.W.S had several like her in various facilities all over the world. She was pulled out and used more often because she was able to control herself.

Josette glanced up and saw another request box on the computer terminal. 'Thought protocols, please press enter.' Josette leaned over and hit enter. She needed to know her parents thoughts during this time. 

It may solve the problem she had been troubled with for a while. Did her father love her mother at this time or was he still trying to recreate Josette's image. The woman whose name she had been given because of her father's love for this woman. She did not know if she could continue to let her mother live a lie, if her father had not loved her mother. But sought to remake her into another personality.

A soft blue light blinked on the console, and the computer's message indicated it had run the tens of millions probabilities and was ready to portray them for her. All she needed to do was to say 'play.'

She moved to the teapot, poured herself a hot cup of tea, and found a comfortable chair, sat down and leaned back. Closing her eyes, she knew this may be hard, but she had to know. Taking a shaky breath she spoke softly to the computer, "Play."

The large screen flickered and then Josette was now a spectator of her parents' life. Blowing the heat from the tea she watched her mother and father were shown in her mother's car. The headlights cut through the dark area surrounding Eagle Hill Cemetery. 

Barnabas got out and moved to her mother's door. "Come my dear, lets put this to rest so we can be on our way." Vicki slid out of the car and Barnabas held her by her waist and helped her over the uneven ground to the door of the family mausoleum. The next few minutes would determine what would happen.

Barnabas moved into the room and turned to face her. "Now, where is this supposed secret room?"

Vicki nodded to the ring in the lion’s mouth on Naomi's crypt. "You need to pull that ring and the door will slide open" 

Barnabas went to the ring, his thumb concealed from her site; he slid the switch to lock the door. He pulled on the knob and nothing happened.

He tugged again and Vicki feeling frustrated, moved to his side and tried to tug with him. "So there my dear, are you satisfied. There is no such room?"

Vicki stepped back and swallowed hard. Her thoughts raced through her head and the threat of tears nearly consumed her. Her thoughts filled her with uncertainty and anguish, ‘Then it was just all in my imagination. It was just a dream.' 

Barnabas put his arm around her and held her. "Now, come my dear, we are about to embark on a different and new life."

Vicki let him lead her to the door and she paused and looked around. "Will we ever get to come back?" 

Barnabas let her have her look and smiled at her. "Perhaps someday. Now, come its time. We need to be on the ship and settled before sunrise."

Vicki let him lead her back to the car. It was Vicki's turn to be quiet. Her thoughts were so confused and muddled that the computer was having trouble doing a dissemination of the information that could be coming from the potential of thoughts.

The computer had problems with a person while under the influence of thrall. She knew what it was like to use such a power and it could consume a person's personality and alter their regular thought processes. She had been working with Nate on a program on how to let the computer learn how thrall worked, but they had many problems they had to work out before they could test the patch to the systems' requirements.

"I hired passage on a ship. We will use it to sail to Martinique. Once at sea, we will have the Captain marry us by maritime laws." 

Vicki nodded and sighed and Barnabas glanced at her. "Are you not happy my dear? I did indulge your whim. Did it not satisfy you to see it must have been a horrible dream." 

Vicki's voice was soft. She nodded and turned to peer at Barnabas before her eyes traveled back to the roadway. "I just want us to be happy Barnabas. I just want to forget and make the dreams go away, the nightmares that plague me."

Barnabas nodded resting his chin on the top of his cane. "It will all be in the past in due time, my dear. I promise you I will make you as happy as I possibly can. You will not regret your decision my dear. You know how much I care for you."

Vicki saw the docks ahead and pulled to a stop at the parking area. The area was heavy with fog and the sound of the foghorn split the early morning night. The fog had grown heavy and laid like a thick blanket over the docks. The chill was penetrating. Vicki shrugged deeper into her coat.

Vicki could hear the music from the Blue Whale and a momentary pang of loss hit her and she glanced up at the approach of two men.

"Mr. Collins?" The older man's face was sea weathered.

"Yes." Barnabas looked from one man to the other and recognized the Captain of the ship he had hired. 

"This is Barney Miles, he will help you and the lady with your luggage and help get you settled. We will put to sea in an hour." The clock from the town square announced the half hour of 2:30 am. 

"Ahh very good. You have made my special arrangements for the voyage?"

Captain Blakely nodded, "Aye, connecting suites. Your crate arrived and we had it placed in the center of the empty room as you requested." 

Barnabas was very pleased. "Did you obtain the marriage license as I requested and have you made arrangements for the marriage to be performed tomorrow evening?" 

Again, Captain Blakely, pushing the brim of his hat back nodded. "Everything is as you requested. We should be in Martinique in two days time. I have also made arrangements for Barney to be there to help you to your new home."

 

Barnabas held lightly to Vicki's elbow and smiled, very happy that everything was coming together. He noticed she was unusually quiet and let her to her thoughts. The night air must have felt damp and uncomfortable to her and his concern was to get her out of the damp night air.

"What about storms at sea, no problems?" Blakely began to lead them towards the gangway to a large 3 masted sailing ship. Vicki was enchanted with the lines and then she noticed the name of the ship. 'Victoria'. 

Her heart was touched glancing at the ship's name and then to Barnabas and he nodded. "The reason I choose her. Shall we my dear. I don't need you catching a cold the night before our wedding."

Vicki let Barnabas guide her onto the ship and they followed Captain Blakely onto the deck and then down into the cabins hallways below deck. "You are on the second deck and this set of doors belong to the two of you while you are on the ship. If there is anything you need. I have a full crew and two other guests that booked passage." 

Blakely opened the door to the suite and turned on the lights. He then stepped aside and let Vicki enter first, then Barnabas followed. Vicki's eyes adjusted to the light and she was enchanted with the room's interior. It was compact and comfortable.

A sofa, chairs, table, lamps and desk and carpeting muffled the soft footfalls of the party. Two doors set opposite side of the rooms from each other and Blakely went to the first door on the right. 

"This is the bulkhead room, the one you requested with no light because of your special condition Mr. Collins. You will note there are two doors in this area. One is for the head and the other is for the large storage area you needed for your crate." Captain Blakely let Barnabas move into the rooms and inspect them.

He turned to study the pale beautiful young woman standing in the room. He had seen her about town when he had been in port. He thought she was the governess to the Collins kid up on the hill. She must have fallen into a pretty good thing snagging one of Collinsport most eligible bachelors. He knew Collins was wealthy; he had pretty well met his price demands even down to Barney. Barney had not been the same since his return from the Collins manor house some three days ago.

Turning to Vicki he smiled and doffed his cap. "Miss, over here is your quarters. There is a phone in each room that is directed to the galley. We dine for breakfast at 7-9 am and lunch is at 11-1 then supper is kind of at your leisure. We begin around 7 and gallery closes at 10. If you wish you can dine on deck or in the galley itself. There is plenty of room." 

He was trying hard to be very polite and knew she had to be quiet because of her nerves and pre wedding jitters. Moving to the other door, he opened the door and turned on the light.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Vicki could see the room was very pretty and had been prepared for her. On the double bed, laid three wedding gowns. "Mr. Collins said that you might wish to choose one of those for your wedding tomorrow. I promise to do a really nice ceremony for you." 

Vicki's delight and smile was evidence to the courtesy being shown she moved into the room to peer down at the three beautifully designed dresses lying across the bed. "How thoughtful of him. I had not even given it a thought."

Blakely felt kindly towards the young woman and turned at the sound of Barney entering the room carrying her bags. "Mr. Collins said to go on and put these in here. I think he is wishing a word with you Captain." 

Blakely tipped his cap one more time to Vicki stepped aside and let Barney into the room. "I am here to help with Mr. Collins for the trip Miss Winters. If there is anything you need all you need to do is pick up that phone and call. There are numbers to my cabin and the ships compliment on the pad next to the phone."

Vicki watched him put her bags on the fold out baggage holder and open the closets. "If you want maid service, just dial two. Karen will be up to put your things away." 

Barnabas appeared in the doorway and smiled and waited for Barney to finish explaining everything to Vicki. "Thank you Mr. Miles, you may come back after four. I wish to have some time alone with my fiancé'." 

Barney looked at Barnabas and Vicki was struck by a hint of fear in his gaze. Her eyes automatically went to his neck, and then to his wrist. He wore a heavy peacoat, but the hint of a bandage could be seen at the end of his wrist.

He hesitated only for a moment and then nodded to Barnabas and stepped out. "Tell me my dear are you pleased with your accommodations?" 

Vicki turned around to see the lightly covered little windows of the portholes and the delicate bedspread. "Yes thank you it is very nice and very comfortable." She moved to the little desk with the phone and turned to Barnabas. "Do you need anything from the crew?"

Barnabas could feel a hint of unease in her manner and smiled. "My dear, I know this is not the kind of wedding you had hoped to have. Perhaps once we are settled, you and I shall invite our cousins to our new home and we can have another ceremony and a proper wedding. I did take the liberty of picking out these gowns and I hope at least one of them pleases you."

Vicki moved to the bed and reached for the gown nearest to her. Running her fingers over the rich expensive material she smiled. "They are all so beautiful, is there one in particular you like?" 

She laid the gown down and Barnabas moved to stand next to her. Putting his hands on her arms he turned and looked into her eyes. 'My dear, any of them you choose to wear will be my favorite. You will be beautiful in all of them."

Vicki gave him a tired smile and nodded. "As you wish. I guess I am just really tired." Barnabas kissed her forehead and released her arms.

"Captain Blakely said we will be sailing soon, would you like to go on deck and watch us pull out of port?"

Vicki button up her coat and nodded. "Please, it will be my final good bye to Collinsport." Barnabas clutched his cane, and guided her with fingertips lightly laid to her back to the door and up the stairs.

Once on deck, the damp night air held a deathly chill to it and Vicki listened to the ship's horns while the ship began to back away from the slip. The sounds of the waves cut against the ships hull and the lapping of the wake against the moored ships they cut through the heavy fog filled night. The heavy brine smell assailed her nostrils and thought many may have found it repugnant. Oddly, Vicki felt a sense of home smelling the salt air. Why did she feel this sense of melancholy watching the lights of the port fade into the swirling mists of the early morning fog?

"Barnabas, I meant to tell you. I just could not leave Mrs. Stoddard without any explanation whatsoever. So, I left her a note saying that you and I had eloped and asked her not to be upset with us."

Barnabas's hand tightened on his cane and his face grew dark with the unexpected news. "You did not say where we were going did you?" 

Vicki shook her head. "I had no idea until tonight what you planned. So, I just said we had eloped and asked her to be happy for us." She was apprehensive watching him for his reaction and noted he relaxed.

"Good, I did not want anyone to know anything until we were settled. Come my dear, it is late and you need to rest. You will have a very busy day tomorrow. In two days time we will be in Martinique and we will begin our new life as man and wife."

Vicki let him lead her back to the cabin. "Vicki before you sleep, I wish you to comfort me." Vicki moved her fingertips to her scarf around her neck and carefully undid the scarf and moved towards him. Her eyes were fixed and unseeing.

Barnabas put his cane to the side and opened his arms. She moved into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. Barnabas lowered his lips to her throat and finding his last bite mark, bit into her neck only taking a little amount of blood.

Pulling away he guided her back to the door to her bedroom, kissed her forehead and spoke softly. "You gave me no other choice my dear. It is best this way for us both. I will make you happy. You go rest, you will need it for tomorrow."

Vicki nodded, turned and moved into her room. Sitting on her dressing table was Josette's music box, she moved to it and opened the lid and the light-hearted minuet began to play while Vicki prepared for bed. Barnabas smiled hearing the music and moved to the phone, "Mr. Miles, I require your assistance."

Josette watched Barney come in and uncrated her father's coffin and waited for her father to give him further instructions. "Under no circumstances is anyone including Miss Winters to come in here. Do you understand?" 

Barney nodded and waited for Barnabas to get into the coffin and he closed the lid. Pulling a chair up to the door, he sat down and waited.

Josette spoke softly to the computer, "Show Cassandra and Roger." Speaking now more to her self, she mused, "I wonder if anyone knows what is going on with Father and Mother?" 

She watched Cassandra work her spell on Roger and they eloped. So, at this point, she surmised Angelique as Cassandra did not know what Vicki and Barnabas were doing, she was letting her spell take affect to move Peter forward into the future work itself out and planned his arrival at the cemetery at the wrong time from this scenario.

Julia however, was another part of the mix, so trifurcating the screens image, she called up, Julia's action at this time. In one screen was her mother sleeping, her father at rest before dawn begin guarded by Barney.

In the other was Cassandra beguiling Roger and standing in front of the Justice of the Peace, and finally Julia, getting up from her desk in her room and going to check on Vicki down in the drawing room. Not finding her there, going to her room and finding her gone.

Josette followed Julia's hurried pace to the old house where she found it deserted and Barnabas' coffin missing. She was torn between wanting to tell someone and wanting to protect Barnabas. 

Her anger and her frustration were evident and she knew she would have to wait until morning to try and locate the information she needed. Dawn broke through the heavily wooded area of the estate; she made her way into the house. Elizabeth was holding a letter in her hand and looking pleased and concerned.

"Dr. Hoffman, did you take Vicki and Barnabas to town?" 

Julia looked at her with some degree of concern, "No, why do you ask?"

Liz handed her the letter in Vicki's pretty scripted handwriting. "Because I found this under my door this morning when I got up." 

Julia took the letter and read. "Dear Mrs. Stoddard, by the time you find this letter, I will be gone. Barnabas and I have finally decided to elope. We hope this will not upset you and that you will be happy for us both. As soon as we are settled, I will get in touch with you. Please forgive the abruptness of this departure and know how much I care for and love you all. Love, Vicki."

Julia lowered the letter and looked at Liz, "So, they eloped? Was this late last night?" 

Elizabeth reached for the letter and took it from Julia, "I am not sure if it was late last night or this morning. I just know her clothes are gone and the estate car is gone." 

Julia moved to the set of French windows and looked out over the patio. "Well there is nothing for it but to wait and see if they contact us."

Josette leaned forward and watched Cassandra and Roger leave the Justice of the Peace's office and headed to a motel, there she put Roger to sleep and began her plans. Josette had to smile knowing that she was in for a rude awakening once she arrived at Collinwood. 

Hopefully, she would not be able to make so much mischief for her parents as she had in the real time scenario. Sipping her tea, Josette made a face, it had gotten cold and she still had not gotten her answer. Was she never to be born under this scenario, was her mother to become something unthinkable and did her father truly love her mother for herself? 

These were questions niggling at her watching this scenario. She was determined to have the answers. Getting up she moved to refresh her tea and then moved back to the screen. She watched her mother sleeping and finally awoke feeling tired. Getting dressed she moved to the deck of the ship.

Securing the scarf around her neck, she hid the tell tale marks of her father's last meal from the view of those around her. The winds were warm and the air held a hint of a new morning of fresh sea air. 

It was a refreshing vibrant feeling. Today was to be her wedding day. Perhaps that is what made her feel a little more relaxed and happy. She had gone over it in her mind and being practical she decided that Barnabas and her were suited to each other.

Noting a white haired distinguished gentleman standing on the bow of the ship, she moved towards him. "Hello?" 

He paused and turned to appraise her and smiled. "Hello, you must be Miss Winters or Mrs. Holbrook?" 

Vicki smiled and flushed. "No, I am Vicki Winters. It seems you know who I am but I have not had the pleasure of knowing you."

She held her hand out and he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "I am Dr. Eric Lang. Captain Blakely told me the names of our fellow travelers."

Vicki politely disengaged her hand and turned to watch the light break over the sparkling waters of the Caribbean seas. "Is it not lovely? It is going to be a glorious day." 

Vicki had sounded happy enough. Eric Lang had watched her profile and smiled. "I find my view as lovely at the one the seas give me. So, I understand you and Mr. Collins are to be married tonight? Captain Blakely has asked me to be a witness."

Vicki flushed and he noted it was the first real color he had seen in her face. "Miss Winters forgive my asking and if I am prying, all you need to do is tell me to mind my own business. I guess it’s because I am a doctor, I could not help but notice you were very pale when you came on deck. Have you been ill?"

Vicki flushed again and he was pleased to see color in her cheeks with the wind adding its sting to brighten her cheeks. "I have been well enough Dr. Lang, thank you for asking. It's I do not travel well on the seas and I had a late night. I suppose you could say I also have pre wedding nerves."

Eric turned to allow her to collect herself and smiled. "Then I shall keep my professional opinion to myself. Will I see your fiancé' soon?" He glanced around as if expecting to see Barnabas to step up to them.

"No, he will not be around until later. He is finishing up some business and I do not bother him until he is done." Eric laughed and turned to face her. Not only was she exceptionally pretty, but she appeared to be the prefect bride to be by allowing her husband to have his alone time. 

"Might I say your fiancé is a very lucky man, if you are so thoughtful. However, he could just loose you if he keeps his distance too far." 

Vicki chuckled and shook her head. "I am sure it might appear that way. It is we decided to elope at the last minute and I know he has many business appointments he had to cancel and reschedule. Thoughtful is just being wise to understand a man as complicated as Barnabas."

"You truly are a jewel my dear. He is a very lucky man and I look forward to standing up with you this evening. I believe the Captain asked Mrs. Holbrook to be your witness and I am to be Mr. Collins." 

The sound of a cheerful voice alerted them they were no longer alone and Vicki turned to see a very sophisticated woman that appeared to be close to her own age approach. "Did I hear someone say my name?" 

Vicki saw her as friendly and carefree. "Gloria, may I present Vicki Winters, the young lady that will be married this evening." Vicki extended her hand and smiled. 

"Oh, I am pleased to meet you Mrs. Holbrook." 

She laughed and said softly, "Please call me Gloria." 

Vicki felt a hardy handshake and nodded. "Then, you should call me Vicki. Very pleased to meet you."

"Gloria's husband George is a benefactor to my clinic in Martinique. I just found out she was traveling back after a short vacation to her family home in Boston." 

Vicki nodded and looked from Gloria to Eric, "So, you have a clinic, that is good to know. I believe Barnabas has purchased a home there and we will be using it as a temporary residence. I think my future husband has intentions of traveling extensively." 

Gloria laughed, "Oh how exciting for you. Yes, my husband's main business interest is development and real estate on the island. His family has been there for sometime."

"Really? Vicki looked distant. “I believe, the Collins family had an interest here at one time some years back. One of my husband's ancestors married a lovely woman from the island." 

Eric studied Gloria curiously and then turned his attention back to Vicki and smiled. "Really, do you know the name of the ancestor he married?" 

Vicki nodded and leaned to the railing of the ship. "Yes, it was Josette duPres, her father was Andre duPres."

Gloria brightened and excitedly gushed, "The duPres Plantation was just sold. Do you suppose it was your Mr. Collins that bought the property?"

Vicki ducked her chin thinking a moment, then lifted her chin and looked from Lang to Gloria. "Well I suppose so, I really don't know. We kind of decided this spur of the moment."

Gloria laughed. "Well my dear I can see you have a lot to learn about being a wife. You will need to be caught up on your husband's activities so you can be more supportive." 

Eric shook his head and looked at Gloria. "Now, Gloria, don't be messing up this girl's life by making her the modern young woman you are. From what I understand from our contact, she knows what her future husband wishes and is happy to be just that."

Gloria bumped Eric's arm with her shoulder and chuckled. "Can't help but try. Now, who is up for some breakfast?" 

Vicki had felt a bit lightheaded and had wavered a bit and felt Eric's hand steadying her. "There now, that sounds like a grand idea. I think Vicki needs something to eat."

Gloria and Eric both studied Vicki with some concern. "I am sorry, I did have a late night and I have not felt like eating much."

Gloria hooked her arm through Vicki's and together they made their way to the galley, where Eric plied Vicki with a huge plate of food. Vicki ate very little and sat quietly listening to the easy banter between Eric and Gloria. 

Vicki's own thoughts were disjointed and fractured into a tumbling amount of emotions and a hint of unease. She had this feeling the other shoe was about to drop and she wanted to feel prepared for the moment it did. Gloria was one of those bubbly personalities that could be exhausting. 

Vicki liked her and Eric, but had a feeling Eric was always studying her. Looking at her under a microscope. She had to put that feeling away and made her excuses to go back to her cabin. "Oh, I will call you when Barnabas finds out from the Captain what time he plans to perform the ceremony."

Gloria hugged Vicki and agreed to meet with her an hour before the wedding. Vicki promised to have Barnabas call Eric as soon as he was done with his business.

Back in her cabin, Vicki felt exhausted and only wanted to take a nap. She fell asleep and was soon awaken by a soft knock on her door and the sound of Barnabas voice calling to her. "Vicki, my dear it’s Barnabas."

Vicki sat up disoriented and glanced around at the now darkening room. "Barnabas? Come in." She scooted off the bed and flipped on the light switch to the bed lamp.

Barnabas opened the door and stepped in. "Hello my dear, how are you? Are you excited about tonight?"

Vicki moved to him and accepted a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I met the lady that will stand with me. Oh and the Captain has a gentleman that will stand with you as witness."

Barnabas took her hand and placed a loving kiss on her wrist. "Then you were able to amuse yourself today?" Vicki moved to her dressing table and pulled out the stool. "Yes. I did get really tired and had a nap."

Barnabas moved to her and rubbed her shoulders and neck, and looked at her pale features with a degree of concern. "You are not unwell are you?"

Vicki sighed and smiled up at Barnabas. "Just tired. It was a late night and I did not sleep well once I got to bed. I suppose its pre-wedding nerves." 

Barnabas reached into his pocket and pulled out black onyx ring with a cluster of diamonds. "I found this and thought you should wear it as your engagement ring. Captain Blakely has said he will be ready for our ceremony around nine and afterwards he has ordered a nice little dinner for us and our guests."

Vicki turned on her stool and Barnabas took her hand and placed the ring on her finger and then kissed her palm. Vicki looked at the ring on her finger and an odd sensation went through her. "Tonight I will become Victoria Collins. I remember the day before the party and I had tried on Josette's dress. I told Carolyn that at least for one night I was going to be very proud to be a Collins. Carolyn told me that if anyone had a right to be it should have been me. I ... " 

Vicki's eyes went distant thinking of that night and she smiled, "... I said the name Victoria Collins, trying it out and it did not sound right because I was in Josette's dress and I remember saying, No it has to be Josette Collins."

Barnabas was very touched by this confidence and kissed her forehead. "Well tonight it must be Victoria Collins. Now, I will leave you to get ready and I will change and we will then meet on the deck in two hours. I believe that a woman will be in to help you with your hair and dress my dear."

Barnabas kissed her hand again and then took his leave and disappeared through the door. Vicki turned to look at her reflection in the mirror and her thoughts tumbled with her uncertainty of what was happening and how it had happened so fast. 

A soft tap on the door stopped her thoughts and she called, "Come in."

A slight woman entered carrying a case. "I am here to help Mademoiselle." 

Vicki offered a polite smile for the middle-aged woman, "Thank you, and please call me Vicki." The lady curtsied and said softly, "I am Helene. Now we must get you ready for your wedding."

Josette watched, her mother get ready for her wedding with Helene's help. Rising she moved to the tea pot and warmed her tea and then glanced in the small refrigerator and pulled out two science projects growing mold. 

Grimacing, she shoved the once vibrant tuna salad sandwich into the trash and then saw some popcorn. Taking it to the microwave, she set the timer and stood watching the screen she waited for her pop corn to finish popping.

Her phone vibrated and she slipped her phone out and saw it was Jeanette, she would call her later, she wanted to finish this scenario and wanted to make sure she did not miss anything. If it were possible this would be a better outcome for her parents sans any interference from Angelique or Nicolai, she might try to intervene and make it happen.

Her mother was never more beautiful than she was at this moment. Her hair was expertly curled into long curls that draped over her right shoulder, Helene had laced pearls pins into her hair as accents and the dress that her mother had selected was the Ivory satin lace with lace caplets that tied to her sleeves at the elbow. Tiny mother of pearls were sewn into the front over lay lace and the neckline was high collard lace with pearls.

Barnabas had given her a very ornate and expensive looking diamond and sapphire necklace, but it only seemed to detract form the beauty of the dress. So, she opted for a single large teardrop sapphire necklace on a silver chain. Finally, she put in matching earrings and she let Helene put the veil over on her head and then stood back to look at herself in the mirror.

Josette grabbed her popcorn with a sharp intake of breath she felt the steam burn her fingertips. Rearranging her hold, she grabbed her tea and her popcorn and moved back to sit down and make herself comfortable. If this were a scenario that would end with her and Jeanette not being born and her mother becoming a member of the living dead, she would abort her thought and plans.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Vicki was breathtaking and she turned and saw the admiration in Helene's eyes. "Do I look all right?" Helene clutched her hands together over her heart and her eyes shined with an over brightness a hint of tears edging the corners. 

"You are more than all right. My dear Vicki, you are one of the most beautiful brides I have ever seen. I am very glad that Mr. Collins did order photographs to be taken. It would be a shame to not have memories of this night." Vicki flushed and smiled shyly.

"I have only felt this elegant one other time. That was the night Mr. Collins had a party at his house and he loaned me a dress to use for his party. Tonight, I feel this is my night and my dress."

Helene hugged her and stepped back. "It is almost time my dear, I believe that Gloria will be here shortly." At the mention of Gloria, a soft knock on the outer door and Helene smiled. 

“That must be her. I do know that the captain made arrangements for you to be escorted by one of his friends that came along for the trip. A Mr. Nicolas Blair will be here to escort you to Mr. Collins."

Josette had started to sip her tea and nearly choked at the mention of Nicolas Blair. She would hold and see how this played out and if Nicolas would interfere with this wedding in any way. Sitting back she waited and watched.

Gloria moved into the room wearing a lovely deep blue chiffon high collared dress and following in a grey tux was none other than Nicolas Blair. Nicolas was a dapper looking man with dark hair graying temples and a mustache.

Though he was not tall, he did command attention with his little dark eyes and a smile that never quiet seemed to reach his eyes with their intent. Josette noticed his eyes were gleaming with appreciation and curiosity watching her mother enter the room.

"Hello my dear, may I introduce myself. I am Nicolas Blair, a dear old friend of the captains and I am here to escort you to your future." 

He wore dove gray gloves and moved to Vicki extending his hand. Vicki extended her hand with long delicate fingers curling around his hand and he raised her fingers to his lips. His kiss was dry and warm against her cold hand. 

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Blair. Thank you for doing this honor for me." Nicolas smiled and he was so smooth and his voice so silky that Josette had to roll her eyes. She could not believe her mother could be that naïve. His oozed charm from every pour of his body and that charm was as poisonous as any snake.

"Now, I believe we are ready, shall we go?" Gloria smiled nodded and turned to look Vicki over and then spoke quickly. "Do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed and I can see the something blue. Your necklace is lovely." 

Vicki chewed her bottom lip and then looked around. "I am afraid I don't have the borrowed. The dress is new, the kerchief I am holding is old. "

Nicolas held his hand up and turned to Vicki. "Non sense my dear, here... " He pulled out a pearl tip lapel pin and with extreme care he put it in her veil. "Now, perfect. You are set as any bride should be." Taking her hand he tucked it in the crook of his arm and waited for Helene to open the door.

Barnabas stood fidgeting at the head of the dais on the aft of the deck. The night air was perfect in the soft moonlight the area was strung with lights and tables were set up on the side with chairs. The crew had assembled to see the wedding and they stood happily awaiting the arrival of the bride. A sound of movement from the bow of the ship brought attention to the arrival of the bride. Captain Blakely nodded to his first mate to being the music.

The sound of a orchestral record on a record player was piped over the ships public address system and it began to play. Gloria appeared and moved to stand across from Eric and Barnabas. All eyes then turned to see Nicolas with Vicki on his arm.

Josette's glanced at her father and in that one defining moment, she knew. She knew that her father really loved her mother and was not molding her as a duplicate to Josette her namesake. She saw the pride swell in him and his eyes shone with the love of a man that was in love.

Glancing back at her mother, she could not see her face that well because of the veil, but she could see she did not hesitate to move forward. Nicolas led her to her father and handed her over to him. 

Her father was dressed in a dark tux and she had never seen him look so dashing and handsome. Nicolas handed Vicki's hand to Barnabas' hand, she could see their eyes locked to each other and through the veil, she could see her mother smile as she curled her fingers to her father's hand and moved next to him.

Vicki handed the small bouquet of yellow and white roses to Gloria and turned to face Barnabas. Barnabas then led Vicki to stand in front of the Captain. The Captain waited for Nicolas to join Eric behind Barnabas.

"Dear Sea Worthy Friends, we have before us two that had made a request to be bonded at sea. Tonight we are here to join Victoria Winters and Barnabas Collins in holy matrimony. Before I sanction this wedding, I believe that the bride and groom have prepared vows for each other."

A small mummer of approval went through out the ships company and then they quieted and waited. Vicki went first, "Barnabas, I give to you my love, my loyalty and my heart. I did not realize how much I had come to rely on you. You were always my friend and I could depend on you for anything and you asked for nothing in return. I know I was not always there for you but from this day forward I will be yours to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer and for poorer until death do us part." Her eyes brimmed with a sting of tears she was filled with her love for this man.

Barnabas smiled into her eyes and he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her wrist. "My dearest Victoria, you are the light of my life. You are the love I always was meant to have, to cherish, to share in my life." 

He had hesitated only slightly and then he continued his vows. “I will love you forever and always in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, and even though we may think death could part us, it never will, for with you I plan to be yours for an eternity." She could feel his hand tighten on her fingers and she turned to look at the captain.

"Do you Victoria Winters take Barnabas Collins to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

Vicki looked back at Barnabas and smiled. "I do." 

Then once again, the captain looked to Barnabas. 

"Do you Barnabas Collins take Victoria Winters to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

Barnabas looked into Vicki's gaze and smiled. "I most certainly do." 

The captain's own smile matched those around them. "Then the powers vested in me by the maritime laws, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Barnabas lifted Vicki's veil and tipped her chin up and looked longingly into her eyes. Then ever so slowly, he lowered his lips to hers and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. "Honored guests, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Collins." 

A roar of whistles cheers and clapping erupted on the back of the deck and once again a nod to the first mate and another record began to play and Barnabas lead Vicki to the middle of the deck and swept her up in his arms and danced her around the deck.

Soon, Barnabas was tapped on his shoulder and Nicolas Blair had his chance to dance with the bride. "My dear you are absolutely radiant and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Soon he was tapped on the shoulder and Eric Lang took his turn to dance with the Bride. Barnabas had adjourned to a table and waited watching his wife being swept around the deck by most the males in the party. When the dancing ended, it was time to celebrate the marriage.

Josette was sure she did not wish to see the mating ritual of her parents. Something she was sure no child should witness and asked the computer to move forward to the day they made land fall in Martinique. 

It was dusk as they made landfall. Vicki and Barnabas were together and disembarked at the docks. Barnabas hailed a cab and had their things loaded into the vehicle. 

"Please take us to the duPres Plantation." Vicki's thoughts were disjoined and filled with trepidation. She had no idea of what was going to happen after they were settled at the Plantation.

Josette could not help but notice how pale her mother looked. She had wondered at this point if Barnabas was feeding too much from her mother. Eric Lang and Gloria had tendered into port earlier when the captain at Barnabas request to wait for dusk to make landfall. Neither wishing to wait for dusk had made arrangements to get a tender boat to pick them up.

Josette intently watched her mother and father riding to their new home and life. Josette noticed that the cab rounded a sharp bend and a goat ran out in front of the driver. He swerved to avoid the collision with the goat. 

The vehicle spun out of control and the cab plunged down an embankment and hit a tree. Josette held her breath; this appeared to be very similar to what had happened near Eagle Hill Cemetery. Except this time there was no Peter Bradford or Jeff Clark.

From the distance the sound of a siren could be heard and ambulance arrived on the scene. Barnabas and Vicki were transported to the nearest clinic. Josette watched while Barnabas and Vicki were placed in rooms and Dr. Eric Lang moved in to attend them. 

Moving like clockwork, Eric went through the same paces he had used at his clinic in Collinsport. Noting that her father had very little blood and no sign of any injury that would account for the loss of blood. Checking her mother, Lang noted she has bite marks on her neck and is suffering a blood loss as well. 

Ordering a transfusion of blood for Barnabas, Eric tried to question her mother. Vicki adeptly avoided his questions very much like she had when she and her father were involved in the accident in Collinsport. Once again, another phone call was made to Julia at Collinwood and she booked herself on a private plane to Martinique.

Josette was watching the steps being taken very much like they had in the original scenario. Except now, her mother and father were married and there was very little Julia could do about this wedding. 

Julia arrived, tried to get Barnabas out, Eric confronted Julia and together they decided to make sure that Barnabas' secret could be kept. "Computer outcome in 1 weeks time please." Josette asked for a fast-forward to 1 week.

Vicki and Barnabas were sitting in the bright sunlight in the garden at the plantation. Julia moved out the patio doors with Eric Lang. "We have another treatment ready Barnabas, you may wish to come in now." 

Barnabas stood, turned to Vicki kissed her forehead and moved into the house. Josette watched Eric follow through his explanation of how he could cure her father of his affliction. He would be able to have a normal life a family with his new wife.

"Computer would there be a set back for my father in this scenario and if so what is the percentage of the probability?"

The computer froze its screen and then a computerized voice spoke. "Probability with variables set parameters please." 

Josette was tired and she did not want to calculate this at this time. "Save scenario VB001 set date for today." The computer began its process and saved then began to shut down, Josette stood and began to clean up her mess. Picking up her phone she called her sister, "Jeanette?" Josette moved her dirty cup to the sink and waited for her sister to respond.

"Sis, where have you been? We have a major DP breach and it involves mother in the last scenario. Apparently, she has disappeared. Father cannot find her and if we do not get things back on track, well it could affect the timeline."

Josette's brow puckered. "What section is affected?" Jeanette's stress was evident in the tightness of her voice. "They are doing the computer search on the abbreviation at this time. The computer is having trouble locating the exact portion because of a dark power anomaly."

Josette cursed softly under her breath. "Damnit. Meet me at Transport in 20 minutes." 

Jeanette hung up and Josette, moved to get her keys. From the distance Josette could hear the mocking laughter of Angelique. Pushing the taunt from her mind she knew she had to remain focus. Where could this have erupted? She puzzled this question as she moved to her car and headed back to headquarters and S.H.A.D.O.W.S. Operations center.

Jeanette watched this and said triumphantly "Bingo." Focusing her mid on Logan, she sent her thoughts transmission to him. "Mother now, please."

Logan holding onto the cable turned to Logan, "Get Vicki, she is needed now."  
Cameron disappeared from the room and returned a short time later with Vicki. Logan spoke holding onto the cable. "Vicki, I am going to ask you to replace squirt here and take his place holding my hand. Jeanette is going to take over once I have you connected to me, and then I touch her. You will feel like you are being thrust into a spacial field. You will need to relax so once you are there, you can let Jeanette guide you to what needs to be done and that is to reconnect a part of you that was left behind." Vicki nodded with a concerned and serious look on her face.

Jeanette waited she needed to feel her mother with her and hoped she could pull this off. When Logan shouted now, the room went into a blur and Vicki consciousness was thrust into a light filled void where she saw her daughter suspended in a flowing white gown over a aurora of lights flashing and dissecting into an image. 

Jeanette turned to her mother and smiled. "I need to reconnect you to your consciousness mother, when you fell into the body of the Victoria of this reality a part of you stayed behind when I brought you out and its causing a cascade failure with the other realities. Vicki nodded, trusting her daughter to do what needed to be done.

Jeanette found the other Vicki from this realty when Nicolai Vicki had abducted her. Vicki peered down with her daughter and then it happened, the absolute worse possible situation that could happen. 

Vicki as she was reaching for Jeanette's hand felt her body being sucked into a vortex and once again she was falling into the body of Vickie Collins in this reality, the problem was the Vickie Winters whose mind Vicki had overtaken was now in Jeanette's reality, and she looked confused, stunned and frightened. 

The affect also sent Jeanette's consciousness into her body in the chair and she sat up and looked around. Looking at her mother in a panic. "How the hell did this happen? I need to go back, my mother is trapped in her body! We have to get them back to their own realities!"

From Vicki's perspective she had just tumbled through time and was now occupying the body of a woman that was her but not her and she did not know where in what world she was or if she was in a friendly camp. She would just have to figure it out and deal with it and hoped and prayed that Jeanette would be back to set things right.

This concludes Shadows Darkest Night of Terror, the next installment will be Children of Collinwood Chronicles Shadows Into the Looking Glass. Where Jeanette is frantically trying to rescue her mother's consciousness from the body of the Victoria being held by the evil Nicolai Romanov and Lydia must face a growing concern of a population explosion as more and more young ladies become pregnant and have no memory of being with a man. 

With the approach for the births the male children are still born and their bodies are disappearing from the morgue. It is up to the SHADOWS team to hunt down and contain an Incubus, the same Incubus that has taken an unhealthy interest in Penelope Lydia Patterson.


End file.
